Dragon's Fury
by roguespirit
Summary: William's found out who's been hunting him and searches, knowing Buttercup and his child are in Danger, while a fued begins between Billy and Mandy's familys. Sequal to Parents of Circumstance
1. Fight, Fight, Fight!

Dragon's Fury

Chapter 1

Mandy sat on the edge of her bed, arms crossed and sulking. Her parents had caught her setting a trap by the front door, obviously intended for their 'guest', who was currently downstairs talking to her parents. Her mother told Mandy she didn't want her anywhere near him, which suited her just fine. The only reason she would want to be near that piece of slime was if she was interrogating him.

Mandy let out a heavy sigh and walked over to the window, looking out onto the sunny world outside. A look of determination overcame her sour expression and with great care she opened the window and stepped out onto her roof. Carefully balanced on the lip of roof beneath her window she shuffled with practiced efficiency over to the adjacent wall and climbed down.

Mandy took one last look around to make sure she hadn't been spotted then bolted down the street. Her destination was clear, she wanted to see Buttercup. From what she remembered from her last visit she was supposed to be out of the chrysalis by now. Hoping to at least get way from her situation at home she ran down the street to the Utonium home.

Students packed into the gym where a large boxing ring had been set up. The coach stood in the centre awaiting the two combatants.

A hushed tone fell over the room as Spurg climbed into the ring and walked to the centre.

"All right wimp, are you gonna fight me or what", Spurg called out?

Will walked up the steps and slipped through the ropes to step into the 'sqared circle.'

The coach held out a pair of boxing gloves to each of the two boys. "Now this will be a boxing match", the coach began. "The first one knocked out or unable to fight or whoever gives up first loses. That's the rules, otherwise anything goes."

Spurg grinned, "My ginda game."

Will wore a rather indifferent expression as Spurg turned to him. "Your lucky I'm wearing gloves wimp", he boasted.

Will rolled his eyes. "Are we gonna fight Spurg or am I going to have to listen to your dwindling vocabularies?"

"All right you two", the coach said as he exited the ring. "When the bell goes fists fly!"

The two boys stared at each other, each eagerly awaiting the bell to ring. They didn't have long to wait as the coach quickly pulled the string and rang the bell.

Will was immediately on the defensive while Spurg rather expectantly moved offensively.

Spurg swung hard from every angle he could manage while Will blocked his attackes.

Billy, Blossom and Bubbles watched anxiously as Spurg swung hard and Will simply blocked them, not even trying to attack.

"Why isn't he attacking", Bubbles asked frantically?

"Maybe Spurg's stronger than he thought", Billy suggested.

Blossom shook her head. "No, Will's toying with him."

By now Spurg was getting tired, not just physically but mentally as well. "Are you gonna fight or what?"

Will blocked another blow. "Since you asked so nicely."

Spurg was sent flying backwards as Will struck him with a fast powerful uppercut. Sluggishly he got back to his feet groaning, only to be met by a right cross and a left hook. His arms hung limp unable to put up a defense as Will finished his como with a punch to the chest and another uppercut.

The entire gym gasped at how quickly the toughest fighter in the school had been taken down.

"I believe I've made my message clear Spurg."

Spurg propped himself up on his hands. "Yeah", he growled. "That I might need reinforcements."

Gasps and murmers went through the gymnasium as Spurgs gang of three stepped into the ring.

Billy looked worried as he watched Will get surrounded by Spurg's gang, each ready to tear him appart. He looked towards the coach hoping he would put a stop to this, but he was no where to be found.

"That's just typical", Billy growled. Looking back at the stiuation in the ring, determination crossed his features. He had to do something.

Angus walked through the hight schools empty hallway trying to locate his grandson. They had gotten a call less than half an hour before school ended, from the bus driver saying; he wouldn't be able to pick up the kids.

'Would have been nice to know sooner', he thought bitterly.

He had been forced to pick up Billy since it was no mystery how bad a driver Harold was and Gladys was to busy spying on Mandy's house accross the street with a pair of binoculars. She said that she had seen Mandy sneek out of her bedroom. Angus didn't blame her, 'Poor lass', he thought sadly.

When he had arrived at the school and gone to the office to find Billy they told him to look in the gym where most of the students were currently gathered.

He heard the excited shouts and screams long before he reached the gym and he wondered what was going on.

Upon entering the gym he saw that it as packed with kids which he had expected but it was the ring in the centre that caught his eye.

The crowd cheered as a brown haired boy he didn't recognize pounded Spurg whom he recognized all to well; with a quick four hit combo.

"Finally they're teaching kids something worth while!"

His enthusiasm disappeared however as Spurg's gang stepped into the ring and it's badly bruised leader got to his feet.

Spurg tried to charge into Will but he was too fast and he dodged out of the way causing Spurg to run past him into the corner post, stunning him.

The rest of Spurg's gang charged at Will but he managed to block or dodge their attacks and lunges.

Spurg turned back towards his oppontent and despite being injured he seemed more confident then ever at taking him down.

Angus's eyes widened in shock as Billy climbed up the post and performed a classic leaping body slam on Spurg, pinning him to the mat.

"Atta boy Billeh", Angus yelled proudly with a fist in the air.

Billy's attack caused a momentary distraction for Spurg's gang, leaving him an opening to attack

Fist met face as Will brought down all three guys with a single hit.

Spurg managed to knock Billy off onto the mat then tried to put him in a headlock. Billy squirmed out and elbowed Spurg in the ribs causing him to cry out due to the pain of Will's earlier hits.

An inhuman roar was heard, causing the cobatants to freeze.

Spurg grinned devilishly. "Now you're gonna get it."

The ground shook and the doors to the gym were knocked off their hinges as a massive form crouched through the doorway and stood up to it's full hight of at least ten feet.

Billy gulped, "Who's that?"

Spurg shoved Billy away. "That's my dad."

Will stared at Spurg. "You're half Ogre?"

Spurg blinked, "What?"

Spurg's dad approached the ring and broke the ropes with his bare hands prompting Spurg and his gang to exit the ring.

The Ogre smashed the ring, breaking his end and sending Will and Billy flying.

Will managed to grab on to the ropes while Billy found himself trapped in the hands of his worst enemy's father.

Billy swallowed as his capitol growled at him. "Me smach puny runt."

"No so fast ya great stoopid cave beast!"

Everyone watched as Angus ran thorugh the crowd, climbed up one of the corner posts then jumped at the massive creature that held his grandson.

Surprisingly he succeeded in toppling the the goliath and releasing Billy from his grip.

While Billy scrambled away the Ogre shoved Angus back onto the ruined ring and against the ropes on the other side.

Will joined Billy off to the side of the ring. "You okay?"

Billy nodded, "I think so."

The two boys looked up and saw Spurg and his gang approaching, but now they were armed with baseball bats and hockey sticks.

Billy swallowed, "Guess we're not done yet."

Buttercup shifted uncomfortably as Bunny and Rayza helped dry off her wings after she had gotten out of a long bath which had been more difficult than it used to be because of her new appendages.

"The baby'll be born by the time I get used to this", she grumbled.

Rayza chuckled. "Don't worry, it always takes a while. Your brain has to learn how to use all these new functions and abilities you have, you can't expect to know right away."

Butercup crossed her arms. "It'd be more convenient."

Bunny grinned. "If life were like that you wouldn't need a visa card."

Rayza groaned. "You've been spending to much time with the boys."

Buttrucp laughed and began to put her shirt on, until it became obstructed by something.

The other two girls were struggling not to laugh. "You're supposed to fold you wings before you put your shirt on", Bunny reminded her.

Buttercup sighed. 'I bet Blossom and Bubbles are having a reasonably normal day.'

Blossom and Bubbles watched Will and Billy fight off Spurg and his goons that were now armed with hockey sticks and baseball bats. The two boys had little difficulty in avoiding their attacks however.

Spurg and his gang were so injured after the first round that they were barely able to hold the makeshift weapons much less swing them with any control.

Angus meanwhile was able to use his smaller size and greater brains to hold his own against Spurg's dad.

Spurg took a weak swing at Billy but he caught the bat in mid swing and kicked Spurg in the gut, causing him to let go and clutch his stomach in pain.

Billy took the opportunity to swng his newly aquired weapon at Spurg, catching him in the side and knocking him down.

Melon Masher came up behind Billy, ready to smash him over the head with a hockey stick.

Billy sensed him coming and spun around and swung low, catching Melon Masher's leg.

The goon colapsed to the floor and cried out in pain as he clutched his bleeding leg.

Will had no trouble dealing with the other two with a strong kick to one and a punch to the face -right cross combo for the other.

Now Spurg and his gang were out of commission, moaing and groaning on the ruins of the blood soaked platform while Will and Billy stood relativly unscathed.

Angus was using fancy foot work to avoid the ogre's fists as they tried to crush him. Spurg's dad however took a bad step and almost tripped on some gym equipment.

The momentary loss of balance sealed his fate as Angus climbed up a rope on the gym wall and tackled the giant to the ground with a terrific crash as gym equipment was sent flying.

The students cheered as Angus stood victoriously on top of the giant, arms raised in triumph as a barbell landed on the Ogre's head, making a dinging sound as it knocked the goliath out cold.

"What's going on in here!"

The gym suddenly went silent as the principal entered the gym. He walked up to the ring and looked at Billy and Will. "Well?"

Billy swallowed, "Well we, uh."

"Spurg and I were having a match until he started losing and brought in his gang for back up", Will said. "Billy came in to help me out."

The principal looked out onto the sudent body. "Is this true?"

The students silently nodded, note wanting to be verbally marked as Spurg's next victim when he recovered.

The principal sighed. "Fine, everyone out!"

Quickly the student audience emptied out of the gym closely followed by the still mobile combatants.

"You were awesome grandpa", Billy exclaimed!

Angus chuckled. "That was nothin. Ya shoulda seen me in tha big fight of '78.

Bubbles and Blossom waited by the door looking at Will. "You coming home with us?"

Will nodded, "Yeah, you wanna ride?"

Blossom shook her head. "No thanks, we'll fly."

Will shrugged, "Your loss."

Blossom shook her head as Will left down the hall. Buttercup whould most likely not be happy with the events of the past while when they told her.

* * *

So here it is, the beginning of the beginning of the sequal to Parent of Circumstance. Sorry about the beif HIATUS, work and all. Anyway you hope you like.


	2. Early Retirement

Dragon's Fury

Chapter 2: Early Retirement

Mandy didn't know if it was because of her mood or the weather that it felt so unpleasant as she walked towards the Utonium home.

Although her first motive for going there was to escape the situation at home she was also intensely curious about Buttercup.

The last time she saw her she was in a giant cocoon Mandy wondered what sort of 'butterfly' emerged. From what she'd been told it was one of the most frightning things you can think of.

As her destination came into view she wondered what would happen to her friend. Would she be and outcast? Would she be able to hide what she had become? She pondered these questions all the way to the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bunny sat on a chair across from her raven haired sister who was sleeping on the couch, a blanket draped over her still form as she smiled in her dreams.

Rayza was in the kitchen making Buttercup's next snack and cleaning up from making the last one.

Bunny heard Buttercup make a small noise and stretch her arms out before slowly opening her eyes.

"How long was I asleep for?", she asked.

"About an hour", Bunny told her.

Buttercup sighed then slowly sat up and rested her back on the couch. "You're not going to believe this."

Bunny smirked. "Hungry?"

Her sister groaned. "If I'm not sleepy I'm hungry, if I'm not sleeping I'm eating."

Bunny chuckled. "Don't worry, you'll calm down in a week or so. Then you'll have a little more freedom."

The doorbell interrupted their conversation however, prompting Bunny to ger up and answer the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mandy rang the doorbell only once and waited anxiously to see if anyone would answer. Her stomach tightned when she heard the doorknob turn.

The door opened to reveal Bunny standing in the doorway surprised. "Oh, Mandy! Nice to see you."

"Mandy?"

The blonde girl recognized the voice from inside as belonging to Buttercup.

Bunny gestured Mandy to enter and the blonde obliged and saw the black haired puff sitting on the couch and looked like she had just woken up.

Cautiously Mandy walked to the couch and sat beside her friend. "How are you feeling?"

Buttercup frowned. "Hungry."

Mandy grimaced. "I'm not surprised considering you hadn't eaten for three days."

Buttercup crossed her arms and huffed. "I made up for that yesterday."

Mandy nodded and looked down at her feet giving no response. Her eyes only moving as Bunny sat back in her chair.

Now it was Buttercup's turn to ask. "How are you feeling? You seem angry about something."

Mandy's brows furrowed and she looked away. She felt a hand gently touch her shoulder and she turned to look into Buttercup's deep emeral eyes. They seemed different somehow.

"What's wrong?"

Mandy sighed and opened the gates of her emotional fortress and let it out. "That guy from the A.P.P.A is at my house trying to sell their 'services' to my parents."

Buttercup's caring eyes suddenly transformed into orbs of glowing green fury. "What!"

Mandy reeled back form Buttercup's sudden outburst of anger, instinctively trying to put herself out of danger.

Buttercup moved to push herself off the couch but only got halfway before Bunny placed her hands firmly on her sisters shoulders. "You're not going anywhere."

Buttercup growled. "I'm going to go over there and find out what his game is or kill him trying!"

Bunny forced her back onto the couch. "That might be what he wants. Do you honestly want to go near him, even if it puts your baby in danger? You don't want him to get your baby do you?"

Buttercup's eyes dimmed and her body relaxed as she settled down. "I guess your right", she grumbled.

Bunny released her sister and tapped her chin thoughtfully as gears began to turn in her head. "That might be what this is all about."

Mandy and Buttercup looked up at the brunette with curiosity. Bunny took the hint and eloborated.

"What if you getting pregnant wasn't about you at all? What if it's the baby they're after."

Both pregnant girls looked horrified. "Why?", they both asked.

Bunny turned to her sister. "You it's most obvious. It's likely your powers are hereditary to an extent and the ones that don't inherit your abilities will inherit Dray's."

Mandy's eyes narrowed. "A selective breeding program?"

Bunny nodded. "Exactly for what purpose I can't be sure, but it can't be good."

"And you're just gonna let him go about his ugly buisness scot free?", Buttercup shouted angrily.

Bunny glared at her sternly. "If we scare him off we might lose our chance at finding out what's going on and that is the only way we can put a stop to it."

Mandy saw Buttercup glare back up into her sister's violet orbs before uncharacteristically submitting to her logic.

Bunny sighed and sat down beside Buttercup, pulling her into a gentle hug."I know it goes against your instinct but trust me, it's for the best."

Buttercup managed a nod and held up her left hand. "Would you mind getting Rayza in here so she can help me put these things away?"

Mandy looked shocked as she stared at the hooked black claws justting out from the end of her friends fingers that had apparently come out when she got angry.

Bunny smiled, nodded then left to the kitchen, leaving the two pregnant girls alone.

Buttercup shifted awkwardly under Mandy's gaze. "I guess I've changed a bit since we last saw each other."

Mandy raised an eyebrow. 'That's an understatement.' "The claws did catch my eye."

Now Buttercup raised an eyebrow, amusement in her eyes. "Funny, I expected the wings to catch your eyes first."

Surprise flashed in Mandy's eyes and turned her head slightly to see a pair of large green wings coming out of Buttercup's back. 'How did I miss those?', she wondered.

"You don't seem very surprised",Buttercup said.

Mandy shrugged. "Well I was told what you were turning into, and you were in a cocoon so the wings aren't much of a surprise."

"Ah."

The two girls turned as a new presence entered the room. Mandy eyed the strange orange haired girl as she approached the couch.

"You'd probably learn faster if you experimented in the meantime."

Buttercup frowned. "I was busy having a conversation with Mandy", she said turning back towards her blonde friend. She tilted her head towards the orange haired girl. "Mandy, Rayza. She's William's cousin."

Rayza nodded at her. "Nice to meet you."

Mandy returned the nod. "Same."

As Rayza began to instruct Buttercup on the mechanics of her claws Mandy looked on with intrigue.

Both girls seemed to be having difficulty. Buttercup with Rayza's instructions and Rayza having to relearn motions that she was used to doint without conscious thought.

Mandy suddenly realized that Bunny was nowhere to be seen. Was she still in the kitchen?"

Buttercup sighed in relief as all of her claws were at last hidden in her fingers. It made Mandy wonder where the claws disappeared to.

"When I get used to this it won't be soon enough", Buttercup said as she slumped in her seat.

Rayza laughed. "Don't worry, it won't take too long."

Buttercup crossed her arms. "It better not."

Mandy raised her hand. "Um, so where's Will then?"

"Oh, he went to school today", Buttercup answered.

Mandy looked thoughtful. "I see." She glanced up at the clock. "Speaking of which, school's over now, so I better get home, otherwise Billy might worry."

"Why not leave a message for him at his house that you're here?", Rayza suggested.

The blonde haired girl sighed. "I doubt that he'd ever get it. His dad's a complete idiot and his mom isn't really happy that I'm the one carrying their families future, litteraly."

Rayza sighed. "Squabbling parents always make even simple relationships difficult."

"Add to that the complicated reltionship you have."

Everyone looked at Bunny coming from the kitchen with a tray of strange looking buns.

"What are those?", Buttercup asked.

Bunny smiled and placed the tray on the coffee table. "They're buns made of meat, wheat, and lard."

Mandy stared at the tray in disbelief. "There's now way she can eat all that!"

Buttercup looked at her with an almost pained expression. "Trust me, I'll have no problem."

Mandy looked at Bunny who simply shrugged. "Can I get you anything?", she asked. "Buttercup's not the only one eating for two."

Mandy looked at Buttercup who was systematically devouring the buns on the tray. 'Looks more like she's eating for ten', she thought.

"Here". Bunny held out a small sandwich in front of Mandy and the blonde lookd at the brunette in surprise.

Bunny shrugged. "I thought of it when I was taking the buns out of the oven."

Mandy shrugged her surprise aside and took the sandwich. "Thank you." She bit into the rather plain looking sandwich and was instantly in heaven.

The bread was sweet and moist without being soggy and the filling was tender and juicy. "This is delicious!", she exclaimed. "What is it?"

Bunny sat down on a chir across from her. "Just a little sweet honey bread and Cod mixed with Salmon and Sea star."

Mandy halted with her teeth in the bread at the mentioning at the last ingrediant. "See star?", she asked nervously.

She felt a hand on her shoulder once again and turned to look at Buttercup's food stained face. "It's best just to forget about what's in the food. In fact it's better not to ask in the first place."

Mandy managed to smile. "Yeah, I guess so."

Suddenly Buttercup's face was assaulted by a piece of cloth.

"Hey", she sputtered as she tried in vain to push away her attacker. "What are you doing?"

"Cleaning your face", Rayza said in a motherly insistent type manner. "Honestly, even the pups don't get this messy when they have those buns."

Mandy and Bunny couldn't hold it in any longer and finally burst out laughing at the scene, much to Buttercup's dismay.

"Well you can't go walking around with a filthy face you know", Rayza told her.

"But I'm perfectly capable of washing my own face", Buttercup protested. "I'm having a baby, I'm not turning into one."

"I would argue that point."

Everyone turned to see Blossom and Bubbles entering the house.

"Always with the quick comebacks eh Blossom?", Buttercup said.

The red haired puff grinned, "You know me."

Buttercup frowned. 'Yes I know you sis, so I know somethings bothering you. I can see it in your eyes.' "What's wrong?"

Blossom swallowed. "Well um, Will sort of got into a fight."

Buttercup's eyes widened. "He did what!"

Blossom nodded solemnly. "Spurg chalenged him to a fight and they went into the ring in the gym and it turned into a huge brawl.

The door opened and Will stepped inside. "I'm back."

Buttercup turned to face him with her arms crossed. "Yes, and I heard you were very busy today."

Will shrugged. "I take great pleasure in putting scum back into the proper place on the food chain."

Buttercup tapped her foot. "You're selfish you know that."

Will raised an eyebrow. "Am I?"

Buttercup started walking towards him. "Didn't you think even for a minute that I might wanna watch?"

Blossom slapped her face in exhasperation whilst Bubbles couldn't help but crack a smile. The Buttercup she knew was starting to come back, even if she would never be the same as she had been.

"Don't worry", Will told the dark haired girl. "The Video Production Club taped the whole thing and after they finish editing they're gonna sell them. Free copies for club members and participants."

Buttercup's eyes brightned. "Awesome, then I'll get to see it."

"Buttercup."

She turned to Blossom who looekd at her with sober eyes. "We need to talk."

The dragoness looked at her sister suspiciously then glanced at Bubbles who had what could be sadness in her eyes.

Now Buttercup was growing concerned, and nevous. Swallowing her building anxiety she bravely stepped away from the security of her lover and followed her sisters upstairs to her bedroom.

When they were gone Rayza turned to her cousin wearing a look of disapproval. "I don't think you have to be that obvious", she told him.

He looked back at her, his smile showing his confidence. "Don't worry, I've got it worked out." His gaze fell on Mandy who was finishing off the last of her sandwich. "Just visiting?"

Mandy frowned. "I came here to escape the snake pit that is my house."

"I see." Will wasn't entirely sure why Mandy seemed upset but it was possible that it was due to growing friction between hers and Billy's families. "Billy was planning to see you later", he told her.

Mandy nodded and got off the couch. "I better go then."

As she walked by him he asked her. "Do you want a ride?"

She shook her head. "Thanks but I think I need the walk."

Will nodded. "All right."

As Mandy left, those in the room couldn't help but think that rough times lay ahead for the blonde and her red haired boyfriend.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"All right what's the problem?" Buttercup had been dragged by her two sisters into her bedroom then they gently sat her on her bed. She wished they hadn't, the effort going in to digesting her recent meal was taking it's toll on her bodys energy and being on the restful bed made it harder to resist the fatigue wheighing down on her.

Blossom cleared her throat and explained. "Well before we left school the Professor phoned us to go meet him at work."

Bubbles took over the next part. "When we got there he told us a collegue of his has knowledge of occurences like what happened to you."

Buttercup narrowed her eyes, she didn't like where this was going. She felt something rub against her and saw Ferratus gently leaning against her. Smiling she began rubbing his claw. His presence was welcome at the moment.

Blossom took over now. "So Mom and Dad invited him and his family to dinner this week."

Buttercup frowned. Blossom had said professor earlier and now she used 'dad'. That meant her emotions were starting to rise to the surface. "Why?", she asked.

"To discuss your predicament."

Buttercup was instantly on her feet. "And what might that be?", she growled.

Blossom didn't back down. "Buttercup you've been turned into a creature infamous for it's proficiency in killing. Maybe they can find someway of hiding it better. Then you could still fit in."

"I don't care about fitting in", she growled angrily. "I like who and what I am. Or is it that my family has a problem with it."

The two girls were shocked by Buttercup's accusing statment, and a little offended. "No", Bubbles insisted. "We love you regardless of who or what you are."

"Doesn't seem like it", She replied bitterly. "I know you two want me to go back to being a member of the team and fight crime again but I can't." Tears were starting to well up in the young womans eyes as built up emotions came tumbling down. "I know you want me to go back to being the tough one, the fighter, but I can't. I can't raise a child properly by being tough and I want my pup to grow up knowing something beyond fighting."

To the other girls it felt like they were getting hit with hammers in their stomach every time Buttercup made a point; and their sister specifically calling the baby her pup was a particularly large blow.

"My son will grow up knowing his mother, and always having her,-me always there for him, instead of having to cry himself to sleep at night because his mother's out waisting time with some loser trying to get an advance deposit on his welfare."

By now the other girls had tears welling up in their own eyes as Buttercup made clear her comitment to the life she carried inside her, and the sacrifices.

"I'm sorry", she said as tears flowed in streams down he reddened cheeks. "But as of right now I'm officially...", She looked away, not able to look her sisters in the eye with this final and powerful word. "...Retired."

For the two puffs, the only ones now, they felt their hearts shatter like a glass ornament falling from their perch onto the hard floor. But however hard it was for them to deal with, they knew it was much harder for Buttercup.

The young mother-to-be had grown up wanting and expecting to continue her crime fighing career for as long as possible, not thinking even once about marriage or children. To give up something that she loved to do, because of an occurance that had been beyond her control, and to do so willingly, they knew was tearing her apart.

They were right, Buttercup felt as though a hurricane of glass shards was rampaging through her innards, she had never made a more difficult decision in her entire life. She hoped that she wouldn't have to make one like it again.

"I'm sorry", she said at last. "But as a mother, my child takes priority over everything. I have to do this."

Not able to take it anymore the other two girl embraced their sister and the three began sobbing as they hugged each other tightly. They stayed like this for what seemed like forever before the tears finally subsided and they released each other.

Blossom wiped her eyes and smiled. "That was a very responsible thing to do Buttercup" she said proudly. "I'm proud of you."

Buttercup smiled. "I learned from the best."

Blossom was touched by this, she almost started crying again.

Bubbles rushed at her pregnant sister and hugged her again. "Oh, Buttercup it just won't be the same without you."

Buttercup smiled and returned the hug. "We had a good run together, it'll be okay since all the big time villians are gone now."

Blossom stood up. "Well we better let you rest up for supper."

Bubbles released her sister and Buttercup got off the floor. She climbed under the covers and Bubbles tucked her in. As they left to room and turned of the light, she was already entering dreamland.

They walked down the stairs and were intercepted at the bottom by their concerned violet eyed sister.

"Everything okay?"

Blossom nodded. "Yeah, just fine."

Bubbles looked over at the two dragons standing off to the side. "Would you two like to stay for dinner?"

Rayza smiled. "We'd love to but were going to be having a family dinner tonight. It's been a while and will probably be the only one before Thanksgiving."

Bubbles nodded. "I understand."

Bunny cleared her throat. "I'll be going too."

The two puffs looked at her surprised.

Bunny shrugged. "Well they consider me part of the family so I should go."

Blossom nodded. "That's fine."

The three turned and proceeded out the door. "I'll be back later", Bunny called.

"See you then", Bubbles responded cheerfully.

When the three left the house and the roar of Will's car could be heard speeding away the two girls collapsed on the couch, the recent emotional storm having worn them out.

"I think Buttercup will make a good mother", Bubbles said happily.

Blossom nodded in agreement. "So do I."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Not far away Billy was going through his own emotional turmoil, though his was one of helplesness, and guilt. He watched sadly as Mandy's parents all but dragged her into their house, none to pleased that she had vacated the building earlier.

"What do I do?", he wondered out loud.

He felt a large hand on his shoulder and recognnized it as his grandfathers.

"Just be there when she needs you lad.", the old scottsman told him. "Right now that's all ye can do."

Billy nodded and looked back at the house across the street. 'I'll be there Mandy', he vowed. 'I'll be there.'

* * *

Finally Updated this story. I've been so busy with work lately with 12 hour shifts and other stuff but now it's up. I hope you enjoy it.


	3. Adelaide

Dragon's Fury

Chapter 3: Adelaide

As the sun shone through the half open curtains in a blue themed room a small electronic device sensed the time of day and performed it's designed task by switching on it's radio function.

As an upbeat tune played throught the speakers on the digital clock it prompted a certain blonde to get out of bed.

Bubbles sat up and stretched as she yawned out her weariness. Opening her still sleepy eyes she surveyed her room.

Her old stuffed toys lay in a pile in the far corner, her floor spotless except for yesterdays clothes discarded by her bed.

At the corner across the room from her toys was her studio, where she designed and made clothing, her hobby and chosen career path.

Slowly she removed her bed sheets then gracefully swung her legs out and stood to her feet. She began walking to her closet, but was interrupted.

"Bubbles, you can't go walking around in your underwear with the door open!", Blossom scolded in a hushed tone.

"Sorry Blossom, guess I was having a naughty moment", Bubbles replied coyly.

Blossom with one arm holding a bath towel and fresh clothes put her free hand on her hip. "Well nexttime you have a 'naughty moment' remember your house coat."

Bubbles sighed. "Yes mame."

Blossom grinned. "That's better. Now hurry up so we can have breakfast before Buttercup does."

Bubbles waved her away. "Yeah, yeah. Just give me a bit."

Bubbles continued walking to her closet and took her school clothes from their special rack.

She put her clothes on her bed and gingerly removed her undergarments before putting on her house coat. 'Oops, forgot to close the door', she giggled to herself.

Knowing she wouldn't be able to get into the shower anyway until her sister came out she walked over to her studio.

She looked down at her drawing board where various designs for clothes she had thought of lay.

Currently the most dominant were for her nephew, once he had been born of course.

"I better use a material that's easily cleaned. Babies are such messy things." She giggled at the thought of Buttercupgetting messy as she tried to feed her baby.

"If he inherits her stubbornness it'll be quite a show", she said with a laugh. "Which reminds me, I better go wake Buttercup."

Bubbles quietly walked from her room to Buttercup's next door. She carefully opened the door and stepped into her sisters room.

The room was still messy, having not been cleaned up since Buttercup 'awakened'.

Buttercup lay on her side facing away from the door her blanket reaching just below her shoulders.

Cautiously Bubbles walked over and gave her sister a gentle shake. "Wake up Buttercup", she sang.

The black haired girl remained still, only the gently rhythem of her breathing betraying signs of life.

Bubbles tapped her chin suspiciously, then ever so gently rolled her sister over. She smirked as her suspicions were confirmed by the ring of chocolate around her mouth. "I thought so." Chocolate stains aside Buttercup's face was the picture of peace and tranquility. She just didn't have the heart to wake her.

Bubbles sat down on a chair beside the bed just watching her sister sleep and sighed. "Oh Buttercup how I envy you. Your future seems so clear and bright. You're going to give birth to an adorable baby, you have Will and I can tell just how happy you are, and I wish I could have even half that much happiness."

Bubbles fell out of her dream state just in time to hear the water stop running. Siging she let her sister sleep and went to get ready for her shower.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bunny leaned against Will's car parked just off a short gravel airstrip, waiting for the incoming aircraft to land.

She sighed in relief as the black and green comouflaged jet touched down and slowed before taxiing off the runway and stopping in front of her.

Anxiously she waited for the female pilot to disembark from the small aircraft.

The pilot leapt from the cockpit and landed on the ground with flawless grace, her shoulder length blonde hair shimmering beautifully in the ealry moring sun and she looked at Bunny with sparkling electic blue eyes, all of it clashing with the standard issue German Luftwaffe flightsuit.

"Adelaide!" Bunny ran up to her friend and trapped her in a hug before they double kissed in greeting. "Oh it's so good to see you again."

"Yeah, It is good to see you again to Bunny." She replied, her german accent ringing through clearly.

"I'm so happy you could come so soon."

Adelaide shrugged. "I would have been here sooner but I thought it best to give them a chance to breathe first."

"So you came the second day after her emergence?"

"I thought it was long enough", the blonde replied innocently."

Bunny frowned. "Are you bothered by this?"

Adelaides smiling face suddenly turned sour and she crossed her arms not meeting the violet eyed girls gaze.

"I would have preferred he had been able to choose."

Now Bunny crossed her arms, irked by what the other girl might have been implying. "He had a choice. He could have resisted."

Adelaide stepped closer, her brows furrowed deeply. "You know how hard it is for males to resist when their at their peak! It's even harder when there is a female with them."

"It wasn't her fault!" Bunny shouted back, slight anger in her voice.

"I was told exactly what happened", Adelaide said as dark clouds formed above them. "She forced the issue, made it harder for him to resist.

"She did it because she knew he wouldn't be able to resist, so she wanted what was inevitable to be a deliberate action. She made it easier for him to make the choice."

Adelaide snorted. "Not inevitable. He could have resisted."

"You don't know that", Bunny snapped as the wind began to pick up.

"I know him better than his own mother", she growled. "And certainly better than you." How do you know he didn't have someone else in mind? Maybe there was someone else he wanted to spend the rest of his life with!"

Dark clouds swirled over their heads and the wind blew harder, rustling the leaves of the trees harshly.

Ignoring it all Buny leaned closr until her nose was barely an inch from Adelaide's and addressed her last statement. "Like who?"

Thunder boomed in the background as Adelaide's blue eyes glared into Bunny's Violet ones, tears building in them. She took a step back and turned away from the other girl.

Bunny crossed her arms and tapped her foot. "Well?"

Adelaide tightly shut her tear filled eyes and let out an inhuman shriek.

Hurrican force winds suddenly swirled around them and lighting flashed striking trees turning them to ash, thunder boomed loudly shaking the ground.

Finally Adelaide's scream died out and she fell to the ground. The storm quickly subsided and with one last rumble of thunder died out and rain took it's place.

Ignoring the rain Bunny walked up to Adelaide who lay on the ground curled up in a fetal position. She knelt down beside her and gently put a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

Adelaide slowly lifted her head up and looked up at her, tears streaming down her red stained cheeks.

"Yeah, I feel better."

Bunny smiled and helped her up. "It's best to get the buried feelings out."

The blonde girl smiled. "Yeah, I don't need them anymore. Danke."

Bunny pulled her into a gentle hug. "You're welcome."

Released from the comforting gesture Adelaide walked over to her Jet which was now covered in leaves and branches. She frowned and swept her hand diagonaly in front of her, creating a gust of wind that blew the debris off her jet.

She jumped into the cockpit and pressed a button that opened a hatch on the underside of the aircraft, then she stepped down, all with unparalleled grace.

She reached into the hatch and pulled out her lugagge before closing it.

"Got everything?", Bunny asked."

"Yeah."

"Then let's go. It's a bit of a drive to Endsville."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bubbles grunted as she squeezed through the door carrying a pile of ravaged cookie boxes to the trash. "Boy that girl sure can eat."

She went back inside and was reintroduced to the pleasant scent of freshly made pancakes.

Having already finished hers she simply sat at the table as Blossom enjoyed her fill.

Looking up the vacant stairway Bubbles thought of Buttercup. "Funny how Buttercup isn't up with all these uneaten pancakes just sitting here."

Blossom paused from her eating briefly and smirked. "Depending on when her cookie fest was she's probably too tired and bloated to get out of bed."

Unbeknownst to everyone and contrary to what Blossom said, she was very much up and about.

She was in the bathroom wearing only the underwear Will's family had given her. She had a frown on her face as she looked at the numbers displayed on the digital scale she was standing on.

"Two days and I've only gained five pounds", she grumbled. Most girls would be upset about gaining weight especially in such a short amount of time but that was Buttercup's goal. To gain weight to create a protective layer of fat for her pup. To do this she had to gain roughly fifteen pounds and was upset with the seemingly slow progress.

A low gurgling sound reached her ears generating a sigh from the raven haired teen. "Guess it's back to work."

She picked up her clothes from their place on the floor and put them on. She went to the mirror to double check that she had removed all the chocolate stains from her face then went downstairs for breakfast.

By the time she entered the dining room everyone was finished eating, leaving a stack of still warm pancakes sitting on the table just for her.

Her stomach rumbled and she rolled her eyes. 'Yes and you too.'

"Good morning Buttercup", her family greeted.

Buttercup's insincts went on alert at the unanimous and overly cheerful greeting. 'Okay, they're trying to get me in a good mood for something.'

Bubbles pulled a chair out for her. "Come and sit down Buttercup."

Buttercup eyed her blue eyed sibling suspiciously but sat down in the chair anyway, a plate, fork, and knife ready for her usage.

Blossom used a spatula to put a five pancake stack in front of her. "Here you go Buttercup, enough to start you off.

Finally she could take no more. "All right what's going on!", she yelled. "You're buttering me up for something so what is it?"

The collective sigh from her family only seemed to increase the tension in the room as Buttercup awaited an answer.

"Well as you were told yesterday", the Professor began. "One of my collegues in science has had experiance with people who have undergone similar... transformations, and we've invited him and his children to dinner on Friday.

Buttercup nodded. "Yes I remember."

The Professor swallowed. "Well he also runs an institiution for other... uh gifted people."

Buttercup snorted. "You mean freaks right."

"Not freaks", her mother insisted. "Just people who are different."

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Does it have the word 'Arkham' in it's name?"

"Stop that", her father demanded. "It's just an option for you. When he comes you can question him about it."

Everyone sat in silence awaiting Buttercup's response.

"On one condition."

The Professor straitened in his chair. "Condition?"

"I want William to be there too."

Her parents were breifly stunned and were about to protest but Buttercup cut them off with an outstretched palm. "Keep in mind that it's his pup I'm carrying and that as the father he has a right to put in his two cents because anything that changes in my life affects our son as well. That's the condition."

Her parents sighed in defeat. "Fine, but he better behave himself."

Buttercup said nothing and changed her focus to the breakfast in front of her.

Blossom and Bubbles just shrugged and went to get ready for school.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mandy sat on her bed sulking, an empty tray beside her. She was still wearing her night gown. Billy had tried to come to see her earlier but her parents had prevented him from entering the house.

So she sat there, silently stewing with bottled up anger just barely contained. The reason for her incarceration was obviously her punishment for sneaking out of the house yesterday, but despite her current situation she held no regrets about hat she had done.

A small grumbling noise from her abdomen puller her from her angry thoughts. "Hungry again eh?", she said to her belly. She reached over to a cupboard beside her bed and opened it to reveal her own pantry.

When she found about her pregnancy she began making preperations. Between the time she got home from the hospital and shen she and Billy broke the news to their families she went down to the basement and found a cabinet left over from when the kitchen had been redone. After cleaning it, it became her bedside pantry to satisfy her cravings.

It was especially usefull at this moment when she was forceably confined to her room and her window now nailed shut from the outside.

Her phone had also been confiscated completing her total isolation from the outside world.

Boredom and lonliness were her biggest enemies now. A grim smirk graced her lips as she compared her current situation to one of survival.

Sighing she opened up her box of crackers from the pantry, plopped one in her mouth and chewed. She frowned almost immediately from disatisfaction from the dry crackers that began to dissolve in her mouth.

"I need something I can sink my teeth into."

She set aside the box of crackers and went back to ehr pantry, searching through it's rather meek contents for something more satisfying.

She looked at every single item, often more than once, coming up with nothing sasisfying enough to fullfill her intensifying craving.

Grumbling to herself about not putting enough variety in her pantry she got to her feet and walked to her door. 'Screw confinement, baby comes first.'

She tried to open the door, but for some reason it wouldn't open. It wasn't locked, at least not from the inside, unless. "They locked me in my room!"

Mandy's hands balled into white knuckled fists as fury built inside her. "They think I'm just going to sit in here?"

Furious Mandy began pounding on the door in anger induced hysteria. A good ten minutes past before she succumbed to exhaustion, having only sore hands and a battered door to show for her efforts.

Her belly continued to growl and rumble and she was becoming desperate. She managed to crawl back to her pantry and took out a box of graham crackers.

'Maybe if I pile them like a sandwich I...'. That train of thought birthed a deceptively simple solution to her predicament.

She reached into her pantry and pulled out a jar of peanut butter."

She spread the penut butter on the graham crackers and put the crakers from the first box on top. She repeted this process three more time before finally having a multilayerd crackers sandwich.

Admiring her creation she licked her lips and after a prompt from her growling stomch devoured it.

Her taste satisfied but her hunger not she made more until she ran out of crackers, then ate them all. Using her fingers she removed the peanut butter from around her mouth as well as the crumbes that had stuck to it then licked her lips clean.

Though she was now fully satisfied her feeding had thoroughly tired her. Using the last of her strength she pulled herself up onto her bed and fell into a deep slumber.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Buttercup sat alone on the couch, not in the best of moods. Firstly she suddenly felt insecure being in the house alone, and secondly she was bored, and noting good played on tv at this time of day. She sighed but suddenly heard footsteps approaching the door. "Mandy?"

The door opened to reveal Rayza carrying two bags. "Hello Buttercup", she greeted cheerfully.

"Um hi", she responded. 'Maybe I should've locked the door.'

Rayza walked in and closed the door. "Hungry? I brought food."

Buttercup was surprised. "Uh, that's great Rayza but we have food here ya know."

Rayza shrugged. "I know but I can't cook all the stuff I want with the ingredients here." Without another word she walked into the kitchen.

Buttercup shook her head in deisbelief. 'Wierd family.' Despite it though she couldn't help but smile. After all, Rayza was doing this because she cared.

She heard the familiar roar of an engine pull into the driveway and was immediately curious. 'Okay, that's either William coming really early from school or it could be Bunny if she barrowed his car.'

Once again the door opened, this time revealing her brown haired sister. "Hi Buttercup", she greeted. "How are you feeling?"

"Bored", she answered sourly.

Bunny smiled. "I think that can be remedied."

Buttercup looked over and saw a blonde girl in a green flight suit. "Who are you?"

The blonde girl smiled. "I am Adelaide."

"She's Dray's cousin", Bunny added.

Buttercup raised an eyebrow. "Funny you don't sound Canadian."

Bunny laughed. "That's cause she's german."

Buttercup gave her sister an irritated glare for implying a lack of intellect on her part.

Rayza suddenly ran into the room. "Adelaide!" Rayza ran up to and hugged the german girl tightly. "Oh it's so good to see you again. It's been months since I last saw you."

Adelaide shrugged. "Well I cannot babysit you all the time you know."

Rayza rolled her eyes. "Like we've ever needed to be babysat." She looked over at Buttercup who wore a tired expression. "Getting weary of all the introductions?"

Buttercup crossed her arms and settled back into the couch. "It would be a lot easier for me if you just waited till the next family reunion to introduce me to everyone."

Rayza shrugged. "If we introduced that many relatives all at once you might have been overwhelmed. That's not good when you're expecting because it causes stress."

Buttercup sighed. "Well I guess I should thank you for that consideration."

Rayza smiled. "You're welcome." She turned to Adelaide. "And you, go change out of that flight suite. You're visiting, not preparing for inspection."

Adeliade walked up the stairs to the bathroom to change, Rayza went back into the kitchen, while Bunny sat down beside Buttercup.

The dark haired girl barely registered Bunny's presence as the watched Adeliade ascend the stairs to the family lavatory. 'How did she already know where the bathroom was?'

"So."

Buttercup turned to face her sister. "Huh?"

"How are you feeling today."

"Well I was hungry all day yesterday and the day before so I thought I'd change things up a little and be bored instead."

Bunny chuckled. "Well if you want we can go for a short walk later, just to get you out of the house.

Buttercup sighed. "Well, it's a start."

Bunny shrugged. "Well what do you want to do?"

Buttercup sighed again. "I don't know."

"Well if you can't think of anything then you cannot be bored."

The two girls turned to see Adelaide coming down the stairs wearing a simple black t-shirt and miniskirt.

"Then what do you suggest I do?" Buttercup asked.

Adelaide tapped her chin. "Have you thought about names?"

Buttercup blinked. "Um, well... no I haven't."

Adelaide shrugged. "That's something you could do."

Buttercup's stomach growled and she sighed. "After my second breakfast."

"Coming right up."

Rayza entered the room cheerfully carrying a plate of large sausages and setting them on the coffee table in front of Buttercup.

"Do I even want to know what kind of animal those came from?"

Rayza laughed. "Probably not."

Sighing heavily the recently reborn dragoness dug into ther meal, though at a slower rate than yesterday.

Rayza sat down beside her. "What about Dezrick?"

Buttercup paused. "What?"

"Your pup. It means: Of great vision."

Buttercup frowned. "I don't know. I think to put my family at ease I should choose a more... human name."

Bunny nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I think that's best."

The other two girls sighed.

"Alright then", Rayza said. "How about Jacen, after the hero from mythology."

Buttercup shook her head. "Doesn't seem suitable. It seems too casual to me. I want a name with a bit more... power behind it."

Bunny grinned, she should have expected that. "What about Alexander."

Buttercup stopped and seemed to seriously consider it. "Hm, yeah, something like that."

Rayza smiled and flipped open a notebook. "Okay so we've got Alexander so far, how about Dimitri?"

Buttercup looked at her. "Firstly: no thanks Second: how long have you been holding that notebook?"

Rayza shrugged trying not to laugh, "Pretty much since I sat down."

Buttercup slapped her head in exhasperation and the other girls chuckled.

Adelaide was the next to put forward a suggestion. "Maybe Fredrick."

Buttercup shook her head. "Maybe I should wait a little longer before thinking of names."

Adelaide nodded. "Yes, inspiration will come eventually."

Buttercup sighed and nodded. "Eventually."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The school day had ended and Will was on his way out to Buttercup's home. As he made his way through the sea of students he spotted Billy standing unmoving in front of his locker. Fighting his way through the crowd he approached him. "Hey Billy, what's up?"

Billy said nothing but grabbed his bay and secured his locker.

"Are you okay?" Will asked.

"Can we talk."

"Sure let's just get out of here first."

After ten minutes of navigating the flood of students leaving school for the day, Billy told Will about what happened that morning.

"They wouldn't let you in?"

Billy nodded. "I don't know what to do."

Will looekd at him sternly. "If there's an obstacle between you and theone you love, you either eliminate it or bypass it.

Billy sighed. "Well since I can't eliminate Mandy's parents how am I supposed to go around them?"

Billy stopped when he realized Will wasn't beside him anymore. He turned around and saw him staring at a house, Mandy's house. Had they come that far without him realizing it.

He walked up to Will and asked. "What are you doing?"

"Mandy's the only one home", he said. "It looks like she's in her room."

Billy didn't even ask how he knew all that. All her could think about was an oportunity to see Mandy. He ran to the door and rang the bell, hoping Mandy could answer it.

"Roughly twenty seconds passed and nothing happened. Then a dull tapping sound was heard. They backed away from the house and looked up to see Mandy at her bedroom window."

"What's wrong Mandy?", Billy yelled.

Mandy said something but her voice was muffled by the glass window. Billy couldn't hear what she said but Will with his predator's ears could.

"She's locked in her room", he told Billy.

Billy was flabberghasted. "Why did they do that?"

"Let's just get her out."

"How?"

Will handed Billy his school bag. "Hold this."

Billy took the bag and watched as Will crouched and then jumped up to an extraordinary hight up to the lip of the roof under Mandy's window.

Will pulled himself up and stood on the roof. He examined the window and saw that it was simply a board nailed to the window frame. Crude but effective.

Will grabbed the plank that held the window shut and with some effort pulled it off.

Mandy quickly opened the window and grabbed Will by his shirt. "You have to get me out of here."

Will nodded. "Okay, but you might want to change first."

Mandy suddenly remembered that she was only wearing her nightgown. "Uh, right."

Mandy quicly grabbed her clothes from the floor and dashed into the bathroom to change.

Only a moment later she came out and Will picked her up and they dropped to the ground.

The instant Will put her down she ran towards Billy, and the two shared a passionate embrace. "Oh Billy", she cried. "I was scared and hungry and lonely."

"You're okay now", Billy told her. "You're okay."

"I better be going", Will said.

"Oh uh, yeah great, thanks", Billy called back.

"Billy."

The red haired boy looked down at Mandy who was still clinging to him. "I need to go for a walk."

Billy nodded and gently pulled her along as they walked down the sidewalk.

Blossom and Bubbles were flying the short distance home since the bus was not available.

"I wonder what Buttercup does to keep herself amused all day?" Bubbles wondered aloud.

"Probably timing herself on how long it takes her to clean out the fridge", Blossom replied only half joking.

Bubbles gave her sister a disapproving glare. "She can't help it."

Blossom sighed. "I know."

They landed in front of their house and walked towards the door.

"Remember", Bubbles said. "We're her sisters. We have to be supportive and understanding during this time in her life."

"I know I know", Blossom said in irritation. "But that doesn't mean we have to approve everything she does."

Not waiting for a reply from her blonde sister Blossom entered their home.

"What about Victor?" The two heard as they entered the house.

"Not bad", they heard Buttercup say. "But it still doesn't quite fit."

"What's all this about?" Blossom asked.

"Names", Buttercup answered. "They've been spamming me with'em all day."

"Aw", Bubbles whined. "Couldn't you wait until I got home?"

"The conversation shouldn't have started up again in the first place." Buttercup said glaring at Rayza and Bunny.

Bunny shrugged sheepishly. "Sorry, guess I'm just excited."

"You will have your turn at making babies soon enough Bunny."

The two puffs turned to see a blonde haired girl come out of the kitchen.

"Friend or relative?" Blossom asked.

"Relative", she answered quickly. "I am Adelaide."

Blossom put her hands on her hips. "Not that I don't appreciate your family taking an interest in my sisters well being but this isn't Grand Central Station."

She shrugged. "We are a close family."

The door opened and Will entered the house. "Adelaide!"

he dropped his bag and ran towards the blonde girl picking her up and spinning her around before they gave each other a quick kiss.

'Apparently closer than everyone thought', Blossom thought to herself, surprised by their actions.

"Oh it's so good to see you again", he told the girl in his arms. "I knew you'd be coming but I didn't think it'd be so soon."

She smiled. "Well someone has to come and make sure you're taking care of yourself."

"That's what my mother's here for", he reminded her.

"Your mother doesn't know you like I do", she countered.

"Ahem."

Will turned to see Buttercup sitting on the couch arms crossed and looking rather peeved.

Sighing he released his cousin and turned to her.

"Look, I know I wasn't here this morning but I was taking care of something important."

The room was deathly silent, like in a movie when two characters confronted each other, ususally leading up to an epic fight scene between them.

Everyone waited for Buttercup to respond, but she didn't. Instead she stood up and walked towards the stairs.

All the rooms occupants seemed to collectively hold their breaths as she paused as she made the first step up.

"Are you coming?"

Sighing Will left the company of his cousins and went up the stairs after her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Billy and Mandy had been walking for roughly ten minutes without either of them saying a word. The whole situations seemed tense as they waited for the other to say something.

Billy was the first to break. "You wanna talk about it?"

Mandy sighed sadly. She didn't want to talke about it but she knew she had to, and Billy had a right to know.

"My parents sealed me in my room."

Billy looked at her shocked. "Why would they do that?" Then her remembered. "Is it because you snuck out yesterday?"

Mandy scowled. "Partly but mostly their using aht as an excuse to utilize their new authority to get back at me for everything I did in the past."

Now it was Billy's turn to frown. "Don't they realize that you're pregnant?"

Mandy sighed. "My guess is they think that they can push me until I start showing."

Billy's blood boiled. Didn't they realize that everything that happened to Mandy affected the baby as well?

At least your parents aren't schemeing to take the baby away from you", Billy told her.

Mandy gave a light snort. "It wouldn't surprise me if they were."

Billy blinked. "What?"

Mandy took his arm and pulled him to a bench, implying she wanted to sit down when she explained. They sat in silence for a moment as Mandy collected her thoughts.

"I never told anyone this", She began. "But my mother always treated me more like an accessory then a daughter. Taking me to outings and get togethers with her lady friends but otherwise she didn't spend any time with me."

Billy paused a moment to consider her words. "That explains a lot."

It seemed clear to Billy that Mandy's cruel behavior had spawned from the passive parenting her parents had given her. An accesssory to her mother and her father wishing she were a son. Was it any wonder she had been like that. This caused him to wonder; what about the baby had caused Mandy to change?

Billy's thought were interrupted when he heard sniffling. He saw Mandy's cheeks had a few tears slowly falling down.

Gently he pulled her close, trying to comfort her as more tears fell. He stroked her hair as she started to calm down.

"You wanna keep walking?" He asked her softly.

Swallowing her remaining tears she answered. "Yeah, I'd like to stay out of my 'home in hell' as long as possible.

Billy felt saddened by Mandy's choice of words for the place she lived, but he felt he couldn't do anything about it now. But damned if he would let this continue.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will didn't know if he was more nervous before coming into Buttercup's room or after she had shut the door after he came in. Neither of them had spoken a word but the seriousness of on Buttercup's face spoke volumes.

"Are you upset about the fact that I didn't come see you this moring, or is it something else?"

Buttercup went to her bed and sat down. "That's not a big deal actually", she told him.

"Well something's got to be bothering you", he said as he sat beside her.

She looked down. "I think my family's trying to get rid of me."

Will struggled not to laugh at the absurd notion.

"I know it sounds dumb", she continued. "But more and more I keep feeling that's what's happening."

"And where is this feeling coming from?", he asked her.

Buttercup took a deep breath. "This friday some science guy my dad knows is coming for dinner with his kids. To see me obviously."

Will's lips curled in a snarl. "What's with your parents are they trying to tell the whole world of our existence?"

"Anyway", Buttercup interrupted. "I want you to be there."

He raised an eyebrow. "Your parents agreed to this?"

She smiled. "They had to if they wanted me to cooperate."

Will couldn't help but smile himself. "If they want me to cooperate the science freak is not going to touch you."

Buttercup's face turned serious. "I just don't want to do anything that'll put the... pup in danger."

Will wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. "If that science freak tries to get at you." He unsheathed the claws on his other hand. "I'll kill him."

Buttercup chuckled. "Oddly enough that's one of the most romantic things you'lve ever said to me."

He grinned and lifted her chin up. "You know me. I'm a romantic."

Buttercup made a grin of her own and moved closer. "Yeah, my kind of romantic."

They finally met in a passionate kiss that burned all of Buttercup's fears away. At thay point she knew that if all else failed, if her family ever did abandon her, he would not.

* * *

so after a long wait it's finally up. Sorry for taking so long but it's up now. Enjoy.


	4. Dinner

Dragon's Fury

Chapter 4: Dinner

"John hurry and get changed our guests will be here soon."

Professor Utonium turned to his wife.

"Tut tut Margaret. All scientists in our association meet in our labcoats. It's tradition and a sign of respect, and besides I am wearing a tie."

Blossom came into the room at that moment.

"But Dad you always wear that tie."

The Professor shrugged. "If it isn't dirty don't change it."

Margaret's eyes widened in horror.

"John, please don't tell me that's the same tie you've been wearing all week!"

The Professor looked at his wife blissfully unawhare of any wrongdoings on his part.

"Why yes dear but...

"Go change it now!", his wife demanded.

"But honey.."

Margaret pointed towards their bedroom. "Now!"

Sighing in defeat the professor walked out of the room with his head hung low.

Margaret sighed heavily. "I hope Buttercup is having an easier time than me."

Blossom smirked. " I wouldn't count on it."

"Buttercup I can hardly breathe", Will complianed.

"Well if you'd quit moving long enough I'd be able to tighten it properly."

"Why do I even need a bow tie anyway when this is a Semi-formal occasion?"

Buttercup pulled him closer to better manipulate the stubborn black bow tie.

"Because this is the only way The Professor and Mom would let Bunny attend. Apparently my approval wasn't a good enough reason."

Her face had a frown but her eyes's held sadness within them.

A pair of arms wrapped Buttercup from behind.

"I'm happy you wan't me around so badly Buttercup", Bunny told her. "But, be honest he looks rediculous in your dad's old outfit."

That was true. Her father had obviously been of a smaller build. They couldn't even get it to fit on him. Frankly he did look rediculous.

Buttercup sighed. "Yeah, if he went out like that then it would be a lot worse. Mom would never allow it."

"You're right Buttercup, I wouldn't."

Buttercup whiled around to see her mother standing in the doorway looking slightly amused.

"At least you tried to put it on", she said. "But I'd rather you wore something of your own that fits. I just avoided a disaster with my husband I don't need another one."

Will sighed in relief. "Thank you."

He then burst into flames and flew out of the holes in the shirt, much to the surprise to the two Utoniums but a common sight for Bunny.

When Will's body reformed in front of them he was wearing black dress shoes, black trousers, and a white collared shirt under a red blazer.

Margaret nodded her approval then looked at Buttercup and her jaw nearly dropped when she took notice of her appearence.

"Buttercup you look gorgeous!", she yelled.

Buttercup shifted awkwardly at the rather loud comment. It wasn't often such a compliment was used on her without being accompanied by a sarcastic tone.

Starting at the top: her raven black hair was cleaned and groomed to perfection not a single hair out of place with her hair held behind her ears by a green hairband with the exception of her bangs which hung naturally, parted to expose her face which despite not having a hint of makeup had perfect complexion.

Her breasts were neatly tucked into the dress and her waist was trim and...

"Buttercup! What happened to all your extra fat?"

Buttercup's face flustered in irritation.

"I'm not that fat mom. I just, sort of, tucked it all in."

Looking at her daughters midsection more closely this time she saw the barely noticable bulge pushing against the fabric but the dress still held it's shape remarkably well.

The only other thing she wore on the outside were her black dress shoes and nylon stockings.

Margaret sighed. "Alright as long as it's not harming the baby."

Buttercup nodded. "Don't worry mom I'm sure."

Nodding Mrs. Utonium turned to leave the room.

"Very well but hurry up our guests will be here any moment. Make sure you behave yourselves."

When her mother turned away Buttercup scowled. She knew that statement was more for the three of them then anyone else.

Bubbles checked herself in the mirror.

She wore a long blue skirt with a white belt and a matching blouse. She wore her sapphire earrings that she got for her last birthday and a gold chain around her neck.

Her trademark pigtails were now styled in elegant curls.

"Perfect" she said in satisfaction.

"You look great Bubbles."

Smiling she looked at her pink eyed sister. "Thanks. you too."

Blossom wore a pink mini dress that had a slight v-neck showing just a hint of cleavage. Her only jewlery was a pair of gold earrings.

At that moment the doorbell rang snapping everyon in the house to attention.

"Show time", Blossom said with a nervous smile.

Margaret checked herself in the enterance way mirror quickly then promptly answered the door.

A man in a high collar white lab coat and goggles stood outside.

"Professor Membrane", Margaret greeted. "Nice to see you again."

Professor Membrane bowed. "The pleasure is all mine Margaret."

Behind him were his two children.

The first his son who shared the large Scythe hairdoo on the top of his head and wore large glasses. His clothes consisted of Black dress pants and a shirt under a black trench coat.

The second was his daughter and was far more striking.

Her Violet hair was tied up in a loose bun with her bangs hanging down but styled so that it was kept away from her face by a slight up turn before it dropped.

She wore a beautiful backless mini dress and shoes that matched her hair. Her face looked devoid of any sort of makeup or other cosmetics.

Margaret fully opened the door and welcomed them inside.

Professor Utonium and Professor Membrane shook hands.

"Good of you to invite us John."

"It was my pleasure Vincent."

He gestured to his left. "My daughters, Blossom, Bubbles and..." He sighed when there was only empty air beside Bubbles.

"Where is Buttercup?", he asked his rather peeved wife.

"She'll be down any minute", she replied as cheerfully as she could muster.

"I'm already here."

Everyone turned to see Buttercup standing by the stairs with crossed arms. She knew the real reason for this little get together and she made no effort to hide her contempt.

Will stood beside her grinning.

"Nice to see you again Gaz."

The Violet haired girl looked surprised.

"Dray? So it is you after all."

He nodded. "Yep but I didn't expect us to meet again like this."

He looked over at her suddenly aggitated brother .

"And I see you brought Dib-worm with you."

Seething Dib stepped forward angry.

"And just what's a mysterious Alien collaborator doing here?

"Please son", his father said. "We are guests here."

But Dib was unwavered. "Then what is he doing here?", he demanded pointing at Will.

Having had enough Buttercup stepped in between them and glared at Dib.

"He's with me big head", she growled. "And I'm not one you should cross."

Buttercup kept her hands in tight fists to prevent her claws from coming out.

"So you betterscrew off or I'm going to rip your head from your puny neck, eat out your brains and use your skull as a flower pot."

She stepped closer. "You get me?"

Dib narrowed his eyes.

"After protecting the world from freaks and Aliens do you really think some girl could threaten me like..."

Dib was suddenly cut off when he was suddenly hoisted into the air by a rather miffed brunette.

"Growing up with Gaz I would have thought you had developed more sense then to make such comments Dib-worm", Bunny said with a sinister smile.

"You're here too? Why?" He asked.

"Buttercup's my sister", she replied. "You have a problem with her, you have a problem with me and we both know you don't want that."

She released him and he brushed himself off.

"Anyway", he said. "I came here just as I was asked but now I have to go home." He walked out the door then yelled back into the house. "And spy on a certain Alien trying to take over the world and enslave all of humanity."

With that said he slammed the door.

Prof. Membrane shook his head.

"My poor son."

Gaz put a hand on his arm.

"Come on Dad, let's just have dinner."

As everyone piled into the dinning room Margaret remained behind to observe briefly.

She watched as Will pulled out a chair for Buttercup who looked surprised by the gesture but took her seat. A little embarassed though.

Looking at the ebony haired girl she seemed almost alien. Whenever she had been forced to dress up before she put in the minimal effort possible and she had always kept a scowl on her face.

Now though she had pulled out all the stops in looking after herself and the scowl was replaced with a slightly embarassed face.

Will sat to her right with Gaz sitting on his right sat next to her father at the end of the table. Across from her was where Dib would have sat. To the right of that was Bubbles who sat next to Blossom then Margaret took her seat beside her with her husband at the head of the table. Bunny took the final seat across from her on Buttercup's left.

Adorning the table top were a large variety of foods from baked ham to creamed corn.

The first few minutes were spent with everyone getting food onto their plates and passing it around.

Blossom noticed the very average amount of food on Buttercup's plate. Actually today she had been eating fairly average amounts. Maybe she had finally finished creating that layer of fat she constantly mentioned.

She looked at her sister who stared at her plate with blank eyes. She was lost in her own world again.

"So how has the Utonium family been?", Prof. Membrane asked.

Blossom snapped out of her sibling analyzation and back to focus on the overall dinner.

"Very good sir", she replied cheerfully, hoping it didn't sound too hasty.

"Now now", he said. "We can talk freely now."

Gaz looked at Buttercup with her now more vibrant amber eyes.

"So how's life as a mother so far?"

Buttercup blinked. "Well, I haven't had much energy until today cause I was always eating and sleeping. But yesterday I finally hit the fifteen pound mark so now I can relax a little."

Gaz laughed. "Yeah, I can imagine the difficulty in that when you're used to the routine of being a teenager."

Will smiled. "To her credit she didn't cry when she found out she was pregnant."

Gaz smiled. "I'm sure your son will be happy to know that."

Buttercup smiled too. "Yeah I guess."

"Anyway", Professor Utonium interjected. "We are here to discuss the centre as a means to help Buttercup get on with her life."

"Prof. Membrane shrugged. "I really don't think the centre is necessary for her."

The Utonium parents were shocked. "What!"

Seeing their shock Vincent could tell he would have to put extra detain into his explanation.

"I came here because besides having a chance to have dinner with a professional colleague I wanted to help you daughter who I thought was an awakened sleeper."

Blossom raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What?"

"During the past few decades or so", Prof. Membrane began. "'Element mediums' or 'Elementals' if you prefer, have an interesting trait in the strength of their genetics. Even if born in a human it get's stronger every generation.

"Woman who had perfectly normal conceptions went through the transformation as a result of their concieved child."

Buttercup suddenly thought. "Just like me."

"But this isn't because either of their parents were Elementals. It's because the child needed it's mother to become one in order to survive becuase it was an Elemental itself. This is because the body of a normal human female can't support the child or create the stem cells necessary for it's development.

The Utoniums nodded in understanding.

"Then there are other cases in which girls have simply gone through the metamorphosis as a result of puberty causing a catalyst with the gene.

Blossom's eyes widened.

"You mean that someone could just spontaneously go through the transformation?"

Prof. Membrane nodded.

"Yes but only females are capable and this was the case for most of the girls at the centre. Males are either born an elemental or a human."

Buttercup leaned in.

"Would I be able to meet them?" she asked hopefully.

Vincent shrugged.

"I don't think it would be a problem. Do you Gaz?"

She shrugged. "Nah, I could arrange it easily."

"Good because I believe it would be beneficial psychologically as well."

The Utonium parents looked relieved that Buttercup was going for any reason.

'What else is going on here?' Prof. Membrane wondered.

The rest of dinner went on fairly normaly after that. Conversation lighted the atmosphere with busrts of liveliness whenever a story was told.

After dessert Bubbles looked around for Buttercup but she didn't seem to be anywhere.

"Looking for someone?"

Bubbles turned to see Gaz.

"Well I'm looking for Buttercup but since your here I wanted to ask you about... your brother.

Gaz sighed. "Oh yeah... sorry about him."

Bubbles shook her head.

"No, I just think that... it seems that everyone was a bit hard on him."

Gaz sighed more heavily.

"He's a decent guy and yeah he does always have the best interests of the world at heart but he is very prejudice too. If he knew about Buttercup and he had his way, your sister would be a guest in a disection room."

Bubbles looked horrified.

"You can't be serious."

Gaz looked at her sith a somber, even sad expression.

"I'm afraid I am."

Buttercup sat on the balcony on the roof. Looking at the moon and it's shining silver radiance upon the city.

Buttercup couldn't help but become mezmerized by the beauty despite the bland cityscape.

"Watcha doin way up here?"

Buttercup turned to see Gaz as she walked up beside her.

"Being up here by yourself I'm guessing you've got a lot on your mind."

Buttercup sighed. "I get the impression that my parents want to keep William and me seperated."

Gaz rested her chin on her hands. "Why do you think that?"

Buttercup looked down into the backyard.

"I don't know it's just a feeling I get. Ever since his family showed up Mom and Dad have been acting kinda defensive."

Gaz nodded. "I think they're just afraid of losing you."

Buttercup looked at her curiously. "Losing me?"

Gaz sighed. "Working with the centre I've seen it a lot. Their daughter goes through the transformation and their precious little girl is suddenly no longer human. They think that part of them is lost forever. As a result they desperatly hold on to whatever's left."

Taking this information in Buttercup looked thoughtful.

"And no girl that goes through that transformation is ever the same again. Mentally or physically."

Gaz nodded. "That's right and the family hardly recognizes them sometimes. That makes it even harder for them to let go cause they want their old daughter back."

Buttercup put her hands together. "Any advice?"

Gaz shook her head.

"You should ask the girls at the centre when you meet them."

Having nothing else to say Gaz left Buttercup alone with her thoughts once again.

'Do Mom and Dad think his family is trying to take me away from them?'

"Penny for your thoughts."

Buttercup turned her head to see William walking towards her.

"Just thinking about stuff that happened tonight."

Will came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

Buttercup sighed contently, feeling safe in his strong loving arms.

"William", she asked. "What would happen if we got married?"

There was a long pause before she recieved an answer.

"Well we'd probably live together and raise our son together. Have more kids probably."

Buttercup couldn't help but smile. It sounded so ideal.

'Shows how much I've changed', she thought. Two weeks ago she would have beat her own daylights out for such thoughts.

"We wouldn't live here though would we", she said knowingly.

She heard him sigh. "No. We'd probably go to my home town."

His words sounded almost shamful. Guilty even.

"Everyone at home knows who we are and accepts us. Our kids wouldn't have to hide what they are. They could have a reasonably normal life."

Buttercup had to admit it sounded wonderful, but it meant she would be sperated from her family.

Guessing what she was thinking Will pulled her closer.

"You could still visit your family pretty easily. You'd just have to take a trip in our family jet.

Buttercup laughed. "Sounds great."

Both teens looked up at the moon, both with the same thought.

'What if.'

"By the way", he told her.

"hmmm?"

"Don't threaten about eating out someone's brains. Cause human brains taste like water soaked bread."

Buttercup chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

**I realize this might seem short for how long you guys had to wait but this was hard for me to right because I wasn't sure how I wanted this chapter to turn out.**

**It turned out pretty good so I'm happy. Hopefully I can update more frequently**


	5. Field Trip

Dragon's Fury

Chapter 5: Field Trip

Mandy sat on her bed sulking once again. One could easily imagine steam billowing from her ears.

A boarded up window blocked any source of natural light and numerous locks on the outside of the door cemented her confinement. She was glad she had her own bathroom.

Her now fully stocked mini fridge and pantry provided some comfort but did little to lighten her mood.

So she sat stewing at the end of her bed with the occasional grumble.

She didn't regret sneaking out of the house yesterday. Why did her parents see the need to lock her up anyway?

Right now all she wanted was somebody to talk to. Billy and everyone else was unable to see her, blocked by the stubborn barrier that was her parents.

She sighed glumly. What else would come to ruin her day?

Right on cue Mandy could hear a large racket coming from downstairs.

"Now what?", she muttered bitterly.

Downstairs Claire watched as Gladys stormed over towards their house with a nervous Harold in tow.

"Phil!", she called.

Instantly her husband ran from the garage right to her side panting.

"Yes dear?"

"We have the 'Cracked Kettle' and 'Idiot Senior' coming over."

Clairs voice was filled with disgust and malice. It almost made Phil shiver.

Before Gladys could even ring the doorbell Clair opened the door.

"What do you want?", she demanded.

Gladys' eyes burned.

"We want to know why you won't let Billy see Mandy and why she's a prisoner inside her own home!"

Clair put her hands on her hips.

"First of all I don't want that ham headed monkey you call a son anywhere near her and second: what happens in our house is none of your business."

Gladys gritted her teeth in anger.

"She's carrying my grandchild. That makes it my business!"

Right at that time Grim was coming back after a happy day of reaping without the displeasurable company of either Billy or Mandy.

He could hear the shouts coming from Mandy's house and moved quickly to investigate.

"The fact that it's your grandchild is what concerns me." Clair snapped. "It'll probably end up being either retarted or insane."

"Oh yeah, well judging from you two I wouldn't be surprised if it turned into a neo tyrant."

"Well if it had been up to me and if I didn't know Mandy would die from it I would have given her an abortion."

"How could you do such a thing?", Gladys snarled. "If not for that spell we wouldn't even be having this conversation."

It was then that Grim stepped in.

"Oh, yeah dis is probably a good time to mention dat de whole spell ting was an illusion."

The bickering parents all fell silent.

"What?"

Grim shrugged.

"When I was frozen I wasn't able to tell what was goin on exactly, as I froze up I saw the kids get hit and den I was frozen completely losing all sense of time. But Stewpid isn't the best spell caster . Transfering sperm is way out of his league. My guess is he made them hormone high then altered their memories."

Clair was furious.

"You mean my daughter was RAPED!"

Grim put up his hand in defense but before he could speak Gladys interrupted.

"That's the most absurd thing I've ever heard. If anything she raped him."

"How dare you!"

Wanting to avoid getting pulled into the fighting Grim slipped away.

"Loud enough to wake de dead", he muttered to himself.

Just down the street at the Utonium's home Bunny waited at the bottom of the stairs for her sister.

"Come on Buttercup", she called. "We can't keep Gaz waiting."

Almost immediately Buttercup appeared at the top of the stairs and ran down.

"Sorry but when I gotta go I really gotta go."

"If you had to go that bad then It shouldn't have taken you so long.", Bunny countered.

"Whatever", Buttercup said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Let's just go."

Gaz had offered to pick them up and was waiting outside in her purple RX-8.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Buttercup said as she slid into the back seat."

"It's fine", she replied as Bunny sat besider her. She backed out of the driveway and drove off towards her home town.

"So", she asked Buttercup. "Any cravings yet?"

Buttercup sighed.

"Just cookies". She crossed her arms. "All that stuff I looked up on pregnancy went up in smoke when I changed species."

Gaz laughed.

"Yeah that's usually how it works. Which reminds me have you seen Dray at all today."

Buttercup sighed more heavily this time.

"Yeah, he came over real quick and told me he had something important he had to do."

Gaz nodded.

"Yeah I fiugred. It's important to be prepared."

Buttercup looked up with a concerned look.

"Prepared for what?"

Gaz grinned. "For hunting a hunter."

Mandy sat on her bed with her arms wrapped around her as she heard the adults continue their verbal slugfest and throw the occasional hurtful statemnt. She couldn't hear everything fortunately.

Suddenly she heard the locks being undone and she shuffled back to the head of her bead nervously.

The door opened to reaveal Billy, sending her heart rocket jumping with joy.

She hopped off her bed and embraced him tightly.

"Oh, Billy I'm so glad it's you!"

Happy to have his love in his arms again he wrapped his arms protectively around her.

"Are you okay?"

Mandy buried her head in his chest.

"No, no I'm not."

She grunted in frustration.

"This sucks being so hormonal. I feel like a wimp huddling on my bed like this.

"This is revenge for what I've done to them over the years", she said bitterly. "I thought that if I was nice then they would be good to me when I got more... dependant."

Billy nodded as several puzzle pieced fell into place in his mind.

"But it's not working!", she cried. "They're just taking advantage of it."

Billy gently pet her head.

"You just started. Maybe it neds more time?"

She looked at him desperately.

"And what will happen to me and the baby in the meantime? My mom's so clueless it's like she's never been pregnant before!"

Billy sighed.

"I guess you're right, but what should we do?"

Mandy thought only for a moment before thinking of a solution.

"First I need my phone."

A little while later Mandy's phone had been found and hooked back up and she dialed a well memorized phone number.

'Please be home', she silently pleaded.

"Hello?", answered a small unfamiliar voice.

A little confused Mandy asked.

"Uh, is Mrs. Bosun there?"

"Um, yeah one sec."

To Mandy the voice sounded like that of a toddler.

"Mommy it's for you", the little voice called.

Mandy suddenly felt her stomach turn to lead.

"Mommy?"

She heard the phone change hands and a much more mature voice answered.

"Hello?"

Mandy took a deep breath.

"Auntie."

There was a long silence on the other end.

"Mandy? What is it? What's wrong?"

Mandy sighed. She never seemed to call her aunt unless something was wrong. She felt guilty about that."

"Aunt Krystal it's-I", she took another deep breath. "I need your help."

There was another pause.

"Alright sweetie, I'll come over."

Mandy breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks auntie. I love you."

"I love you too dear."

Mandy gently hung up the phone and lay back on her bed.

"First time I've ever heard you say 'I love you' to anyone", Billy commented.

Mandy smiled.

"Aunt Krystal's always been special to me. I have a real bond with her. She's like a mother to me."

Billy pondered.

"I don't think I've ever met her."

Mandy grinned.

"When you do, you might be surprised."

After about an hour and a half of driving Gaz, Bunny and Buttercup arrived at their destination.

"The Centre for biological anomalies", Buttercup read of the building. "How complimentary."

The centre was a large facility that bore a disturbing but not unexpected resemblance to an asylum.

It was several buildings attatched together with the tallest one being about ten stories tall. Some were old buildings whose red brick walls had dulled brown with age. Others were newer but bland administrative buildings.

Gaz drove up to a guard shack in front of a large metal door and swiped her ID card.

The guard checked the Data on the screen and nodded pushing a button to open the door revealing a ramp.

Gaz drove down the ramp into an underground parkade into a spot marked 'Reserved' and turned off the car.

"Here we are", she announced. "Right close to the elevator."

Buttercup was about to say she'd take the stairs instead but then remembered that she wasn't able to fly up stair wells anymore.

They were silent as they stepped inside the dull grey elevator and it took them up the main level.

The doors parted to reveal the dull white walls of a nearly deserted corridor.

"Nothing to see here", Gaz said as she lead them down the corridor. "Mostly just storage rooms and staff facilities."

As they continued down the hall Buttercup became increasingly uncomfortable. The quiet empty corridor looked like that of an empty hospital, or like the insane asylums she'd seen in movies.

Gaz stopped them at a large door.

"This is where the tour really begins."

She opend the door and natural light flooded in, forcing Bunny but not Buttercup to shield her eyes. She found this strange so she mentally filed it away under something to think about later.

The next of their senses to be bombarded was smell. A wave of auroma's flooded in from the outside and clairified as they went through the door outside.

A large space within the wall of buildings that surrounded the complex was a garden. Fruit trees, flowers and even crops were all arranged into neat rows that brightned up the area so much it was like they were a light source unto themselves.

Bunny walked over to one of the rows of flowers-Petunias if Buttercup guessed correctly, and lightly sniffed it.

"Mmmmm, just like I remember", the brunette said reverently.

Buttercup looked at the people working on the flowers. Tilling the soil, trimming them, others adding fertilizer. Although she couldn't make out their faces because of their wide brimmed straw hats she could at least see their smiles.

"Your staff seems to like their job", she commented.

Gaz chuckled.

"They're not staff. They live here."

Buttercup looked at her astonished.

"They do, but why would they... Is this how they earn their keep?"

Gaz explained.

Before, this place used to be barren ground between the buildings until one of our patients, just- like them", (she gestured to the workers), "wanted to do something about it. She was bored and wanted something to do cause we didn't have many recreational facilities when we opened, so she decided to make a garden.

She lead them deeper into the beautiful biological utopia.

"It started out as just a little garden like you would have in your backyard, but as more people got involved it grew and expanded into what it is today."

Buttercup looked around.

"Well it's hard not to be impressed."

Smiling Gaz lead them on.

"Come, the aquariums next."

She brought them over to another building with glass doors. Opening them she graciously allowed them in first into a massive roomlined with glass and fish.

"This is our above ground aquarium", Gaz explained. "It's a great place to take a walk and relax. It's also used for therapy."

Gaz lead them into a glass tunnel, fish and other sea creatures swimming all around them.

Buttercup couldn't wipe the smile from her face. It was amazing, it felt exhilerating. She couldn't explain why.

Exiting the tunnel Gaz lead them to another elevator.

"Now I'll take you to the below ground aquarium."

She pushed a button on the panel closing the doors and beginning the elevators decent.

The ride was longer than Buttercup expected. She didn't now exactly how long but it had to be at least a couple minutes.

The metal doors of the elevator parted and revealed an enormous chamber dominated by what appeared to be the biggest aquarium Buttercup thought possible.

"Welcome to one of the worlds largest aquariums", Gaz announced proudly. "We obviuosly don't advertise it of course. We use this one for more... private therapy."

She prompted them to follow and lead them to a darker corner of the chamber with a few benches lined along the wall facing the aquarium.

She motioned them to sit down on one of the benches and Buttercup gladly accepted.

The three of them gazed through the glass at the magnificent sea creatures beyone it.

"I've never seen any animals like those!", Buttercup exclaimed.

Gaz nodded.

"That's another reason this place is a little more out of the way is that we keep our exotic animal species here. They help with therapy and we're saving endagered species."

Gaz pointed to towards the right and the other two girls saw a young girl about their age, maybe a year or two older with stunning long cyan hair and lovely violet eyes keeping a close eye on four little children who posessed fins on their legs and forearms.

"That's Amelia", Gaz told them. "She's teaching her pups to swim."

Watching them even Buttercup couldn't help but giggle as the pups clumsliy tried to follow the fish that swam around them.

Suddenly there was a sound like the electronic chime from a doorbell heard in the area.

Gaz reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. Reading the message she smiled.

"Buttercup there's someone I'd like you to meet."

Once again Bunny and Buttercup followed Gaz through the maze of interconnecting corridors as she pointed out things of interest.

She lead them into another administrative type building but unlike the staff building this one was much busier, and the walls were hardly bare.

Pictures hung on the walls and a railing ran all along both walls. People in white lab coats continuously went to and fro as they worked.

"Where are we?", Buttercup asked finally.

"The hospital", Gaz answered.

She stopped in front of a closed door and knocked gently. A normal human wouldn't have heard it but in Buttercup's ears it rang loud and clear. It must have for whoever was in the room too because a cheerful but quiet "come in", gave permission to open the door.

"Hello Emily", Gaz greeted as they entered the room.

A brown haired girl-again about their age, lay reclined in a hospital bed looking tired but pleasant.

"How are you feeling."

Emily sighed.

"Tired but better", was her simple reply.

Gaz nodded and gestured to Buttercup.

"Emily this is Buttercup, she wanted to meet you."

Emily's green eyes shifted to the former puff with intrigue.

"Are you new or just checking the place out?"

"Uh, well", Buttercup was stumped. What was she supposed to ask? How should she say it?

A small sound interrupted her thoughts and it grabbed Emily's full attention. She leaned over the other side of her bed and gently picked up a small bundle. She lay back down in her bed cradeling a baby in her arms.

"Awww so cute", Bunny gushed. "How old is he? What's his name?"

Emily thought for a moment.

"About ten hours old and his name is Ander."

Buttercup was shocked.

"You just gave birht today", Buttercup had almost forgotten to speak in a hushed tone in the presence of the newborn.

Emily nodded.

"Yep, Geoffrey was even able to be here for the brith. He's the father."

Bunny looked at her strangely.

"Why wouldn't he be?"

Emily lowered her head sadly and looked back at her baby.

"His parents forbade him from seeing me."

They were horrified.

"Why?"

Emily sighed.

"They didn't want their son to have anything to do with a freak harlot like me.", she said bitterly.

Buttercup had a sudden revelation.

"You're like me?"

Gaz nodded.

"You're the same species exactly. That's one of the reasons you had to meet her first; she's been through a lot."

Buttercup thought for a moment then moved to the side of Emily's bed and leaned close.

"Was it worth it?"

Emily looked back down at her pup which was just dosing off again in her arms and thought about all she'd been through. Her trials, her tragedies, her mistakes, but most of all, her pain.

She met Buttercup's gaze firmly with eyes that held not a sliver of doubt.

"Yes."

Buttercup felt relief wash over her as nagging doubts that had been in the back of her mind since she discovered she was pregnant were finally silenced.

Buttercup and Emily talked for hours as Emily shared with her many of her new experiences as a mother: Nursing, bathing and changeing among them.

Eventually though it all had to end and she had to go back home.

"Be sure to take care of yourself." Emily said with a mock stern tone. "I want our kids to become playmates."

Buttercups smiled at her.

"Count on it."

A final wave of goodbye and the trio left the room.

"Did you enjoy your time here?" Gaz asked Buttercup.

"Yeah, but one question."

"Yes?"

"Were's the girl's room?"

The other two girls smirked.

"Down the hall and on your right."

"Thanks", Buttercup yelled as she ran to the lavatory.

"We'll wait right here", Gaz called after her.

As Buttercup bolted through the bathroom door Gaz turned to Bunny.

"I think that coming here was good for her."

Bunny nodded.

"No doubts about it."

A cloaked figure waited anxiously in the shelter of a dense cluster of trees tightly clutching the rod in her hands.

"If you only invited me then why are you so tense?"

The sound of the voice made her jump and she turnd to face a boy with brown hair and red eyes. Someone she knew well.

She dropped onto her hands and knees.

"I take it you made your decision?", he asked.

She nodded.

"I still believe that serving you is the best path for me and I am willing to commit to it."

"It won't be easy", he warned.

"Nothing in my life has been", she said with a hint of sadness.

Sighing he nodded.

"All right."

He walked up to her and knelt in front of her.

"Hold out your hand."

Although surprised by the request and wary due to past experiances she obeyed and he gently took her hands into his own.

Flames began to swirl around her hand and it took all of her will not to withdraw it.

Curiously she felt no pain, or even heat.

The flames errupted into a long thin shape and glowed a bright blue.

"Take it", he told her.

A little nervous she reached out and grasped the glowing blue shape and it solidified into a blue metal rod with a large red jewel held in place by four evenly spaced prongs.

"It's beautiful!", she exclaimed. "Thank you master!"

He winced at the new title but was not unprepared for it.

The girl held the rod firmly.

"I will now leave the sister hood and serve you for as long as necissary and in any way I can."

He nodded.

"All right but first there's something I need you to do", he said as he stood up."

"Anything", she responded eagerly.

"I need you to go back to the sisterhood for now."

She gasped and pulled the rod close to her body.

"What?" One of the reasons she wanted to serve him was to get away from the sisterhood.

He put a hand on her shoulder.

"It will only be briefly, and when it's done you won't have to worry about the sisterhood again.

A malicious grin spread across her face.

"What do you want me to do?"

* * *

I know this chapter probably wasn't worth the wait but I've been working hard with 12 hour christmas rush shifts and being sick for 2 months strait.

Hopefully I can be more productive in the future.


	6. Family Update

Dragon's Fury

Chapter 6: Family Update

There was bustle and hustle at the Endsville airport as a 737 docked at the jetway

The jet stopped and the engines shut down and after a thirty second wait ramp agents swarmed over the aircraft trying to unload the baggage and cargo as fast as possible.

The jetway connected to the aircraft and the passengers disembarked.

A man who looked like he was in his fifties walked out of the jetway and surveyed the terminal with a body guard on either side of him.

Behind him three more individuals came out of the jetway.

"Is this our final stop Master?"

Esther Willmington was a woman in her mid-fifties but her raven black hair held not a sliver of grey.

To her right was her husband Mark a man of sixty. His hair was not entirely grey but only a few small patches of his auburn hair remained.

Lastly their son Peter had come. He was a very devoted follower and despite being only in his thirties had been on more journeys with him then some of his body guards. Unusual for anyone outside the inner circle.

"This is our destination", the Master answered. "I have a collegue waiting to pick us up."

After the group picked up their baggage they headed outside the terminal.

Limos lined the road in front of them and a small sea of taxis were arrayed on the other side.

The Master led them to a black SUV stretch limo where a large man in a black suit waited holding the door open for them.

Inside black leather seats lined the back and the sides. The driver side seat split by a small bar.

Sitting in the seat beside the bar was a small man in his thirties wearing a dark blue suit and slicked back black hair. He held a small drink in his hands and seemed to have been nursing it for some time.

"Welcome my friends", he greeted. "Do sit down and have a drink."

The Master sat across from the small man with his bodyguards by his side. The Willmingtons sat in the back seat.

"I see you brought friends along", he said raising his glass to them in greeting. "How was your flight?"

Realizing that he was being addressed Mark quickly glanced to the Master who gave a slight nod permitting him to speak.

"It was a long flight but we rarely ever fly so it was enjoyable Mister...

"Pitch", the man replied. "Sales Pitch."

Blossom checked herself in the mirror before she went on her way to school. Bubbles was trying to fit her sketchbook amidst the tightly packed homework in her bag.

Margaret came out of the kitchen.

"Blossom would you mind checking on Buttercup, she should have been down a while ago."

Blossom nodded.

"Sure mom."

Blossom walked up the stairs and headed to Buttercup's door knocking on it softly.

"Buttercup are you awake?"

Hearing no reply Blossom slowly opened the door and saw Buttercup lying on her side with her wings unfurled clutching her pillow against her chest with a pleasant smile on her face.

With her sister looking so peaceful she didn't think she could bring herself to wake her. However she had her orders and it was time to wake up.

She walked over to Buttercup's bedside and leaned close.

"Time to wake up Buttercup", she sang.

Buttercup shifted slightly a frown now on her face.

"Not now sweetie mommy's tired", she mumbled.

Blossom covered her mouth to stiffle a laugh.

"Buttercup you have to have breakfast."

Buttercup rolled on her back.

"Oh honey can't you make breakfast today?"

Blossom was barely able to contain herself covering her mouth tightly so that only a squeek emerged. She couldn't believe the things she was hearing were coming from Buttercup.

Blossom decided to use an age old trick.

"Buttercup there's cake."

Buttercup smiled.

"No Danté, pups can't eat cake it's not good for you."

Blossom was puzzled.

'Danté? Who's Danté?'

Buttercup's eyes suddenly snapped open.

"That's it!"

She bolted upright and the two sisters collided head on. Literally.

"Ow", Buttercup moaned clutching her head. "Blossom what are you doing here?"

Blossom rubbed her head.

"I came to wake you up it's eight thirty. You need to have breakfast."

Groaning Buttercup slipped out of bed and they heard the door bell ring.

The two heard Bubbles answer the door.

"Oh, hi Will."

Buttercup was up like a shot and out the door before Blossom could stop her.

"Buttercup wait!", she called after her, but she was too late.

Downstairs Will and Bubbles were having a light conversation when Buttercup ran up grabbed his shirt and started shaking him.

"William I got it I got it!", she yelled excitedly.

"What, what?", Will asked as she shook him.

"Danté", she answered beaming.

Will collected himself after being shaken and looked at her confused.

"What?"

"Our son", she answered. "His name."

Buttercup was oozing with joy her eyes wide with excitement as she stood on the balls of her feet awaiting his words.

"I like it."

As impossible as it seemed Buttercup's smile brightened even more.

"I hoped you would", she said hugging him tightly.

"Yes I like it Buttercup but you might wanna put something on before you catch a draft."

Buttercup froze and realized she was wearing nothing except her underwear. Her cheeks turned pink but she kept herself together.

"Well it's not much of a problem", she whispered coyly. "You have seen me naked before."

"What was that Buttercup?"

Buttercup felt a weight in her belly afraid that her father might have heard her.

"Nothing", she insisted. Taking a quick look at everyone she slowly released Will and an awkward silence hung in the room.

"I'm going to get changed", she said.

As Buttercup ran up the stairs Blossom floated over to Will.

"So what was so important that you had to take care of yesterday?"

Will shook his head.

"Sorry business. Can't tell you."

Blossom crossed her arms and frowned.

"Surely you could tell your girlfriends sister."

"I can't even tell my girlfriend", he said flatly.

Blossom crossed her arms. What was he hiding all of a sudden.

Bubbles floated over to him and put on her 'cute face.'

"Awwww, pretty please."

Will looked at her, totally unaffected by her charms.

"No."

His voice was so cold it could have frozen Bubbles on the spot.

"I'm back."

Will's cold demenor instantly transformed back into his usual charming smile and then his eyebrow raised in curiosity as Buttercup came down the stairs.

Margaret looked horrified at Buttercup's appearance.

"Buttercup button up your shirt this instant!"

Buttercup was wearing her school clothes but the buttons on her shirt were completely undone exposing a fair amount of cleavage and her midriff was also showing. It was as if the garment had shrunk in the wash.

Buttercup looked at her.

"Sorry mom but it's too tight. I couldn't do the buttons up. I tried."

Margaret sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I guess we're going to have to go clothes shopping again."

Now it was the professors turn to look horrified."

"But you just bought those clothes last month!"

Buttercup put her hands on her hips and looked at him annoyed.

"Well sorry for being unaware that I was going to change species a month later!"

The Professor put up his hands defensively.

"Now now Buttercup I didn't mean it like that."

Buttercup crossed her arms and turned away. She said nothing but she looked hurt.

Margaret put her hands on the raven haired girls shoulders gently.

"Don't worry dear, we'll go to the store later today and get you some better fitting clothes."

"Is there a point to getting more clothes that fit me now when I'm just going to outgrow them too in a few months?", she asked putting a hand on her belly.

"If you're going to go shopping my mother should go with you just in case", Will suggested.

Buttercup smiled.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"Kay then I'll give you her number."

As Will wrote down the numer for her the Professor walked up to Blossom and whispered in her ear.

"Keep an eye on him. He's up to something."

"I'm already on it", she whispered back.

For a moment or two Will and Buttercup spoke in hushed tones and then shared a quick kiss before Will got moved to the door.

"Shall we go?", he asked the two puffs.

Blossom picked up her bag and looped it over her shoulders.

"Let's go Bubbles."

Buttercup raised an eyebrow.

"If you guys fly there now than why are you leaving so early?"

"Cause we want to make sure we arrive in plenty of time." Blossom answered. "Some of us actually take school seriously."

Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

As Blossom and Buttercup left Buttercup walked up to her boyfriend just as he was about to leave.

"So when are we going to have some us time?"

It suddenly dawned on Will that they had never really spent much time as a couple. Not a good thing when she was carrying his child.

He sighed and scratched his head.

"Yeah I guess we've only gone out for icecream."

Buttercup put her hands on her hips.

"So what are you going to do about it?"

Will shrugged.

"My place maybe? After your shopping trip."

Buttercup smiled. "I'll be there."

"By the way Buttercup you're gonna be by yourself today cause Rayza took Ferratus out hunting in the woods and Bunny's running a few errands with my grandparents and mother."

Buttercup shrugged.

"I'm a big girl I can take care of myself."

Will looked at her firmly.

"Are you sure?"

Buttercup huffed.

"If I can't take care of myself how can I be expected to take care of a baby."

Will smilled and gave her a quick hug.

"That's my girl."

Finally he took his leave and Buttercup watched him go. He started his car and it roared down the street.

She turned around and watched her parents about to leave.

"Be carefull Buttercup", Margaret told her. "I'll have my phone on if you need to reach me."

"And so Will I", the Professor chipped in. "Make sure you call if ANYTHING comes up."

"I will", she replied exhasperated.

The Professor walked over and put a hand on her head.

"See you later than."

Buttercup nodded.

"I'll be fine."

With nothing else to say the parents left leaving Buttercup all alone.

Billy took his books out of his locker his body running on autopilot as his mind was else ware.

He hadn't even been able to see Mandy today. He'd tried and she was still confined to her room with no visitors allowed so she was isolated from him and everyone else.

He closed his locked and then became aware of a spirited discussion going on down the hall.

Mindy and a motley collection of other students were talking to a guy wearing all black emo clothes with black hair to match and four piercings in each ear.

Whatever they were talking about it didn't appear to be an argument. It looked more like Mindy was telling the boy about something that irked her. Not an uncommon event except the boy actually appeared interested in what she was saying.

He was curious and compelled to find out what was going on but he needed to get to class. He would have to think about it later.

The bell hop opened the door and the Willmingtons stepped inside the lavish hotel suite that more closely resembled an expensive penthouse.

A bright golden chandelier hung from the ceiling over a large wooden table with six chairs around it. Further beyond wasan executive sitting room with large leather sofas and chairs with a glass coffee table. A flat screen tv was mounted on the wall above the gas fireplace between two large windows.

On the right side of the room were two bedrooms each with a kingsized bed and there was a bathroom in between.

Esther was beyond words.

"Oh Master you needn't give us such an elaborate room. We would have been happy with just-"

The Master held up his hand.

"Your humility is touching Esther but there was no expense. Mr. Pitch's superiors own this building and blessed us with a free stay to show their support."

Mark looked around in satisfaction.

"It is gratifying that there are others who believe as we do."

The master nodded.

"Indeed. Now I have a meeting with our mutual friends so I'll leave you to get settled. Peter I may need you later."

Peter bowed his head.

"I await your call Master."

Nodding the master left the room with his body guards in tow leaving the Willmingtons to their admiration of the hotel suite.

Sales Pitch poured a glass of champagne as he waited in the small but well furnished study for his guest.

The door opened and his guest walked in telling his body guards to remain outside and closed the door behind him.

"Well Master Jonah", Pitch greeted as he poured champagne in another glass for him. "How did your associates find their accomodations?"

"They were quite overwhelmed", Master Jonah said as he sat down in the red leather armchair. "But you still haven't told me why you wanted them here."

Pitch grinned and took a sip of his champagne.

"Insurance my good man."

"What kind of insurance?", Master Jonah asked slowly.

Pitch gently put down his glass on the oak coffee table and meshed his fingers together.

"You must know of their family."

Master Jonah nodded contemptly.

"Yes both of their daughters ran away when they were young and ended up marrying men that never visited the colony with them. One of them even lives in Germany. They only ever brought their children."

Pitch nodded.

"Yes I can understand that."

Master Jonah put down his glass and narrowed his eyes.

"You know something don't you."

Pitch was silent a moment only taking another drink of chamagne as he considered his next words.

"What I'm going to tell you they must not know. It's best the Willmington's are left in the dark about this for now. If they are told then their daughters and grandchildren will not be trapped in the lie they have created."

Master Jonah looked at him with sudden intrigue.

"What does my mission have to do with them?"

Pitch grinned smugly.

"Why Master Jonah; they are your mission."

An impatient Mandy sat by her window constantly looking up and down the street anxiously.

She was glad not to be sitting in the dark anymore with natural light now pouring in through her window.

All of a sudden her mother had reduced her sentence to house arrest. Although Mandy noted that all this had happened right after her mother's usual get together with her lady friends.

'One of them must've driven by our house', she thought.

Mandy was waiting for her aunt Krystal who said she would come today from the airport. Mandy dearly hoped she would arrive before her mother got back from her errands. Her mother and aunt got along like a wolf and a wildcat stuffed in a burlap sack.

A small rumble from her abdomen urged her to leave her watch post and make herself a snack.

She had been snacking all day and it hadn't been in small doses either, proven by the three layer sandwich she was making.

She groaned as she ate the sandwich. She felt like such a pig eating like this.

Suddenly her ears perked at the sound of a car. It sounded very close.

Quckly she shoved the rest of the sandwich in her mouth and ran to the living room window.

To her delight a large car was in the driveway and she saw who was in it.

She swallowed her sandwich and bolted out the door to hug an unprepared Krystal Bosun.

"Mandy!", she said surprised. "You startled me."

Mandy nuzzled against her like a baby.

"I'm so glad you're here", Mandy cried as tears started to run down her cheeks. "I don't know what to do."

She felt a hand fall gently on her head.

"Amanda."

Mandy froze at her real name and looked up into her aunts green eyes.

"I'm here, don't worry."

Mandy managed to choke back some of her tears.

"I'm sorry", she said wiping her eyes. "I don't know what's happening to me."

Krystal smiled.

"You're hormonal. It's expected."

Mandy looked up at her in shock. How did she know?

Krystal knew what Mandy was thinking.

"I can tell. You just have that look. That feeling." She had seen it in the mirror once.

"Oh." Mandy slipped a few stray hairs behind her ear. "I see."

"Momma", a voice whined from inside the car.

Krystal sighed.

"Comming, I'm comming."

Krystal opened the passenger door and after some minor fiddling gently pulled out a little auburn haired boy.

"Mandy this is Maverick. My son."

Krystal set Maverick on the ground and he and Mandy stared at each other with matching eyes, neither moving. He seemed oddly familiar to her."

Suddenly another pair of eyes stared back at her. Another boy almost identical to Maverick except he had green eyes and slightly lighter hair colour. This was starting to freak her out.

Then still another pair of eyes, this time belonging to a little girl with dirty blonde hair and green eyes but she was noticably taller than the boys and unlike their blank stares she wore a bright smile.

Krystal came from the other side of the car carrying another little girl who made Mandy's heart stop.

She had short blonde hair and blue eyes the same shade as her own. She held a little stuffed dolphin to her chest and looked a little timid.

"Mandy these are my children."

She put her hand on the first boys head and moved from right to left.

"Maverick, Guren, Miril-", she hoisted up the blonde girl in her arm. "And Lily. Children this is your cousin Mandy."

The three children standing looked at Mandy quizzically. Even Miril's smiling face turned to one of puzzlement.

Mandy understood it. She looked so much like Krystal except for the eyes that it was frightning. Some people had thought that she was her mother they were so alike and she didn't look like her own parents at all.

Her grandmother had blonde hair so it could have just been a recessive gene.

"Uh, anyway why don't we go inside", Mandy said gesturing to the door.

She lead them inside and all the children including Lily went and sat on the couch.

Mandy wasn't sure what to do. She had never entertained young children before.

"Are you kids hungry?"

All four nodded simultaneously.

"Okay then I'll go get some crackers."

Mandy went into the kitchen and Krystal followed after telling her children to be good and stay put.

Mandy went to the cabinet and got a large bowl and set it on the counter.

Krystal come up beside her and put a hand on her head.

"You've grown since I last saw you."

Mandy said nothing. She looked upset; her mouth looked natrual but her brows were slightly depressed in a frown.

"Why didn't you tell me about them?"

Krystal sighed.

"I wanted to. I wanted to tell you before they were even born. But I was afraid of Clair finding out."

Mandy knew there was bad blood between the two sisters. It had probably started when Krystal graduated high school at the age of fourteen well ahead of her older sister Clair. Mandy didn't know the details but not long afterwards Krystal ran away from home and became an erotic dancer.

Mandy didn't know exactly what happened after that except that she had gotten involved romantically with someone she met in the audience where she worked. Someone the family didn't approve of.

Some time later she had taken leave from work during which time there was some heated conflict beteen her and her family. Not long after that she had been born.

Mandy felt some nagging in the back of her head that told her that something during that period was especially important to her. That it involved her.

"You could have phoned me."

Krystal shook her head.

"Clair's paranoid. She bugs your phones."

Mandy's teeth clenched.

'I thought it was Mindy doing that.'

Krystal gently wrapped her arms around Mandy.

"I'm sorry Amanda. I don't like to keep secrets from you, but I had to protect my pups."

Mandy was confused for a moment.

'Pups?'

"I lost one once. I didn't want that to happen again."

Mandy felt her aunts grip tighten around her and she suddenly realized what the heated conflict had been about. Krystal had been pregnant and they must have forced her to have an abortion.

Sorrow filled Mandy's heart as the sobering revelation washed over her. All she could do was return the embrace.

"I don't want that to happen to you", Krystal said through teary eyes. "I want you to be happy and raise your children how you want instead of someone else."

Mandy looked into her aunts rippling eyes. They were shedding tears like rivers and were filled with pain. It broke her heart to see it.

Mandy suddenly felt a tuge at her leg and she looked down to see the children all huddled around them. Lily had been the one to tug at her leg.

"Why are you crying Mommy?", she asked Krystal tearfully. "I don't want you to cry. It makes me sad."

Right on cue Lily started sniffling hard about to start wailing but Krystal interrupted her by keeling down and pulling the little girl into a motherly hug.

"Now now Lily, Mandy and I were just talking that's all."

"Then why were you sad?", she asked.

Krystal sighed but smiled at the little blond girl.

"Some things are just hard to talk about sweetie", she told her.

"Now all of you go back to the couch the snacks are almost ready."

Although reluctant the children obeyed and went back into the living room.

Mandy went over to the pantry to pick something out.

"Nothing with sugar", Krystal told her. "I have to put them down for a nap later."

Mandy smiled and nodded pulling out some crackers and pretzels.

"So, when am I going to meet daddy?"

Mandy paused for a moment. Should she introduce them today or wait for later? Did she know about Billy?

"Soon", was her answer.

She looked at the clock and it said 3:00 PM

'Very soon.'

Buttercup lay on her couch in the living room bored out of her mind almost wishing for something to happen. She lay on her side with her head resting on one of the couch pillows staring at the blank TV screen wtih hunger gnawing at her gut.

"Over two-hundred channels and nothing on", she grumbled.

The doorbell rang, awaking her from her boredom induced lazyness.

She got up to answer the door and wondered.

'Who could it be?'

The security panel near the door said it was friendly so it had to be someone she knew.

She opened the door and was shocked to see who it was.

A teenaged boy with dyed black hair and wearing a black hoodie and pants with a chain loop stood outside the door.

"Mitch Mitchelson! What are you doing here?"

He grinned.

"I just wanted to come by and see my favorite Powerpuff."

Buttercup crossed her arms.

"You don't fool me Mitch! You're here because you want something."

Mitch gave her a false hurt look.

"Awww you wound me girl. Not a nice thing to say to a former boyfriend."

Buttercup pointed an angry finger at him.

"We may have gone on a few dates Mitch but you were never my boyfriend!"

Mitch snorted and forced his way inside.

"Maybe, but I'm the closest thing you ever had."

Buttercup crossed her arms.

"That's where you're wrong. I have a boyfriend now."

Mitch laughed.

"You two are only together cause he knocked you up."

Buttercup was shocked and a sense of dread filled her making her stomach seem heavy. Who could have told him? How could he have found out?

Mitch grinned maliciously.

"Did you really think someone wouldn't find out? I have power Buttercup even outside of townsville. The word seems to have passed through your school too.

Buttercup clenched her fists trying to keep her claws in check.

"You've been spying on me."

Mitch smirked and walked up to her.

"I know everything."

Buttercup clenched her jaw.

"Don't think you can intimidate me", she said prodding him.

Mitch suddenly grabbed her wrist and Buttercup yelped in surprise.

"Awww am I hurting you", he mocked. "Not so tough without your powers are you."

'So he knew about that too.'

Buttercup was scared. Without her powers she couldn't fight back like she used to.

Her protective instincts took over. 'But that doesn't mean I can't fight back at all.'

Buttercup clenched her free hand into a fist and forced it up under Mitch's chin.

Mitch reared from the powerful uppercut letting go of Buttercup's wrist and stumbling back.

Now free the green eyed dragoness followed up with a kick to his stomach and a right cross to his face knocking him to the floor.

"Maybe you're not as powerfull as you thought", Buttercup said with a grin.

"That's the thing with you. You bark a lot but your bite's pretty weak."

She walked over to him and pressed her foot on his chest pinning him to the floor.

"Now you're gonna bark and tell me what you came here for and exactly how you know about me."

Mich glared up at her in defiance.

"You can't hurt me that bad without your powers", he growled as he propped himself up on his elbows. "As for how I know I sure as hell ain't gonna tell you."

Buttercup smiled. 'So he doesn't know what I am.'

"Well I'm betting I know why you came here", she said as she put more weight on him forcing him back against the floor.

"You crawled back to me like a snake in the grass because no other girl you were involved with could ever satisfy you. You wanted more, you wanted the best, you wanted me."

She leaned closer a mocking smile on her face as Mitch's face burned with anger and embarassment.

"I am everything you want and more. It bothered you so much that I wasn't yours, that I rejected you, that I was too good for you. So you came crawling back to me, the only desireable femal who had ever been in your life."

His strength fueled by rage Mitch grabbed Buttercup's leg and pushed her off.

Buttercup back peddeled a few steps as Mitch scrambled to his feet.

"I don't crawl to anyone", he snarled. "And it's not you I want it's your brat."

Buttercup was shocked, horrified and she covered her belly instinctively.

"Why would you want it?" she demanded with fear creeping into her voice.

Mitch grinned sadistically.

"I'd turn it into my little enforcer. No one would cross me if I had a collector with superpowers. If it's a girl it'd be even better. Guys would pay millions for her... services."

Buttercup's blood turned to magma. She had never been so disgusted and angry in her life.

"You're not touching him!"

Her shirt was torn apart as her wings burst out and her claws extended. Her eyes shone a bright angry green as she stared into Mitch's shocked and terror filled eyes and she let out a high pitched roar.

"W-w-what are you?" He asked fearfully.

He turned to run but Buttercup was on him in the blink of an eye.

She tackled him to the ground pinning him with his back to the floor and holding his arms.

"Not so tough now are you", she growled.

"G-g-get off of me!"

She snorted.

"Or what? You'll whistle and some chiwawa will attack me? You're not as strong as you think you are."

A small gurgle and rumbling sound interrupted.

Mitch looked puzzled while a malevolent grin formed on Buttercup's face.

"Hear that?", she asked. "Danté is telling me he's hungry. I'm his mother so I need to feed my pup."

She licked her lips hungrily.

Mitch began to sweat.

"Y-your just trying to psych me out. You wouldn't- you can't."

Buttercup smacked her lips.

"You fancy yourself a big strong guy. Let's see how much meat you have to offer."

She flexed her fingers and then pulled her claws along Mitch's flesh and he screamed as his skin was torn open.

"Well from how firm your arms are and all that mussle I'm seeing there you seem to have plenty for us. You should be grateful. It's the most use you've ever been in you life."

Mitch began to panic.

"Come on Buttercup let me go. For old times sake. I'll give you anything you want. Didn't our friendship mean anything to you."

Buttercup angry face returned.

"Of course it did!", she yelled angrily. "But you changed. You got in with the bad crowd and even when I asked you to you refused to leave. The Mitch that was my friend is gone. All that's left is you. To me you're not my friend. You're food."

Butch looked up in horror as Buttercup's mouth opened revealing her sharp teeth. A bright emerald flash was the last thing he saw.

* * *

**And so the next chapter is complete at last.**

**A brif cameo by Mitch Mitchelson from PPG as well as the introduction to Krystal Bosun Mandy's aunt.**

**In this chapter you find out one of the reasons this book of the series is called Dragon's Fury.**


	7. Surprises

Dragon's Fury

Chapter 7: Surprises

Outside the Utonium home the afternoon sun cast friendly rays onto the earth. Birds were still singing and people were enjoying their afternoon walks before the after school rush began.

Inside the home it was rather the opposite. Right now the air was thick with the smell of air fresheners, carpet cleaner, and burnt flesh.

On the floor in the living room a section of the carpet was burnt leaving an obnoxious black spot in the otherwise clean white carpet.

The black spot itself was also stained with patches of red blood that refused to disappear thus was the source of a certain raven haired girl's frustration and anxiety.

Buttercup came back into the living room carrying what felt like the hundredth bucket of carpet cleaner. She wore rubber gloves goggles and a mask. The last two items were more to keep her eyes from watering and her nose from catching fire. Symptoms caused by the pungent air as a result of her cleaning efforts and her attempt to hide the smell of burnt flesh with air fresheners.

A human would have found the smell overwhelming but with her predatory senses it was downright toxic.

While she autonomously brushed and scrubbed hard her mind whirred.

She had killed someone, someone who had at one time been a friend and what frightened her was that she held no remorse, no sorrow, no regret for killing him or for what she did afterwards.

She always thought the phrase 'tastes like chicken' was just a funny expression. She would never have thought it could be used seriously, yet this was how she described her first bite.

Was she a cannibal? No, she wasn't human, she was something else. Something that obviously ate humans. That scared her because it meant the possibility of other victims.

She shook her head. No she had been the one victimized. She had defended herself and then simply provided for her child.

She grimaced as she heard her stomach gurgle and groan distressingly. Her meal wasn't digesting well and there was a lot to digest.

She hadn't been stingy with the pyrotechnics as she roasted ever section of meat she ate. Well most of them anyway. At the beginning she didn't even think of it but when some of the parts started looking like drumsticks.

Buttercup stopped scrubbing and began soaking up the suds with the towel.

'Drumsticks' she thought again. She had eaten as though it were a normal meal. As if she had ordered nothing more elaborate than fried chicken.

She draped the towel over her arm and picked up the bucket hauling it to the kitchen. She dumped the buckets contents into the sink and tossed the dirty towel into the basket where Margaret put all the dirty dish towels and oven mitts.

She took off her gloves and put them on the counter top then ran over to the Steamvac it's amber light showing that it was up to temperature.

Switching on the machine she began to steamvac the carpet in an attempt to make it look more consistent and the white spot less obvious.

She began to think about what would happen if her family found out what she had done.

What would they say? What would they do? She was unable to think of the consequences of what she had done. The possibilities were far too horrifying.

These same questions repeated themselves in her mind until a beeping from the steamvac interrupted her thoughts. The steamvac was empty and she suddenly realized she had cleaned nearly all of the main floors carpet.

She let out a heavy sigh. If she had been paying more attention she could have avoided this. How was she going to explain this to her family? Now they would know something was up.

A thought suddenly entered her mind.

'If I clean the whole house then what I did will be the last thing they'll think of.'

Energized by the idea she quickly picked the steamvac back to the kitchen and filled it with water.

While she waited for the water to heat up she grabbed the Swiffer Duster and began to dust in the living room grinning to herself.

'This'll blow their minds so much they won't think for weeks.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At Endsville High students in gym class awaited the sounding of the bell to end their day. They talked about the usual things; gossip, day plans, future plans, but one group in particular had a far more serious and important subject.

"You have to at least try to see her", Bubbles urged Billy.

Blossom, Bubbles and Will were talking with Billy about his predicament.

The last minute absence of the girls gym teacher had forced the two normally segregated classes into a single group. This lead to a free period for them allowing the boys to play a rowdy game of soccer and most of the girls to text and chat all period.

"You can't let her parents dominate you like that", Will told him. "You have to stand up for yourself."

Billy nodded.

"Yeah I know but there's only so much I can do before breaking the law, and it feels like that's going to be what it's going to take to get in."

Blossom tapped her chin her mind busy with alternative solutions.

"Well we can't have that so we'll go with you. Bubbles and I are both good negotiators."

Billy sighed.

"I guess it couldn't hurt."

The bell finally rang and the students flooded into the halls all eager to go home and leave their temporary prison.

"We'll meet outside the north entrance and go from there", Blossom said.

A quick nod from everyone and they split up to go to their lockers.

As the puffs walked to their lockers Bubbles asked her sister.

"Do you really think we can help?"

Blossom shrugged.

"We have to at least try. Besides I'd like to see how William will handle the situation. It should give us a lot of insight into his character."

Bubbles frowned.

"He's a good person Blossom, even if he isn't human."

Blossom sighed.

"I know that Bubbles, but he's hiding something and I don't like it. I want to know what it is."

The blonde girl shook her head.

"We all have our secrets Blossom. Not all our secrets are supposed to be shared."

"Well I don't agree", Blossom said firmly. "I believe that you shouldn't have to hide anything from the ones you love."

"We're not who he loves Blossom", Bubbles reminded her.

"I'm aware of that", Blossom said with a hint of bitterness.

Bubbles noted the stress in Blossoms voice and wondered.

"What's up with you?", she asked as they opened their lockers.

"Nothing", Blossom said irritated. "Just Will and Buttercup's relationship seems too... convenient."

Bubbles raised an eyebrow.

"What about their relationship is so suspicious?"

Blossoms brows furrowed deeply her eyes becoming more intense.

"It's moving too quickly for a natural relationship even considering the circumstances."

Bubbles shrugged.

"It may be moving fast but it doesn't seem unnatural. Maybe they're soul mates."

Blossom scoffed.

"There's no such thing."

"I think there is", Bubbles said defensively.

Blossom glanced sideways but said nothing. Bubbles had expected a lecture about naiveté's and a lack of scientific evidence but strangely she said nothing.

Something was bothering her beyond her desire to find Will's secret but this wasn't the place to discuss it. She would think about it later she decided. They had to move to meet the boys in front of the school.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blossom and Bubbles waited in front of the school near the curb in front of the school. Where were those boys?

A low rumble was soon heard and they saw Will's Camaro growling up to the curb.

Billy got out of the passenger seat and pulled back the passenger seat.

"Come on ladies", Will said from inside. "You're coach is here."

Bubbles giggled and slid into the back seat and though Blossom grumbled something under her breath she did the same.

"A car is hardly necessary when the house is only a fifteen minute walk."

Will nodded. "True but it's more fun."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mandy sat on the couch in the living room thinking. It's all she had been doing since Krystal had left to check into the hotel leaving the quadruplets still sleeping in her room.

She was still recovering from the shock of finding out that she had cousins, especially ones so young.

Maverick and Guren seemed energetic and playful. Normal boys in other words.

Miril was sweet and kind, and always had a smile on her face.

Lily was the shy quiet on. The one Mandy was most interested in. Mostly because the two of them looked virtually identical and it frightened her.

Mandy heard the soft steps of tiny feet coming down the stairs and saw Lily standing on the bottom step clutching her stuffed dolphin and looked at her timidly.

Mandy smiled and patted the spot on the couch beside her.

Lily ran up and hopped onto the couch then much to Mandy's surprise sat sideways on her lap and snuggled against her.

For a moment Mandy was frozen not knowing what to do. This was a completely new experience for her, but slowly she managed to wrap her arms around the small girl.

She had never felt like this before. A warm fuzz feeling enveloped her as she held the little girl against her and from a source unknown to her a great sea of compassion filled her being and she was compelled to pour it on the little girl in her arms.

"What's wrong Lily?"

She sniffled.

"I had a bad dream."

Mandy understood. For a young child a nightmare was truly a terrifying experience.

She began gently stroking Lily's hair trying to provide any additional comfort she could.

"Want to talk about it?"

She felt Lily shake her head.

Mandy sighed. She didn't know what to do. She had never been good with kids. Whenever she had a bad dream when she was Lily's age her mother always told her to forget about it and go back to bed.

She felt Lily's head lift off her stomach and a little hand press lightly against it.

"Where's the pup?"

Mandy couldn't help but smile.

"Baby's in there somewhere. It's just too small to know where."

Lily rested her head on Mandy's stomach again.

"So warm."

Mandy gently put a hand on her back.

"It's alright Lily. Bad dreams can't hurt you."

She felt Lily nod against her stomach and snuggle against her.

"mmmmhmmm."

The sound of an engine caught Mandy's attention and she looked over her shoulder to see a familiar car in the driveway.

"Mom's here", she muttered bitterly. Judging from the way she stomped towards the house she wasn't in a good mood.

She stormed into the house screaming in frustration.

"Those insolent women. So nosey always butting into other people's business!"

'That's what you get for joining a gossip club', Mandy thought to herself.

Lily slid off Mandy's lap and hid herself behind her. She seemed afraid. Mandy had to find a way to calm her mother down.

"Mom please calm down. Besides you're the one who wanted to be in that club in the first place. You knew what it was about from the start. You just never thought you'd be on the receiving end."

Clair whirled around angrily.

"I don't need any smart aleck comments from you young lady. It's your fault it's happening."

Mandy snorted.

"Right it's my fault you sealed me in my room and are basically having a war with the people across the street."

"Enough!", Clair yelled. "I'm tired of your disrespect!"

Mandy stood to her feet.

"What about your disrespecting me? Locking me in my room for two days without enough food, keeping my child's father away, and worst of all trying to take my baby away from me!"

Claire turned away.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"The clinic left a message on the answering machine cancelling my abortion appointment."

Mandy looked furious but her eyes were full of hurt.

"How could you do that?", she cried! "How could you take my baby away from me? What gives you the right?"

"I'm your mother she snapped. "That gives me the right."

Mandy's fists were shaking.

Did she really think that just because she was her mother that gave her the right to kill her baby?

"Don't you remember that if the baby dies I'll die with it?"

Clair crossed her arms and turned away.

"I don't believe that. It's absurd."

"Why would you be willing to take that risk with your own daughter? Do you even care about me?"

"Of course I care about you. don't ever question me about it. I know what's best for you."

"Lies!"

Clair and Mandy flinched and looked at Lily standing on the couch clutching Orpedotay with her eyes full of tears.

"No love", she choked. "Cold, hard, black."

"Who is that?", Claire yelled?

Mandy made sure to put herself between the defenseless little girl and the enraged middle aged housewife.

"Her name is Lily. She's my guest here."

"I said no one was allowed to see you!"

"That's too much!", Mandy yelled back. "I need to be with people to keep my stress levels down. If you were pregnant then you should know that!"

Claire grabbed Mandy's wrist and Lily started to cry.

"Don't ever say I'm not your mother. I'm better, you understand? She's not better than me!"

"Stop it!"

Claire and Mandy looked to see Krystal standing in the door looking none too pleased.

"Let her go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will drove his car down the street as fast a legally possibly although Blossom noticed the needle on the speedometer was a hair above it.

Bubbles pointed out the small back window.

"Look it's Bunny and Rayza!"

Blossom looked over and saw it was indeed Rayza and Bunny walking down the sidewalk with Ferratus in between them.

Will drove the short distance to Mandy's house and parked on the side of the road.

"I thought Mandy's parents only had one car", Will said out loud.

Billy scratched his head.

"They do."

He slapped his head in realization.

"That's right I forgot. Mandy's aunt Krystal was visiting her today."

Will looked at Billy suddenly intrigued.

"Krystal?"

Blossom cleared her throat.

"Can we get out please?"

The boys vacated the front seats and pulled them forward to let the girls out.

Bubbles waved to the other two girls as they approached.

"What have you been up to?", she asked.

Bunny shrugged.

"Finished my errands and thought I'd take Ferratus for a walk. I met Rayza along the way."

"Isn't it a little risky taking a giant scorpion for a walk in a city?", Blossom asked. "Especially without a leash."

"I'd never put Ferratus on a leash", Will snapped. "He's not a dog. He has his dignity."

Ferratus bobbed as if nodding.

"Besides", Billy added. "In this town no one will pay any attention."

The sound of muffled shouting was heard from the house and they turned to look.

Blossom looked in the living room window and saw Mandy standing in front of her very cross mother.

Then everyone received a shock as Mandy took a hard slap to the face and a loud scream was heard.

Blossom, Bubbles, and Billy stood motionless for a moment as what happened slowly registered in their mind.

Billy ran towards the house with the Puffs right behind him but by that time the others were already inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Let her go", Krystal demanded.

If Claire had been furious before she was apocalyptic now.

"What are you doing here?", she snarled at the other woman.

Krystal seemed unfazed by Claire's anger.

"Visiting my niece. Last I checked that wasn't a crime."

"It is if you don't have my permission", Claire snapped.

"I asked her to come", Mandy interrupted.

Claire glared at Mandy fiercely.

"I told you to stay away from her!"

"I needed her!", Mandy yelled. "She listens to me and tries to help me. You never do!"

"How can you say that!", Claire yelled back. "I gave you everything you wanted."

Mandy's face wrinkled in disgust.

"You think giving me toys, clothes and jewelry fixes everything? You always tried to make yourself look like the victim. You always tried to make me the reason for all your problems. You never once acted like my mother!"

Claire looked ready to explode.

"So you tried to replace me with her? How dare you!"

"It's your own fault", Krystal interjected. "If you had really loved Amanda then everything would have gone your way. Instead you used her like a fashion accessory. Something you had to have to measure up to everyone else."

"Don't lecture me you bitch!" Clair slapped Krystal hard across the face causing Lily to scream.

Krystal only turned her head and looked right back into her older sister's furious but desperate eyes.

"The truth hurts doesn't it. You more than me this time though."

Claire was too short of breath to respond.

"It hurts you to know that despite all you went through you're still inferior to me."

Clair snapped and was about to lunge at Krystal when the door burst open and Will, Bunny, Rayza and Ferratus came in.

"What the hell is going on here?", Will demanded.

"None of your business!", Claire yelled. "Get out!"

Just as Billy and the Puffs came in Claire screamed in pain.

Maverick and Guren were attacking her legs Maverick biting into her left.

Claire shook Guren off then kicked Maverick in the ribs with her heel sending him tumbling a short distance along the carpet.

Claire was instantly tackled to the ground and she hit the floor with a grunt and looked up into her attackers burning eyes.

"How dare you attack a child!", Ryza growled. She raised her right arm about to strike but she was grabbed and pulled off by Will and Bunny.

"Let me go!", she yelled.

"Take her outside", Will told Bunny.

The violet eyed girl nodded and pulled Rayza outside passing the bewildered Puff's and Billy on the way.

As Krystal tended to her son Will walked over and stood over Claire.

"What is going on here?", he asked again. His voice was etched with irritation.

Claire sat up and grabbed her knees starting to cry.

"I do my best. Why isn't that enough. All I ever wanted was to be a mother. What's wrong with that dream?"

"Nothing", Will said simply. "But you're as adept at motherhood as Hitler was at evangelism."

Claire looked up at him horrified and at a loss for words.

"You're only filled up with anger", Will continued. "You only know how to love yourself. Whatever ability to truly love you once possessed is buried under a mountain of hate and jealousy."

He leaned closer.

"The questions are Why?, and Who?"

He stood up and turned to Krystal.

"Eln Bosun I think it's time to go."

Krystal nodded.

"Alright let's go children."

"NO!"

Lily hopped off the couch and latched herself onto Mandy's leg with Miril close behind.

"Can't leave Mandy behind. She'll get hurt."

Mandy smiled and gave Lily a gentle hug.

"Alright I'll come with you."

Lily's tears evaporated as her face beamed with delight.

She and Miril grabbed her hands and lead her to the door.

Claire sprang to her feet.

"Mandy don't you dare leave!"

"Or what?", Mandy snapped. "I have nothing to lose."

Without another word Mandy went out the door leaving her mother standing motionless.

Krystal was the next to leave.

"Guess your plan didn't work as well as you thought."

Claire glared hard at her. "This isn't over."

Krystal ignored her and walked calmly out the door with her sons.

Claire's fists shook and she stormed into the kitchen with purpose.

Deciding to take their leave before any further incident occurred everyone else left the house.

Bubbles paused near the door then went to the couch to pick something up and then followed everyone else out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside Mandy was basking in the refreshingly calm and tranquil outdoors.

Lily stood beside her still holding her hand and it looked like she was thinking about what had happened in the house through her young tender mind. How could process something like that.

"Excuse me."

Lily and Mandy turned to see Bubbles.

She kneeled down and held something out for Lily.

"Is this yours?"

Lily gasped.

"Orpedotay!"

She clutched the stuffed dolphin tightly happy to have her nearly forgotten treasure returned.

"Thank you."

Bubbles smiled.

"You like stuffed animals?"

Lily nodded.

"I got lot's if you wanna see."

Lily's face glowed with excitement.

"Oh mommy can I?"

Krystal looked unsure after all that had happened. Mandy couldn't even begin to contemplate what was going on in her head.

"Is it far away?"

Bubbles shook her head.

"No it's just down the street."

She sighed.

"Well I suppose it's alright as long as Miril goes too."

"Why don't you all come", Bubbles offered. "I'm sure that after all that's happened some relaxation would be nice."

Krystal considered it for a moment then finally nodded.

"I suppose it would be rude not to accept."

Mandy having been freed from Lily's grasp by her new interest looked around for any trace of Billy.

Suddenly someone came up from behind and wrapped their arms around her.

"I missed you", Billy said softly.

Mandy smiled and grabbed his arms.

"I missed you too."

As the two of them embraced Mandy felt all of her anxieties melt away and a sense of peace that she could not explain overcame her.

She felt a tug at her leg and she had no need to look down to see who it was.

"What is it Lily?"

"We're going to Bubbles house now. You coming?"

Mandy smiled.

"Sure we'll come."

Billy looked at her.

"We will?"

Mandy looked at him.

"You wanted to meet my aunt?, now's your chance. Over tea is the best time. Besides I want to see how Buttercup's doing."

Billy shrugged. "I guess I can come, but I have to be back home by dinner."

Mandy waved him off.

"Yeah yeah I know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blossom looked around the new suddenly crowded driveway and found who she was looking for.

Rayza sat on the ground with Will holding her from behind in a supportive embrace.

"Good girl, deep breaths nice and easy."

It appeared that Will was trying to calm her down by getting her to slow her breathing.

Bubbles walked up beside her and asked them.

"What happened?"

"Her maternal instincts got loose", Will explained. "A females maternal instincts are very potent and it can be very difficult to keep them under control especially when they don't have much experience with them yet."

Blossom and Bubbles shared worried glances with each other and Blossom could tell her sister was thinking the same thing.

What would happen if Buttercup lost control? They had seen what was possible just moments ago, and Rayza had more experience with these powerful instincts and hormones. Buttercup was a novice, so the scenarios that played through Blossom's mind weren't good.

What would they do?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It didn't take long for everyone to get to the Utonium's abode.

Blossom, Bubbles and Bunny flew while Krystal took her children and Ferratus in her rental car with Will leading the way with Rayza, Billy, and Mandy in his car.

As they got close the professor and Mrs. Utonium had just arrived pulling into the driveway and parking inside the garage.

The Girls landed in front of them as they headed to the front steps.

Their parents were surprised by their sudden arrival and then they noticed the cars pulling into their driveway.

"What's going on?", Margaret asked. "Some kind of party?"

Blossom paused.

"Uh, it's more of an impromptu affair."

The professor scrutinized her.

"I see."

Blossom sighed. She didn't know how to explain it, especially when she wasn't sure herself. All she knew was that in Mandy's house there had been an argument and then Mandy got slapped.- wait.

She looked back at Mandy and at the older woman. Krystal was her name if Mandy remembered correctly. She was obviously related to Mandy, they looked so much alike that through the window she must have had a case of mistaken identity considering Mandy's location in the room when they burst into the house.

"They just came over for tea", Bubbles said relieving the pressure from Blossom. "Will came over to see Buttercup obviously."

Margaret nodded.

"Well I suppose there's no harm in that."

Krystal walked up holding Lily in one arms and holding Miril's hand with the other while her sons stood behind her.

"Hello I'm Krystal Bosun. Nice to meet you."

Blossom could see the surprise in her mother's eyes. Probably because she didn't expect one of their guests to be a grown woman.

"How do you do. I'm Margaret Utonium. This is my husband John."

Krystal nodded at the professor in greeting.

"These are my children. Lily, Miril, Maverick and Guren."

"Hello", Miril said waving. "The more soft spoken boys simply nodded. Lily turned away."

Krystal sighed.

"Sorry, Lily's the shy one."

Margaret smiled.

"It's alright. Let's go inside now."

Blossom felt that this whole affair seemed awkward and a little too formal.

As they walked up to the front door she noticed that the widows were all open.

Margaret opened the door and froze just as she stepped inside.

The professor went up to her "Honey what's wrong."

He looked inside and became equally stunned.

Blossom herself was both curious and annoyed.

"Excuse me can we go inside?"

Blossom's words snapped her parents out of their stunned states and they went outside.

As she followed them in she saw immediately why they had been so shocked.

While the Utoniums were not a particularly messy family they weren't the neatest either even thought they still kept their hose reasonably presentable this was far beyond that.

The carpet was clean except for a spot on the carper that was slightly lighter than the rest of the carpet. The tables were spotless the couches had been washed and the TV and shelves had all been dusted.

"Wow you sure keep a tidy house!", Krystal exclaimed.

It was not just the living room either.

The kitchen counters and appliances had been polished to a high sheen and the floors were washed maybe even waxed.

She and Bubbles flew up to their rooms and saw the theme continue there.

The carpets were cleaned and a pile of fresh laundry sat on their beds.

They flew back downstairs and saw their parents emerge from their bedroom apparently having found the same thing.

Blossom looked in the living room and noticed Will, Bunny and Rayza examining the white patch on the carpet closely. She had to admit she was also intensely curious about what it was.

Krystal was taking her children's shoes off and Mandy was helping while Billy stood by and watched with interest. Blossom could imagine what he was thinking about.

Krystal was the one who got slapped she had realized but she looked so similar to Mandy it was frightening. She was only her aunt yet she looked like she should have been her mother. What's more her daughter Lily also looked like Mandy. Same hair and eyes. This just didn't add up properly and back at her house Billy looked equally amazed.

"Where's Buttercup?", Margaret wondered.

Everyone looked up.

"I checked her room and I didn't see her there", Bubbles said.

Blossom snapped her fingers.

"That means she must be in the basement."

The puffs flew down the stairs at warp speed. passing at the door to the lab going through the training room, the cool room but they didn't see her.

"Where could she be?" Bubbles asked worriedly.

"Oh girls."

The girl turned and saw Will standing near the stairs with a smug grin.

"She's in here."

He walked inside an opening and the girls followed him in.

Blossom slapped herself mentally for not thinking of the seemingly obvious.

"Of course the laundry room."

They walked inside and there she was.

Buttercup sat on a chair beside the humming dryer fast asleep a magazine open in her lap and around the chair.

"did you find her?", Margaret asked as she came down the stairs.

"In here", Blossom called.

Bubbles suddenly clamped her hand on Blossom's mouth.

"Shhh", she whispered harshly.

Margaret walked in and smiled at Buttercup's sleeping form.

"I never thought I'd see Buttercup in an apron."

Blossom did a double check and saw that indeed Buttercup, their tomboyish sister was indeed wearing their mother's pink frilly apron. How did she miss that?"

Will went over to pick the sleeping girl up.

"I'll take her to bed."

H grunted a little as he gently lifted her off the chair into his arms bridal style.

"You might wanna check your fridge too cause it feels like I'm carrying it all."

Margaret sighed.

"Right I will."

As Margaret and Will left Lily came in."

"Bubbles can we go see you're stuffed animals now?"

Bubbles smiled.

"Sure."

Miril came in next.

"Bubbles the boys went into that room over there."

Alarmed Bubbles and Blossom quickly followed Miril and breathed a sigh of relief as it only turned out to be the cool room.

"I'll take care of this Blossom you can go help mom."

"Alright then I'll leave you to it."

As Blossom left Bubbles entered the room and saw the boys poking around a small hatch in the ground.

"That's the emergency food boys", she told them.

They looked up at her.

"Emergency?"

"That's right. In case something happens we have food stashed here where it's safe."

"Is that part of your 'Zombie Plan'," Guren asked?

Bubbles smiled.

"I'll show you."

She walked over to the hatch and set it off to the side then pulled out a large metal box from inside the hole by its rope handles. It was still dirty from its place in their old house.

"And here's what we keep inside."

She began to undo the boxes several latches.

"it's airtight so that the food lasts longer."

She undid the last latch and took off the lid.

"And that's it."

The four kids looked inside.

"Not much there", Maverick said.

"Guren looked up at Bubbles.

"What are the bones for?"

Bubbles looked puzzled.

"Bones?"

She looked inside and her eyes went wide as saucers as she emitted a glass shattering ear splitting horrified scream.

* * *

**Up at last we see more into what's going on. What will happen to Buttercup now though? You'll have to wait and see.**


	8. Guilty Pleasures

**So after a long HIATUS it's back. I finally got a spurt of inspiration to get this next chapter up. I know it's not great but I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Dragon's Fury

Chapter 8: Guilty Pleasures

Bubble's scream sounded through the house like a klaxon that had been possessed by a banshee.

Buttercup stirred in Will's arms and suddenly jolted awake.

"I didn't do it!"

She grabbed his shirt tightly and tensed up.

Although surprised Will remained calm and tried to ascertain what the problem was.

"You didn't do what?"

Buttercup froze apparently just registering his presence and looked up at him with terror filled eyes. Tears welled up as the weight of her deed began to press down on her.

"I'm so sorry, I couldn't help myself. I was just so mad. I was so... scared."

Will knew that for Buttercup to admit she was scared it would have to have been a traumatizing experience.

Tears fell down her reddened cheeks and her expression turned from fearful to desperate.

She squirmed violently out of his arms and ran up the stairs to her room locking the door behind her.

Will stood still looking in the direction Buttercup had run, stunned, silent. What could she have possibly happened that had her so upset?

Bubbles felt light headed as she lay on the floor. Her vision was fuzzy and all the sounds she heard were distorted. She had never been very good with these things.

The others came into the room and Blossom knelt down beside her.

"Bubbles what happened?"

Before she could answer Miril intercepted the query.

"She got scared by the skeleton in the box."

Blossom looked at the young girl confused.

"Skeleton?"

Blossom walked over to the box that the boys were looking in and very nearly screamed at the sight of the ravaged carcass inside.

What was this thing doing in their home? What was it doing in their emergency food box?

The others quickly came into the room and Mrs. Utonium fainted instantly upon seeing the corpse, the Professor barely caught her in time.

Blossom saw Bunny roll her eyes then approach the carcass.

"Boys, come here", Krystal called to her sons.

They seemed reluctant to leave their present source of curiosity but obeyed and walked over to their mother's side passing Bunny in the middle.

Bunny knelt next to the box and studied the body for a few moments while the Professor tried to revive his wife.

"Hmm. Young male, about fourteen I'd say but it's hard to tell with so much gone.

"W-what's gone?", Blossom asked shakily. She dared not approach the body herself.

"All the meat's gone from the arms and legs and some of the organs are missing too, including the heart."

Blossom felt like throwing up and Bubbles also looked sickly.

How did this happen? Why did it happen? These critical questions were still unanswered.

Krystal took charge of Margaret's unconscious form and the professor bravely marched towards the dead remains.

He knelt down opposite of Bunny and stuck his hand inside the box and let it hover close to the remains.

"It's still radiating heat!"

This got everyone's attention.

"W-what does that mean?", Bubbles asked nervously.

"It means that this person was killed recently", the professor answered gravely. "Maybe even today."

Blossom suddenly caught a chill and shuddered.

The professor went on as he examined the remains more closely.

"Look at the bones. They're blackened, especially the skull. The limbs aren't even attached to the rest of the body. It looks like this person took a blowtorch to the face."

The shocking analysis caused more shivers.

Blossom looked over at Bubbles and saw Lily and Miril clutching her desperately: afraid.

Bubbles in turn wrapped her arms around them trying to provide what comfort she could in her own frightened state.

A soft moan came from the other side of the room as Margaret regained consciousness.

"It wasn't a dream?", she asked wearily.

The professor sighed.

"I'm afraid not."

With some assistance from Krystal Margaret slowly stood to her feet and composed herself.

"We-we should call the police."

Blossom looked at her father and saw hesitation doubt and possibly even fear. Did he know something?

Whatever it was he cast it aside as he stood up and said.

"Yes, I suppose that would be the right thing to do."

He pulled out his cell phone and was just about to dial 911 when suddenly he looked drowsy and his eyelids began to fall steadily. He sank to his knees and then keeled over unconscious.

"Professor!", the Puffs yelled alarmed. They ran to his side frantically trying to found out what was wrong with him.

"Looks like someone overworked themselves", Bunny observed as she stood over them.

"We should probably wait before anyone calls the police anyway, we don't have all the facts yet."

Blossom frowned not entirely agreeing with her but she didn't disagree either.

"I suppose."

Bubbled gasped.

"The Professor said this person was killed today right? So was he killed while Buttercup was sleeping? What if the killer is still hiding in the house?"

Blossom shook her head.

"I don't think..."

Suddenly the puzzle began to form a picture in Blossoms mind as each piece fit into its place. The white patch of carpet, the overwhelming smell in the house, everything being cleaned.

"She didn't. She couldn't have!"

Bubbled looked at her sister worriedly.

"What? What is it?"

Blossom bolted out the door out of the basement with a startled and worried Bubbles and an exasperated Bunny following.

Mandy sighed.

"I was wondering how long it was going to take them to figure out she did it."

Billy looked at her.

"You mean Buttercup?"

"Of course."

Billy wasn't in full agreement with her. Often when one knew the answer but wanted it to be anything other than that people always came up with alternative theories until they could block the cruel truth no longer. What that what happened?

"Although..."

"Hmmm?"

Billy looked up at Mandy who had wandered over to the open box to get a better look with the cold analytical gaze that Billy knew so well.

"Bunny didn't seem very surprised", she said. "I imagine she had it figured out instantly."

Billy walked over beside her stepping around Margaret and Krystal who were tending to the professor.

"Why would she do that?", he asked. "If she had a good reason why would she hide it from her family. She would probably get off easier if she did."

Mandy pondered for a moment.

"True but technically she didn't really hide anything except the body. I think it's possible that she cleaned the house and everything to soften the blow."

Billy scratched his head.

"I guess that makes sense."

"Um could you two help us?"

Margaret's request interrupted their conversation.

"It's cold in here", she continued and the bed is more comfortable."

They sighed and nodded and the four of them carried the professor upstairs to his room.

Will knocked on the door to his girlfriends bedroom trying to figure out what had made her panic like she did.

"Buttercup open the door please."

His sharp hearing picked up soft whimpering from the other side. She was crying.

"I want to be left alone", she responded quietly.

"Come on we both know that's not true. Please just let me in."

Suddenly Blossom landed right next to him and banged on the door loudly.

"Buttercup open this door!", she yelled.

Will grunted in irritation and turned to Bunny.

"What happened?"

Bunny sighed.

"We found a dead body in a box in the basement. Burnt broken and quite devoid of meat."

Will nodded understanding.

That would explain the patch on the carpet.

Blossom whirled around to face them.

"You knew!"

Will shrugged.

"Well that super bleached part of the carpet and the smell made it pretty clear that someone was trying to cover something up."

"And when I saw the body in the basement I just put two and two together", Bunny added.

"Before we just thought she set fire to the carpet."

"Good thing it's fire resistant", Bubbles said relieved.

"Buttercup!", Blossom yelled again. "Open the door or I'll break it down."

Bunny put a hand on her shoulder.

"Better let us handle this."

Blossom stared at her.

"What?"

"We've had experience with this kind of thing before", Will told her.

Bunny gently pushed Blossom aside.

"You two wait here."

Suddenly Will burst into flames and slipped under the door and reconstructed himself on the other side. He opened the door and allowed Bunny in then closed the door behind them.

Buttercup was hiding under her covers curled up in a ball. They could hear her soft whimpers and sniffles as they approached.

"Buttercup", Bunny said gently. "We're not here to scold you or anything, we just want you to tell us what happened."

Nervously Buttercup poked her head out from under the covers. Her eyes had reddened from crying and her cheeks were red.

Bunny sat on the bed beside her and helped her sister to sit up.

"Just tell us what happened Buttercup and we'll try and help you."

Buttercup swallowed as she tried to calm herself down while Bunny gently rubbed her back.

"He threatened me", she said quietly. "He threatened to take my baby away."

As Buttercup recounted the events of what happened the blood of her audience boiled.

Bunny was appalled by the things he said he was going to do to the poor pup. But no matter how mad she was she knew Will was beyond furious, indicated by the rooms rising temperature.

Once Buttercup finished she looked at them with worried eyes as if awaiting final judgment.

"You're not a murderer Buttercup", Bunny said trying to put her at ease.

The light in Buttercup's eyes returned and her body straitened.

"Really?"

Will nodded.

"If you didn't do everything in your power to protect your pup then you would not be fit to be a mother."

He pulled her into a tight hug and Buttercup sighed in relief finally allowing her body to relax.

"What about the family?", she asked.

Bunny sighed.

"Well that will be more difficult."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Will said. "I'll deal with the body. Maybe you two can calm down Chip and Dale here.

Will opened the door and Bubbles and Blossom fell in.

Will stepped over them and walked down the hall on his way to the basement.

The girls got to their feet and ran to their sister trapping her in a powerful hug.

"I'm so sorry", Blossom sobbed. "I just- I thought- I'm sorry."

"Uh it's okay", Buttercup said trying to calm them down. "You'd have to be crazy not to be worried."

"I was never worried. Does that make me crazy?", Bunny asked coyly.

"How could you not be worried!", Blossom shouted. "Someone died in our house!"

Bunny was getting weary of this.

"He died for a damn good reason and if you want to protect your sister and your nephew you'll keep quiet, right?"

Bunny's tone sounded parental, almost condescending.

"Right", they agreed. Blossom was more reluctant.

She had fought to uphold the law all her life and although Buttercup was in the right(more or less) the whole thing seemed shady and it bothered her a lot.

Buttercup stifled a burp and Bubbles face lost colour and Blossom had to steady her.

"Easy Bubbles."

Buttercup hung her head shamefully.

"Relax Buttercup", Bunny told her. "It's something they all had to get used to."

The raven haired girl swallowed.

"But what about Mom and Dad? What am I going to tell them?"

Bunny sighed.

"They'll have to be told eventually but for now let's just play it by ear."

Blossom agreed. Finding a dead body in your home was enough to deal with for one day.

The Professor groaned and slowly sat up.

"Oh, thank goodness you're awake."

The Professor rubbed his eyes and stared at his wife in confusion.

"What happened?"

"You fainted."

The Professor looked at Blossom as if studying her expression then ran his hand over his face.

"I don't remember fainting. I was just about to call 911 but then I suddenly felt tired, and then... nothing."

That statement sent Blossom's investigative instincts into a frenzy. It was too much of a coincidence for the professor to loose consciousness right when he was about to call the police.

"Bunny", she mumbled to herself. She had done something, she was sure of it.

"Did anyone call police?", the Professor asked.

Margaret was about to speak but Blossom interjected.

"It's been taken care of, don't worry."

The Professor studied her briefly then stood to his feet.

"Where's Bubbles?", he asked.

"In the living room playing with the kids", Margaret answered.

"And Buttercup?"

"She left a little while ago to go clothes shopping with Laura, her daughters and Bunny."

The Professor looked at her with confusion.

"Why didn't you go with her?"

Margaret shrugged.

"I would have but I wanted to stay here and keep an eye on you."

The Professor sighed again and ran his fingers through his dark hair.

"What a day, what a day."

At the Endsville Mall Buttercup and her entourage were trolling through the women's clothing section for her new wardrobe.

They already had a substantial assortment and Will's sisters were currently presenting her with more options.

"I need a break", Buttercup groaned. She hated clothes shopping.

Auriah laughed.

"Aww come on Buttercup just try this on."

She presented a plain green t-shirt with black sleeves.

"I'll just take it", Buttercup said in annoyance.

"Awww, that's no fun", Auriah protested. "You have to try it on."

"You're too pushy", Maria scolded her sister. "Her day's been hard enough. You should give her some room to breathe."

"But we're here to shop and get her mind off what happened", Auriah argued.

"You're not going to accomplish that by smothering her", her sister shot back.

"That's enough", Laura ordered. "I don't want any arguing especially not in public."

"Has anyone seen Buttercup?", Elise asked.

They looked around and sure enough she was nowhere to be seen. Where could she have gone?

"Over here", Bunny called. She gestured down the aisle a little ways over.

They all moved over and looked down the aisle and immediately noticed what had drawn her there. The aisle was filled with baby items.

On one side were strollers, car seats and toys and on the other were diapers, baby food, and formula. However, in the middle of the aisle where Buttercup was standing both sides were covered in baby clothes.

The one the Buttercup was looking at in particular was a set of red pajamas with a little hood.

"Awww that's so cute", Elise gushed.

Buttercup jumped in surprise and Elise's outburst.

"And the material's nice and soft too. Perfect for a baby."

Buttercup's cheeks reddened.

"Um, I know it's early but cane we... get this?"

Laura smiled.

"Sure we can. I'm sure he'll look adorable in it."

As they added the pajamas to the cart Auriah picked out another one.

"Look at this! It's a cute bear outfit."

"My son is not a doll!" Buttercup snapped.

The girls jumped back, wary of the fact that the hormonal girl had not mastered controlling her new body and it's impulses yet.

Laura came up behind her and gently wrapped her arms around her.

"Easy sweetheart. We know you've had a rough day but you don't need to worry. We're here for you."

Buttercup took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, relaxing herself.

At that moment Laura's cell phone rang. She released Buttercup and reached into her purse to answer it.

"Hello? Oh, alright then. Alright, have a good time and see you later."

She hung up and turned to Buttercup.

"William's here to pick you up. He'll be at the south entrance."

Buttercup's irritation was replaced with excitement and her face showed it as it brightened.

"Great! I'll go there now."

Laura nodded.

"Sure, we'll take care of things here. Have a good time."

"I will", Buttercup said as she left.

She passed through the crowds of the mall as she made her way to the south entrance trying not to bump into anyone but everyone was walking in seemingly random directions.

She exited the south doors and saw William standing beside his car waiting for her.

"Nice of you to come so promptly", he said as he graciously opened the door for her.

"They said they would take care of things", she replied.

She sat in the car and was greeted with the delectable aroma of...

"Pizza", she said dreamily.

"I bought three in case you were feeling peckish", Will told her as he sat in the drivers seat.

"Good", she responded. "Now hurry and go, I'm hungry."

Will smiled.

"Yeah, yeah."

He started the engine and started the drive home.

Esther Willmington and her husband were just leaving the Endsville mall after doing some errands for Master Jonah. They were standing at the curb in front of the west entrance awaiting their pick up.

"I wish Peter would have come with us", Esther said wistfully. "It's important to get out once in a while."

"Master Jonah knows best", Mark reminded his wife.

Esther sighed.

"I know that, it's just that we don't spend much time together as a family."

The sounds of excited chatter drew near and human nature compelled them to turn and look for the source. When they found it they were nearly beside themselves.

"Laura!"

Laura Yorknder and her daughters stopped dead in their tracks, the happy chatter evaporated in an instant and replaced with looks of shock and an underlying dread.

Laura was the first one to break the silence, with a very powerful and serious word.

"Mother? Father?"

Buttercup and Will sat on the couch in Will's apartment watching Little Nicky as Buttercup worked on the last three slices of Pizza.

"This is nice", Buttercup sighed.

Will smiled.

"The pizza or cuddling together watching a good movie?"

"All of the above", she answered.

"When I want "Us Time", I don't mean anything fancy or well planned. I just want it to be about us, just us. Together, alone."

Will nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad. How's Danté by the way?"

Buttercup smiled and brought her hand down to gingerly rub her stomach.

"He's full now. Right now I'm working on filling my own belly."

Will snickered.

"Like you've been doing for the past half hour?"

Buttercup gave him a playful punch in the shoulder and reached for her penultimate slice of pizza.

"I just really like pizza", she told him. "Besides even before I became a Dragon I could eat one and a half pizzas by myself."

"Well after you finish that last slice you'll have eaten two and a quarter pizzas."

Buttercup shrugged.

"I'm a whole lotta' girl, and a girl's gotta eat."

She wolfed down her slice and then leaned her head back against his shoulder as the movie played on.

"You know in spite of the genre of movie this is actually pretty romantic", Buttercup observed.

Will chuckled.

"Never figured you to ever think about romance much. Would you have preferred to watch a romance film?"

Buttercup slowly turned her head and looked up at him with a cocked eyebrow.

Will nodded.

"Of course not, that wouldn't be you."

"Damn strait. Besides you of all people should know what kind of romantic I am", she said with a sly grin.

He smirked.

"Right."

Buttercup grabbed her last slice of Pizza and stuffed it down then let out a loud belch.

"Very romantic", Will said smugly.

"Shut up.", she told him, but she was smiling.

This was perfect. She was at peace, she was happy. And as she lay there watching one of her favorite movies with her head on his shoulder and content smile a feeling came over her. It was on the border of conscious and subconscious but she knew it was there, and despite her youth she knew what that feeling was, there was no doubt in her mind what it meant.

'This is someone I want to spend the rest of my life with', was the feeling she had, and as she snuggled closer to that special someone and contently rubbed her pregnant abdomen she silently perhaps even subconsciously made a vow that she would be the life partner to this boy-no, this man.

She would be the one to wait at home for him faithfully and bear his children, not just this one. She would gladly have more if it meant he would be happy, and that would make her happy.

Yes, in her heart she knew where her place in life was, and it was exactly where she was now. At his side.


	9. Growing Pains

Dragon's Fury

Chapter 9: Growing Pains

"Laura what are you doing here?" Esther demanded.

"What do you mean 'what am I doing here'? What are you doing here?"

"Don't talk back to your mother Laura!", Mark scolded.

Laura's jaw clenched and her fingers curled into a loose fist.

"I'm here visiting William. He's here on a school exchange."

Esther looked shocked, and a little hurt.

"You came all this way to visit him after school has just started yet you rarely come to visit us on the colony?"

Laura frowned and she noticed Auriah's lips pulling back into a half snarl and was even growling quietly. Her Draconian heritage manifested itself whenever she was angry.

Her children loathed visiting the colony. so much so that she would have to drag her normally well behaved children kicking and screaming the whole way.

They never once questioned her why she left it.

Getting back to her mother's question she decided to play one of her stereotype cards.

"Because he's living all by himself and I was worried about him."

She hoped the typical motherly worry would work, she needed to end this conversation as quickly as possible.

In truth though she wasn't worried about him. She made sure during his growing up that he was more than capable of looking after himself.

Esther now really looked hurt.

"Yes I can understand that feeling well."

Laura cursed silently. She knew where this was going and she chided herself for not foreseeing it.

"Mother please not now."

"Well how do you think I felt when you and Naomi ran away!"

Esther's shouting was drawing stares.

"Mother please this is nether the time nor the place."

"Then when will it be time?" Esther cried on the edge of tears.

Laura stepped closer and looked into her mother's eyes firmly.

"When you and father sit down and listen to me without judging me."

"This discussion would have been over years ago if you had just seen Master Jonah when you visited the first time like we said.

Laura shook her head in disappointment.

"You still don't get it."

She sighed and decided to end it right there.

"Girls; in the car."

Her daughters seemed a little reluctant, they were eager to get into a good verbal sparring with their grandparents, which was why they had to leave now.

"You're leaving?" Esther asked her.

"Laura nodded.

"We have nothing more to say."

"Laura please wait! We always end our get-togethers like this. Why can't we ever part on good terms?"

Laura turned back to look at her.

"Because you always talk about the same things." 'Why did I leave?' 'Why do I never visit?' 'Why don't I ever bring my children to the meetings?'"

She shook her head.

"Why don't you try finding out for yourself why we left. The fact that you don't know or even have a clue shoes that you haven't changed. You're still as blind and as lost as you ever were."

"That's why we have master Jonah", Esther said desperately. "He's our shepherd ."

Laura scowled.

"Your shepherd poisons the water, but since you're sheep your oblivious because if un herded you are defenseless and stupid as lemmings."

"That's going much too far Laura!", her father shouted. "You have no right to say that about Master Jonah. He is a great man of God and...

"He is a self serving lecherous cultist!", Laura shouted back. "And until you realize that there's nothing else to discuss, because I've seen real men of God father, and they are much better men than that hack."

Laura swiftly turned away and got in the car. As it sped away Mark and Esther's eyes remained glued to it until it vanished around the corner.

"Oh Mark", Esther sobbed. "What could have happened to her."

Mark put his hands on her shoulders.

"Calm down Esther It's this sinful world on the outside that has made her this way."

"But that can't be what caused her to leave the colony in the first place! It makes no sense."

"Mark thought for a moment.

"Maybe it was someone inside the colony. A loyalist sympathizer maybe."

Esther looked alarmed.

"Oh do you think so? Should we tell Master Jonah?"

Mark held up his hand.

"No, he's busy with other things now and we are only guessing. It's best we wait."

Esther nodded in acknowledgement.

She looked back in the direction Laura had left.

"Oh Laura, Naomi, where did we go wrong?"

Meanwhile in the car Laura was managing to hold back tears as they drove back to their hotel room.

"Are you okay mom?" Maria asked.

She sighed and replied.

"I'm fine dear, just a little stressed that's all."

Another sigh came from the back seat, this time from Elise.

"Should we call Will and tell him?"

Laura thought for a moment then shook her head.

"No he's spending time with Buttercup right now. It's best that he not worry about anything tonight. We'll let him know tomorrow.

She relaxed in her seat.

"Let's just go to the hotel and relax while we still can."

Bunny clicked her teeth as she drove the rental car through the congested streets to the hotel.

'Just when we thought the worst was over.'

Will slowly woke as he realized the breathing he was hearing was not his own.

His eyes opened and right in front of them was Buttercup's porcelain face.

They were both lying on the couch with her on top of him with his arm draped over hr. They had fallen asleep sometime after the movie ended.

The phone ringing suddenly jolted him fully awake and he reached over to pick it up trying not to shift Buttercup's sleeping form in the process.

"Hello?"

"Hello yourself", replied the voice on the other end.

"Guess you two had fun spending the night. Too much fun to call home and say she was spending the night."

Will groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Oh great."

Bunny laughed.

"Yeah you better bring her home soon, her parents have been climbing the walls since last night."

Buttercup began to stir.

"Yeah, okay anything else?"

A sigh came from the other end.

"Yeah your family wasn't to meet you at the hotel. It's important."

Will frowned, he didn't like the worried tone in Bunny's voice.

"Alright, I'll go after breakfast."

Bunny giggled.

"Right, I guess pregnant girls get cranky if they miss any of their eight square meals. Okay we'll see you soon."

"Bye."

Will hung up the phone and sighed.

What was so important that the family needed to talk about?

"Everything okay?" Buttercup asked sleepily.

"Your parents are upset because you stayed over and nobody called."

Buttercup smiled sheepishly.

"I guess we fell asleep before we could even think to call anybody."

Will smirked.

"You probably would have been able to stay awake longer if you didn't expend so much energy digesting pizza."

Buttercup huffed.

"And what's your excuse?"

"You fell asleep on top of me and you were too heavy to move."

"Whack!"

"Ow."

"Just for that you're making breakfast."

He had already been planning on making breakfast but there was no need for her to know now.

"Yes dear, but your still going to have to get off of me."

Despite her playful grin Buttercup slid off of him and onto the other side of the couch.

Will got up and stretched.

"So what do you want for breakfast."

"Pancakes", she answered. "And don't be stingy I want them big."

"Pretty soon that won't be the only thing that's going to be big."

Swiftly Buttercup hurled a couch pillow at him but he already had his hands up to block the anticipated attack.

"Just go and make my breakfast before I find something heavier", she threatened playfully.

"All right, all right."

As Will disappeared into the kitchen Buttercup lay back down on the couch and thought.

"I wonder if this is what marriage is like."

At her own home Mandy was also on her couch, watching T.V with a gallon of ice cream in her lap and a large spoon in her hand, shoveling the soft confectionary into her chocolate lined mouth in an almost delirious state.

She was dimly aware as she lazily watched the television of someone ringing the doorbell.

"It's open", she called in a bored tone.

The door opened and Billy and Grim stepped inside.

"Sufferin Skulls girl! What you doin?"

"Burying my sorrows", she answered glumly.

Irritated Grim went over and snatched the bucket out of her hands.

"Mandy whatever it is that's made you upset you're not going to make things better this way-."

The instant Grim finished his sentence Mandy lunged off the couch and attacked him turning his body into a heap of bones and recovering her bucket of ice cream.

"Never take food from a pregnant girl Grim", Mandy said ominously. "Especially me."

Mercifully she left it at that and returned to her position on the couch eating her ice cream.

Nervously Billy sat on the couch beside her.

She wasn't acting herself, well not like her more recent self. This was more like the old Mandy.

"Is everything okay?"

She gave him a sideways glare.

"Does everything look okay?"

Billy sighed.

"Well what's wrong then?"

Mandy put down spoon and turned her head to face him.

"What's wrong is that my parents are trying to get a restraining order against you and your family."

Billy's eyes widened in horror.

"What?"

"And what's worst they're trying to make me give up the baby."

Billy was completely baffled.

"Why?"

"Because they don't want a baby around! I get the feeling they don't even want me."

Mandy's eyes were tearing up as she looked away from him. She resumed eating her ice cream, inhaling deeply to keep the tears back.

Billy just sat there mulling over all that Mandy had told him. If Mandy's parents succeeded then what were they doing to do?

His thinking was interrupted by a loud hollow clunk. Mandy had dropped her spoon into the now empty ice cream pail.

Billy looked at her and saw that her attempts to hold back her tears had failed as the sorrowful liquid streams ran down her cheeks and erode the chocolate stains on her face.

Tentatively Billy reached over and wrapped his arm around her pulling her close, quietly whispering to her. "It's alright, I'm here for you."

Mandy couldn't say anything, she could only take hold of him and cry on his shoulder.

Billy's heart ached as he heard Mandy's sobs. He felt so helpless, he had no idea what to do.

Grim looked on and felt equally helpless because he didn't think there was anything he could do, but mostly because he was still lying in pieces on the floor.

Buttercup yawned and stretched in the passenger seat of Will's Camaro.

"Thanks for breakfast, the pancakes were terrific."

Will chuckled.

"I figured you liked them after your first dozen."

"Hey a girls gotta eat right?", she said coyly.

Will rolled his eyes.

"I think you're just using the pup as an excuse to stuff your face."

Buttercup reeled in mock offense.

"I'm shocked that you would think that I would take advantage of my child like that."

Will looked at her.

"But it's true isn't it?"

She wacked his arm playfully.

"Just shut up and drive."

"Yes dear."

"And if you're worried about my parents failing into you because you didn't call don't worry, I'll protect you."

Will smiled.

"Thanks but I won't be coming in. My mom needs to talk to me about something urgently."

Buttercup frowned worriedly.

"I hope everything's okay."

He shrugged.

"Guess I'll find out."

The car pulled into the Utonium's driveway and Buttercup unbuckled her seat belt.

"Kay, I guess I'll see you later."

The two shared a quick kiss and then Buttercup exited the car.

As will pulled out of the driveway Buttercup thought about what she would tell her parents. Well, right now just the professor since Margaret was most likely at work.

"Sorry I fell asleep on him so he couldn't reach the phone to..."

It suddenly dawned on her and just as Dragon sped away she whirled around.

"You jerk, you were able to reach the phone the whole time!"

Dragon turned off the street and out of sighed.

"Aaaauuugggh, Men!"

She heard a laugh coming from the house.

"Getting used to the family life I see."

Buttercup grunted.

"If this is family life now I can't imagine what it's going to be like when the pup is born."

Bunny shook her head.

"Don't you think you're over reacting a little? This isn't even the tip of the iceberg you know."

Buttercup sighed as she walked to the house.

"I know, I think I'm just having a mood swing."

Bunny smiled.

"Yeah sounds about right."

Bunny moved to let Buttercup enter first.

"I'm home", Buttercup called out.

The Professor stuck his head out of the kitchen entryway.

"Buttercup? Where have you been?"

Buttercup looked at him strangely.

"Whoa Professor you know where I was. I'm sorry I didn't call but we fell asleep.

The professor walked up to her with his arms crossed.

"That's no excuse Buttercup, your mother and I were worried sick!"

"You were worried for no reason!" Buttercup shouted back. "If you were so worried then why didn't you call us? We didn't see any messages."

"We didn't know the number!", he defended.

"You could have asked me.", Bunny pointed out.

"Regardless", the Professor asserted, trying to regain control of the conversation. "You had many hours to call and tell us you were staying over or you could have asked us to pick you up."

Buttercup put her hands on her hips.

"It's not like we planned on it, and even if I did ask to stay over you wouldn't have let me."

"Of course not. We couldn't let you spend the night alone with a boy you hardly know."

"I'm already pregnant what are you worried about?", she argued. "And what do you mean hardly know?"

"Buttercup you've known him only for two weeks, that's not nearly long enough to get to know somebody."

"Well maybe we don't know each other as much as we should but that's why we had dinner together. We have to spend time together if we're going to get to know each other."

"There's such a thing as spending too much time with someone when you're in this situation Buttercup", the Professor countered. He was really getting fired up now.

"A relationship like the one you have is bound to fail if you move too quickly."

Buttercup's irritation was now turning into anger making Bunny anxious.

"He cares about me!" Buttercup shouted. "And he cares about our pup! We may argue a little bit but that's normal! Do you think he's the kind of guy who would leave his girlfriend and child?"

"Buttercup it happens all the time. Boys leave because they're afraid or they don't want to take responsibility. This situation is even easier for him to that because the baby was just a freak occurrence, he could argue that it's not even his."

Buttercup was frozen for a moment in shock.

"Just a freak accident?"

Bunny's concern morphed into horror as Buttercup's eyes glowed a fiery green.

"He's not a FREAK!"

Buttercup's scream was quickly followed by her green wings bursting ot from her back and her claws popping out.

"Danté isn't some Bastard baby!", she roared at her terrified father. "He's our love child, we made him together! He was not an accident!"

Bunny swiftly moved between the Professor and her enraged sister.

"Buttercup please calm down", she pleaded!

"William and I heard you talking to Blossom the other day. You wanted to spy on him!"

Bunny paused. Though she had suspected it this was the first confirmation that they had been keeping tabs on him.

Buttercup went on.

"You just don't trust him! You probably never even liked him!"

"Of course I don't trust him! What kind of father would trust a non-human fourteen year-old boy with his own daughter? I'm just deciding what's best for you."

Buttercup growled angrily.

"Oh yeah? Well I'm deciding for myself now. I've decided that I do trust him, I've decided that I do want to bear his child, and I've decided I don't need your permission to do any of it."

Now the Professor was angry.

"Young Lady you're living under my roof and as long as you do you will obey my rules."

"You're rules are unfair and stupid!", she yelled.

"Well if you think so then you can leave!"

The house was suddenly very quiet, not even the slightest sound was heard.

Buttercup was completely shaken. Her face was no longer angry, but hurt.

"You want me to leave?", she asked in a quiet voice.

"Of course I don't", the Professor said. "But if you're so sure you're mature enough to make your own decisions and live with the consequences then prove it now."

Buttercup hung her head then slowly and carefully retracted her wings and claws. She still wasn't used to the muscle controls so she was still rather clumsy with the movements.

Without looking up she walked towards the flight of stairs to the second floor but as she passed the Professor she paused and looked up at him with tear filled eyes and said:

"Just to put things in perspective; weren't we a freak accident?"

Now it was the Professor's turn to be blindsided. He stood reeling with his mouth agape as if trying to say something but being unable.

Without another word or without waiting for the professor to come up with one Buttercup looked away and walked up the stairs to her room.

There was more silence as the Professor and Bunny stood motionless at the bottom of the stairs each still absorbing what had just happened.

Finally Bunny put her hands on her hips and glared at the Professor.

"Don't you think that was a little harsh?"

"She got off easy", he insisted. "She's lucky I didn't ground her."

Bunny gave him a dark look.

"You're lucky I didn't let her kill you."

Not wanting to push the issue further Bunny also went upstairs to comfort her sister. She was no doubt sobbing to herself right now.

The Professor meanwhile decided to go to work. He needed something else to occupy him mind right now.

Buttercup lay in her bed with her face in her pillow and her arms holding her stuffed crock close to her chest.

The door opened and Bunny quietly stepped in and closed the door behind her.

Buttercup turned her head to look at her revealing to Bunny her tear stained face.

Sighing Bunny went over and sat down on her bed beside her.

"Are you okay Buttercup?"

Buttercup sniffled.

"William wouldn't leave me right? He wouldn't leave us alone."

"Of course not!", Bunny replied instantly. "You know that he would never leave you. He wants this child as much as you do, you know that."

Buttercup sat up.

"Yeah, I know. I just needed to hear it from somebody else."

Bunny understood. She had been badly shaken form her fight with the Professor and she needed some support right now.

"Are you sure you want to do this?", she asked her. "It's a really big step you're taking. Are you sure you're ready?"

There was a pause as Buttercup considered her answer. she wanted to choose her words carefully.

"I don't know if I'm ready", she admitted. "But I can't let us be separated. I-I love him! We aren't some accident!"

Bunny nodded.

"True but up until a moment ago your father didn't know that."

Buttercup scowled.

"Yeah well I had to say it. I'm not letting him run my life. If I'm going to be responsible for my pup I have to make my own decisions. If I'm going to be his mother I can't let people do that for me."

Bunny smiled and nodded understanding. Buttercup was as ready as she could be now.

"All right, let me just make some calls and we'll get things started."

Buttercup sighed.

"Did I make the right choice Bunny?"

Bunny looked at her for a second then shrugged.

"I guess we'll find out."

She took out her cell phone and started making her calls she sighed inwardly. She didn't know where things were going to go from here.

"What!"

The family had just broken the news to Will that their grandparents were in the city, likely with Master Jonah.

Will calmed down and crossed his arms as he contemplated.

"So he's finally found me."

Maria looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"Isn't it obvious? He's the one who's been after me this whole time. Why else would he bring Grandma and Grandpa with him. They're not exactly his most loyal followers."

"So what do we do?", Auriah asked.

"Simple", Will answered. "Find him and kill him."

"Absolutely not!", Laura shouted "My parents might find out which is what he wants."

Will raised a hand to calm her.

"Relax mom, killing people and getting away with it is what I do for a living."

"He's holed up in a building", she countered. "Away from windows and the like, isolating himself that's why mom and dad are running his errands."

"The slimy bastard", Elise hissed.

"Going after him would cause too much of a ruckus", Laura continued ignoring her daughters comment. "Besides I bet that's what they expect you to do anyway."

Will crossed his arms and grumbled but her conceded her point. In this situation it was best to be patient and wait for them to make a mistake.

"So what do we do?", Will asked impatiently.

Laura sighed.

"The best thing to do would be to go home. If they follow us they'll be playing into our hands instead."

Will tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"Well that's all good but what about Buttercup? I can't leave he here by herself. They must know about her too by now."

Laura pinched the bridge of her nose.

"We'll probably have to bring her with us. We'll have to convince her parents but I'm sure she'd be willing to come."

"Her parents strike me as the protective type", Maria observed. "Convincing them to let people they hardly know take their precious daughter away to another country-

"We have to try", her mother interrupted. "It's for her safety after all."

"Yeah that'll go over well", Elise muttered.

A soft beeping tone interrupted the discussion. Will reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

"What's up Bun?" he answered.

Everyone else was respectively silent all keeping their eyes on him as Bunny spoke to him from the other end.

"He did what?"

They could hear Bunny going on but they couldn't make out her words.

Will sighed.

"All right, I'm on my way."

He hung up and looked at Elise.

"It might not have to go over at all."

"What happened?", Auriah asked.

Will grunted.

"Buttercup essentially got kicked out of her house for deciding to grow up."

They looked at him bewildered.

"What?"

"I don't know the details", he said. "But basically she has to move out immediately". He paused then added. Bunny asked me to come pick her up.

"We're coming too", Laura said. "She'll probably need help packing and more than a little consoling too."

"She's not the type who wants pity", Will told her.

"I know that but we should still be there for her. We'll call G and GG maybe they can help."

Will frowned.

"She's not going to like all that attention."

Laura stood up and crossed her arms.

"Well sometimes family is there weather you like it or not."

Will sighed.

"Okay fine but tread lightly please."

"Don't we always?", Auriah asked.

"Do I have to answer?", Will asked back.

"That's enough", their mother interrupted. "Let's try to be in harmony when we get there, for Buttercup's sake."

Will could only frown.

"Buttercup's still not going to like this."

"Awww look at this one it's adorable!"

Mandy took the small dinosaur like baby outfit from her aunt and held it up to examine it.

It was a light orange with small yellow felt spines and a stuffed tail and the feet had little claws.

"It's cute", Mandy admitted. "But it's awfully masculine and I don't know if I'm having a girl or a boy."

Krystal shrugged.

"Well it does help you come up with names and buying clothes for them but some parents like to be surprised."

Mandy frowned.

"I'm not sure I want to be surprised. Just getting pregnant was surprise enough for me."

At that moment Adelaide joined them. She had separated from them briefly to answer a phone call. Now that she was joining them again he face was grim.

"What's wrong?", Krystal asked her. "What's happened."

Adelaide grunted.

"It seems that Buttercup had been forced out of her own home."

Their eyes widened in shock.

"What! Why?"

Adelaide scowled.

"It seems her father is upset over how close she and William are getting. She stayed at his place overnight and it seemed to hit a nerve."

Now Mandy was scowling.

"That's stupid what difference does-

"Mandy?"

Mandy stopped midsentence and her body froze as she recognized the voice.

"M-mom."

Clair and Phil stood at the other end of the aisle looking quite cross.

"What are you doing here?", Clair demanded.

Krystal remained calm and simply shrugged.

"Just visiting my niece. since you can't spend any time with her, I am."

Claire gritted her teeth and marched quickly towards them.

"Why you arrogant little-"

Adelaide stepped between Clair and Krystal blocking the enraged woman's advance.

Clair stopped in front of her surprised by the girl's interference.

Adelaide glared at the older female.

"Dare to finish that sentence?"

Perhaps it was her thick German accent or maybe it was her tone, but either way it got Claire to back away a few steps recognizing that Adelaide was not a girl to be messed with.

Clair looked past the assertive blonde and glared daggers at Krystal.

"You've got a lot of nerve coming here."

"You have a lot of nerve for accusing me of anything Claire. Mandy is at a time in her life when she needs support, guidance and comfort, and since you are incapable at providing any of those things I am here."

Claire's face turned red with rage and she pointed an angry finger at Krystal.

"You think you're better than me!"

Krystal rolled her eyes.

"Oh good grief Claire. You're so immature. When are you going to stop this one sided competition of yours?"

"You're not better than me!" Claire shouted her eyes now with a crazed look in them.

Krystal crossed her arms.

"I am at parenthood obviously because Mandy is over here with me and not with you."

Claire now looked like she would spontaneously combust at any moment.

"I'm better! You'll see, I'll show you I'm better!"

With that she stormed off with a frightened Phil right behind her.

Mandy looked up at her aunt who shook her head.

"Ever since childhood she's been like that."

Mandy heard Adelaide mutter something in German, probably nothing complementary.

Krystal held up the dinosaur outfit again.

"Adelaide don't you think this outfit's adorable?"

Adelaide turned around and examined it.

"Yeah it is quite cute."

Mandy found Adelaide a curious girl. On one hand she had a bright personality, the kind that would make her a popular girl in school. On the other hand she had the personality of a bounty hunter or rebel. Mandy honestly didn't know much about her having just met her recently but from what she saw she liked her.

"Do you want to look at cribs or strollers?"

Mandy shrugged.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt."

"Of course not. It's important to be prepared after all."

Mandy sighed.

"I guess."

Krystal stopped and pulled Mandy into a hug.

"Don't worry Mandy everything will work out okay, and by the end of it you'll have a beautiful baby."

Mandy took a deep breath.

"Yeah okay."

Then as they walked further down the aisle she thought.

'I hope things do turn out okay.'

"Hurry up Bubbles", Blossom called. "We have to get home before the rain starts."

"I'm coming", Bubbles called back as she finally managed to fit everything into her backpack.

The two took off from school and flew the short distance to their house.

Blossom reached for the door handle and frown as she tried to turn it. The door was locked.

"That's weird", Blossom muttered as she dug into her pocket and pulled out her key.

She opened the door and the two girls entered just as the first drops of rain began to fall.

"Whew! Just in time", Bubbles said relieved.

The girls removed the school bags and entered the living room where they noticed Buttercup's absence from her usual spot.

"Maybe she's sleeping in her room", Bubbles suggested. "I'll go check."

"I'll come too. Maybe she's having another dream", Blossom said mischievously.

They quickly approached Buttercup's bedroom door then slowly creaked it open. They peered inside and looked towards Buttercup's bed and were surprised to find it unoccupied.

The opened the door fully and entered the room to investigate.

The bed was completely bare, only the mattress cover remained. All the posters on the walls all the various trophies and doo dads on the shelves and floor were gone. Most of the furniture remained except for the hammock she liked to take naps in.

"Where's all her stuff?", Bubbles asked out loud looking inside Buttercup's empty closet.

"There's no note or anything!", Blossom said with a panicked tone.

"That's why I'm still here."

The two girls whirled around towards the door where Bunny was standing with her arms crossed.

"Where's Buttercup?", Bubbles asked frantically! "What happened?"

Bunny sighed.

"Well it's an ugly story."

"Basically after spending the night at Will's without calling cause they both fell asleep she came home this morning and had a big argument with the Professor.

"I won't go into detail but I think he overreacted. Anyway Buttercup basically had to chose between continuing to freely spend time together with Will, the love of her life, the father or her child, or staying in this house living on a short leash. The reason this room is mostly empty is because she chose option one."

Blossom and Bubbles sat down on the bed as they drank in this sudden revelation.

"Why would he do that?" Blossom asked.

Bunny shrugged.

"Like I said, he probably overreacted."

Bubbles swallowed.

"Where is she now?"

"At Will's place for now. Hopefully he can comfort her enough. He's dealing with his own problems right now."

Blossom looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

Bunny sighed.

"Some religious wacko is here now and he's in with whoever's responsible for those weird letters that sent them to the underworld and started this whole thing."

This surprised both girls.

"I get it and he's just trying to find the right way to deal with them right?", Bubbles asked hopefully.

Bunny nodded but her expression was solemn.

"Yeah but he brought some of his cult followers with him and unfortunately they're Laura's parents and older brother."

This was a huge shock to the puffs. They found it almost impossible to believe that Laura might have been raised in a religious cult environment.

Blossom sighed.

"And let me guess they're not aware that Laura married, morphed into and gave birth to a dragon. That is to say they don't know about anything."

Bunny nodded.

"I don't think they're even aware elementals exist."

Blossom scowled.

"So that means he might not be able to do anything without exposing their secret."

"That's about right", Bunny told her.

"Poor Laura", Bubbles said. "I can't imagine what kind of childhood she must have had."

"It's a long story", Bunny said. "But that's not really important right now. If you want the family to stay together than you'll have to bridge the gorge between Buttercup and your parents."

Blossom frowned.

"That's a tall order. Buttercup can really hold a grudge and she's really stubborn."

"I'd be more worried about your parents", Bunny told her. "They're the ones you have to convince because Buttercup will not, should not change her mind."

The other two girls sighed.

"We'll I'm going back to my hotel. I'll see you two later."

"What? You're not staying here?" they both asked.

"If Buttercup's not welcome here neither am I."

Having nothing else to say Bunny left the room and went downstairs and out the door.

Bubbles started after her but Blossom grabbed her shoulder and shook her head.

"No it's best this way."

Bubble's lip quivered but she resigned to Blossoms reasoning.

"But it doesn't make any sense!", Bubbles yelled. "What does the Professor have against Will? He's been nothing but good to Buttercup."

Blossom's brows furrowed as they always did when she was thinking hard.

"Maybe that's the problem. He's too good for her, maybe too good to be true."

"Are you saying he's faking it? Just putting on an act?" Bubbles was appalled.

Blossom sighed.

"I don't know but you have to admit-

"I don't believe it!"

Cut off Blossom was surprised by her sisters sudden outburst.

"Will may be a little different but he's still a nice guy. Besides look at his family, they're all so nice and caring."

"How do we know they're not in on it too?"

"That's enough", Bubbles shouted. "You're too suspicious."

"You're too naive!", Blossom shouted back.

"You're so critical!"

"You're so childish!"

The two were at the point where they were literally butting heads.

"I thought you trusted him now", Bubbles said through gritted teeth.

"I did, but maybe the Professor knows something we don't."

"When why would he let Buttercup leave?"

Blossom had to pause to think for a moment.

"He was probably trying to bluff her. After all she usually plays it safe when making tough decisions."

"Maybe she did", Bubbles argued.

"Now who's being critical. You don't have any right to criticize the Professor. He's our father!"

"That doesn't make him perfect", Bubbles argued. "He doesn't know Will as well as Buttercup does or us for that matter."

"Buttercup hasn't exactly made the best decisions when it comes to her love life."

Bubbles crossed her arms.

"You can't seriously be putting Will in the same category as Ace and Mitch."

"We thought Mitch was a decent guy too at first, then we find out he's in with the wrong crowd."

"And Buttercup stopped hanging out with him the second she found out", Bubbles defended.

"It took her a long time even though we tried to tell her for two weeks."

"I know that but this time it's different!", Bubbles insisted.

"How!", Blossom bellowed. "What makes this different?"

"Dantè."

Blossom was suddenly silent, her train of thought completely derailed after being taken from behind by Bubbles who went on.

"Dantè, her son, our nephew is her highest priority. She loves that baby more than anything else! Do you really think she would make a big decision like she did without thinking about how it would affect her baby? She believes that the decision she made was best for her baby and we should support her."

Bubbles stepped away.

The Professor may know something we don't but Buttercup probably does too, and I'm going to believe in her."

With that Bubbles promptly stormed out of the room went down the hall to her own bedroom and slammed the door shut causing Blossom to wince.

With the whirlwind of Buttercup's disappearance and their argument finally smashing into the protected wall of her mind Blossom collapsed to her knees and started to cry.

"What do I do?", she sobbed. "What do I do? What do I do?"

Bubbles slammed her door shut flopped on her bed and buried her face into her pillow just as the tears in her eyes began to flow out.

"I can't believe her", she cried as she hugged her fluffy blue pillow tightly.

"Why can't she believe that there are some really good people in the world? Why does she always have to be right? Why does she still treat me like I'm the baby?"

She turned on her side and stared at the poster of a singer on her wall.

"And to think I was going to ask her to go with me to the Missy Mrs. Comeback Concert."

She brought up her knees and lay more in a fetal position.

"Poor Buttercup. I wish I knew what to do to help her."

The rain outside was pouring in sheets and the wind howled between buildings blowing debris along with it. Despite nature's display Buttercup was completely unaware of it as she was caught in her own personal storm.

She sat on the couch watching tv trying to distract herself from the events of only seven hours ago. After some time in Will's arms she had managed to stop crying and now produced only the occasional sniffle.

She had her stuffed crock and her blanket held tightly to her chest as she forced her tears back.

Around her were her three suitcases of her most important possessions. Everything else from her room was in storage.

She had started going through them but it made her upset so she had switched to the television and the whole while Will had been asking her if she was okay. It was really starting to get on her nerves.

Will walked into the living room and looked at Buttercup sitting glumly on the couch.

"You okay?"

Finally she snapped.

"For the hundredth time I'm fine! Stop asking every time you see me!"

"That's a tall order when you're lying to my face!", Will shouted back.

Tears welled up in Buttercup's eyes and she grimaced trying to think of something to counter him but nothing came. she looked away and the tears began to flow down her reddened cheeks.

Sighing Will walked over and sat down on the couch beside her. He sat still waiting, thinking what to say.

"Buttercup?", he asked quietly.

Buttercup turned to face him and he gently wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close.

"I'm sorry", he said as he rubbed her back. "My nerves are a little frayed right now. It's frustrating seeing you like this and not knowing how to help."

Buttercup lay her head on his chest.

I know, I'm sorry too, but I really don't want to talk about it right now."

"All right", he agreed reluctantly. "Suppers ready so let's go eat."

He stood up and then gently pulled Buttercup to her feet.

They walked into the kitchen and sat down for a meal of lasagna.

During the meal nothing was said other than Will asking her how the food was.

After her third piece Buttercup set down her fork and sighed.

Will waited a moment and then asked her;

"Are you ready to talk now?"

She locked eyes with him, showing the sadness and hurt in her normally bright emerald eyes.

"Did I do the right thing?", she asked him. "Am I really acting grown up or am I even more childish?"

Will paused to consider his answer and then responded.

"It depends on your reason for making the decision you made. Was the reason childish or grown up? What was your reason?"

Buttercup looked down at her hands sitting in her lap.

"I didn't want us to be pulled apart. I want all three of us to be together as a family."

She locked eyes with him.

"We need you, I trust you."

Will got up out of his seat and knelt beside her. He gently took her hand.

"It's okay", he told her softly. "I'm here, I'm here for you."

Buttercup sniffled and nodded.

"I know."

Will sighed.

"Look you won't be able to stay away from them forever. It's illegal for someone our age to live in a home without adult supervision except under special circumstances."

"Like Majority Status?", Buttercup asked knowingly.

"Yeah like..."

Will's eyes widened.

"You have majority status?"

She grinned.

"Well being a superhero has it's perks. That's how Blossom got her driver's license, and Bubbles and I got our majority status papers."

Will blinked.

"So in other words you could have left home anytime you wanted."

Buttercup shrugged.

"More or less."

"But you were smart enough not to?"

"I'd already learned my lesson", she responded.

"I see."

Will paused for a moment to take a deep breath.

"Do you have a plan now?", he asked her. "As things are you can't stay here either."

Buttercup frowned, she knew that was true. The Professor could probably find a way to get her majority status revoked if he wanted to, and then what? Would they be separated, her child unable to see his father? Or worse, from her! No she wouldn't let it happen.

"What do I do?", she choked.

Will have her hand a gentle squeeze.

"You're not alone Buttercup. This is our child, we have to work together."

Buttercup wiped her eyes.

"I know and you've been great really, but the Professor doesn't see it. I don't know how we can prove to him that we really love each other."

"You can say yes."

Buttercup looked at him puzzled.

"Say yes to what?"

Will opened his palm and flames swirled tightly and solidified into a red velvet box.

"Will you marry me?"

Buttercup gasped and her eyes went as wide as saucers.

The velvet box opened slowly revealing the most beautiful ring Buttercup had ever seen.

The large primary stone was a square shaped Emerald polished to a high sheen and was flanked on each side by another smaller emerald and a spiral band of tiny diamonds was wrapped around the gold ring itself.

Her jaw dropped upon seeing the stunning ornament.

"It's beautiful", she said breathlessly.

Will smiled, the relief on his face was obvious.

It was no mystery that Buttercup wasn't one for jewelry so he had been beside himself with nervousness about whether she would like it.

The relief in his eyes was soon displaced by dread knowing now what he must do.

"Before you answer there's something I need to tell you."

Buttercup now looked worried. What other bad things could have happened today?

"What is it?", she asked.

He took a deep breath.

"I'm a member of a black ops unit that discreetly eliminates global threats. You know like terrorists, dictators, super villains, reporters, the paparazzi, you know bad people."

Buttercup was silent a moment.

"So basically you kill people for a living?"

Will nodded.

"More or less and I won't lie I'm very good at my job and I find it very satisfying sometimes."

"Is that all you had to tell me?", Buttercup asked.

"That's pretty much it."

Buttercup let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness. I was afraid something significant."

"I'm sure your parents would have found it significant."

"Well Black Ops means secret right? So I just won't tell them."

Will smirked.

"Yeah you're right. So Will you marry me?"

Buttercup smiled.

"You big idiot like you really need to ask."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked straight into his eyes her own brimming with tears, but now they were tears of joy.

"Of course I'll marry you!"

Relief flooded through Will's entire body as though every cell in his body and been collectively holding their breaths and were now able to breathe again.

Will gently took Buttercup's hand and ever so gently slipped the ring onto her finger.

Buttercup's heart pounded furiously and her breath was shallow as she watched with rapt attention as he slipped the ring on her finger. It was almost magical, like a dream.

When Will let go with the ring settled firmly in its new place on Buttercup's finger she felt as light as air, like she was flying.

She slid off her chair and hugged Will tightly, afraid of floating away from this wonderful dream if it wasn't real.

"This isn't a dream? Is this really happening?"

Will smiled and hugged her back.

"It's really happening", he assured her.

"So then I can stay with you now? We can stay together?"

"Yes Buttercup, we can stay together."

Suddenly Buttercup knocked him on his back and straddled his torso.

He looked up at her as she leaned towards his face grinning seductively.

She grabbed his shoulders and said:

"If that's the case then I want to have a little fun."

Will smiled back.

"You read my mind."

"Of course. After all I'm your wife."

The Professor and Margaret sat in a dark circular room with only an overhead spot lamp providing illumination.

They each sat in a big fluffy black leather chair facing the desk and the person occupying it.

"Everything's happening as you said it would", the Professor told the man at the desk reluctantly. "It's like they're physically pulling her away from us. I mean she's never been the poster child for obedience but now she's practically in revolt."

The man nodded.

"Yes she is nearing the point of no return. If you wish to save her before the transformation is complete then you must act quickly."

"That's why we're here Mister Pitch", Margaret said. "At first we didn't think it was necessary even a little extreme, but now..."

Sales Pitch clasped his hands and placed them on the desk as he leaned towards them.

"I warned you ahead of time what measures we would have to take in order to save her and I told you that the more you delayed the more extreme those measures would become. Are you now saying that you are willing to accept those extreme measures in order to save your daughter?"

The Professor looked down at his hands sadly. He felt like a failure as a parent, a father. He felt that this was the best option available to him, but her wasn't sure it was the right one. He loved Buttercup, he didn't want her to get hurt. However the alternative was too unthinkable and had to be avoided at all costs.

"She might never forgive us, but it's for her own good."

Sales pitch nodded understanding.

"Very well. I'll make arrangements and my secretary will have you fill out some forms. Now if you will excuse me I have another appointment."

Slowly the two got up and headed for the door.

As they left the room the each hoped that God would forgive them for their complicity in their own grandson's murder, because they knew that Buttercup never would.

Once they left the room Pitch's desk revolved one-hundred-eighty degrees to face the door on the opposite side of the room.

The door opened and Claire stormed in with her ever timid husband cowering behind her.

She walked up and slammed her hands onto Pitch's desk.

"Listen: I don't know why you want Mandy I don't care, you can have her! I want her gone yesterday you understand!"

Sales Pitch grinned.

"Of course. We have a deal then. I'll need you to sign some forms with my secretary and then I'll work on collecting her."

Claire backed away.

"I don't care what you do just get her out of my hair!"

With that said Claire stomped out of the room with Phil as ever close behind, leaving a very satisfied man.

Outside Claire and Phil were on their way to the secretary.

"Are you sure you want to just give up Mandy like this Claire?", Phil asked his enraged wife.

"I'd rather lose Mandy to them then to her", she answered without looking back or breaking step. "And as long as she doesn't get Mandy back I win. As long as I win nothing else matters."

* * *

**Thank you all for your patience. I have spent weeks writing this chapter and I hope you like it. Lot's of drama for you all to nibble on and hopefully enough to satisfy you till the next chapter. Thank you to my loyal readers and hope you enjoyed it.**


	10. The Closing Darkness

**So at last it's here, sorry for the wait. To those of you who were asking for more Billy and Mandy I respecively ask you to please be patient it's coming. Also please keep in mind that this fic isn't centric around them. I'll try to upload the next chapter as soon as possible so please be patient and I hope you enjoy this latest chapter.**

* * *

Dragon's Fury

Chapter 10: The Closing Darkness

The familiar drone of an alarm clock woke Bubble from her slumber. She groaned and reached over to silence the device but accidently knocked it to the floor.

She groaned louder and dragged herself out of bed. She successfully silenced the alarm and placed the clock back on her night table.

She yawned and stretched as she stood to her feet.

She walked over to her mirror and realized that she had fallen asleep in her day clothes. The realization also brought back the unpleasant memories of the previous day.

Buttercup had been forced to leave her own home on top of all the other things that had happened to her. Changing species, getting pregnant and the overall prospect of being a teenage mother just to name a few. She didn't need any more hardships.

Bubbles' eyes started to well up but she shook her head in defiance. She couldn't cry now, she was sick of being the baby. All being the baby had gotten her was coddling, condescending attitudes and ridicule, she was grown up now and it was time she acted like it.

With renewed purpose she removed her clothes and put on her housecoat to have a shower.

Upon reaching the lavatory she discovered that is was already occupied. However as soon as she turned to go back to her room the door opened.

Turning back around she discovered it was Blossom coming out after just finishing her own shower.

Although the two were mere centimeters from each other they acted as though they were unaware of each other's presence, neither speaking or glancing at the other.

The hot water felt good on Bubbles' naked skin, washing away the grit and tear stains from the previous day.

As she lathered herself she couldn't help but think of her poor sister.

True Buttercup hadn't been the nicest sister in the past but in recent years the two had gotten much closer.

She wondered what had been going through Buttercup's head as she was evicted. Regret? Remorse? Bitterness? Anger? Resentment? Maybe even betrayal. She shuddered at the thought.

She shut off the water and started to dry herself.

What was Buttercup doing now? Was she lonely? Was she sad?

She left the bathroom and changed into her school clothes before heading downstairs for breakfast.

The scent of fresh eggs reached her before she entered the kitchen eliciting an eager rumble from her stomach.

"Morning Bubbles", Margaret greeted cheerfully. "I just finished your omelet." Margaret slid the omelet onto Bubbles plate and then returned to the stove to make her own.

The Professor sat at the head of the table reading the paper and drinking his coffee. Blossom was halfway finished her omelet.

Bubbles sat down and started eating.

Normally the breakfast table would be more lively with their parents asking about what they had planned for the day and the children asking the same from their parents. Today though only the sound of chewing and frying eggs were heard.

Bubbles looked up from her plate at the empty chair across the table: Buttercup's empty chair. Bubbles felt her heart sink into her stomach, it all felt wrong.

She looked back down at her plate and pushed it away.

"I'm not hungry", she said softly.

She got up and left the table to go get her school bag.

The rest of the Utoniums watched her go. They didn't need to ask what was on her mind. It was the same as everyone else.

Ten minutes later Blossom had her school bag on and was ready to go.

"I'm going now", she announced.

Margaret peeked her head out from the kitchen.

"You're not waiting for Bubbles?"

Blossom turned away.

"She's big, she can go by herself."

Having spoken all she intended Blossom went out the door and flew off to school.

Almost immediately afterwards Bubbles came down the stairs also wearing her school bag.

"Blossom went on ahead", Margaret told her.

"I know", Bubbles responded.

The truth was she had been waiting for Blossom to leave before she herself set out. She wanted to be alone for now.

"Did you two have some kind of argument?", her mother asked.

Bubbles frowned.

"Yes". Then like her sister before she said nothing else and left the house on her way to school.

Margaret sighed sadly. Their family was fracturing, if it wasn't mended soon it would crumble. She only hoped that they had acted soon enough.

Bubbles flew along slowly in a long curve that would eventually take her to school.

Was she being too hard on Blossom? Was it possible that she hadn't quite come to terms with all that happened?

She shook her head.

No, Blossom was still acting as though it was the same old Buttercup. She had yet to fully acknowledge that Buttercup was not the same person she had been. Nobody could be after what she had gone through.

"Buttercup", she said sadly.

She missed her, missed having her around, her boastful proclamations, her mischief, even the teasing which had become far more good natured in recent years. She missed talking to her too. Ironic as it seemed Buttercup had always been more willing to listen to her than Blossom or sometimes even their parents.

Bubbles' hands balled into tight fists.

She couldn't forsake all that, she couldn't abandon her sister.

Taking a deep breath she made her decision. She was going to do something that she never thought she would do let alone in good conscience.

She banked to the left away from school and went to find her sister.

The sun cast it's warm glow on the bed stimulating Will's body awake. He opened his eyes and beheld a beautiful sight.

Beside him lay Buttercup on her side with a single layer of sheet draped over her body up to her shoulders. With the sun behind her it outlined her already beautiful body in a stunning radiance that brought out the slight red tone in her black hair. She looked like a goddess to him.

He reached out with his hand and gently caressed her cheek feeling it's unearthly softness on his fingers.

His touch woke the sleeping beauty who opened her eyelids revealing her shimmering Emerald eyes.

Will tucked a few stray hair strands from her face not wanting anything obstructing his view of her heavenly face.

"Good morning Mrs. Yorknder."

Buttercup smiled and her eyes sparkled, her radiance must surely have made even the sun itself envious as they out shone the very light around her.

She propped herself up and then moved to suspend herself over him.

"Good morning", she responded before leaning in and giving him a gentle but loving kiss. She withdrew and straddles his torso causing the sheet to slip off her body and fully expose her naked form.

"So you want to meet our new arrival?", she asked him with a playful gleam in her eye.

Will smiled and reached to gently place his hand on her belly.

"So it's confirmed? Danté is no longer alone?"

She nodded.

"That's right. It's going to be a lot more wild in there now."

"What makes you say that?"

Buttercup grinned.

"Because Danté now has a sister to fight with."

"Sister? It's a girl?"

Will relaxed under her and began gently rubbing his wife's slightly distended abdomen.

"I bet she'll look just like her mother."

Buttercup laughed.

"Well aren't you lucky."

"The luckiest man in the world."

Buttercup bent over and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"So it makes sense that you would marry the luckiest girl alive."

She then slipped off of him and sat on the side of the bed.

"What would my lucky man like for breakfast?"

"You gonna' make breakfast naked?", he asked slyly.

"I have to", she pointed at the floor where her clothes lay torn and ruined. "Because you got impatient."

"I wasn't impatient", he insisted. "And besides you liked it."

Buttercup's face flushed red.

"I was just caught up in the moment."

Will rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. There's something under the night table for you."

Curious Buttercup reached under the table and pulled out a gold cardboard box. She opened it and was pleasantly surprised by what was inside.

It was a long house coat of dark green silk and matching sash.

She put it on and inhaled deeply as the soft material soothed her skin.

"I love it", she said.

"I'm glad."

"Well I'll go make some eggs and bacon while you get dressed."

In the kitchen Buttercup quickly found all the things she needed and started cooking.

It struck her how easily she had adapted to this especially since she had never been a girl to dream about the married life.

She shrugged, maybe since she was also becoming a mother it came more naturally.

Bringing her attention back to her task she decided to make some sunny side up eggs and started up the grill for the bacon. She inhaled long and deep: she loved the smell of bacon.

"Smells good", Will said as he came into the room now fully dressed.

"You're just in time", she told him.

As they sat down to eat she couldn't help but think how right this all felt. The two of them together like this, it was like a fairy tale.

Tentatively she rested a hand on her belly. A fairly tale that would only get better.

"Don't we need to sign something to make our marriage official?"

Will took a sip of orange juice than stood up and opened a cupboard where he took out a slip of paper and fine tip pen. He walked back over and place both in front of her pushing her plate aside.

"All you have to do is sign."

Buttercup looked over the sheet and then looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You filled everything out already? You were awfully sure of my answer."

"Filling that thing out is what got me the nerve to ask you. After all we haven't known each other very long."

Buttercup couldn't argue with that.

"It does seem a little too good to be true doesn't it. I don't think there are any marriages that have been successful after only two weeks knowing each other."

Will smiled.

"Ever heard of arranged marriages? They happen all the time and statistically are much more successful than free marriages."

Buttercup thought for a moment.

That did make sense and in their case it was sort of an arranged union. The marriage was her choice but their circumstances were arguably similar.

Buttercup took the pen and drew in a full lung of air. She reminded herself that she had already made this decision she was just putting it in writing now.

As neatly as she could she wrote her first and middle name but paused as she came to her surname. It suddenly dawned on her that this would be the last time she would sign her name as Utonium. It all seemed so final.

"Buttercup?"

Instead of looking up at him she looked at the stunning ring still on her finger. The symbol of their love and devotion to each other, but mostly Will's commitment to her and their children.

She smiled and finally finished signing the registry.

"Now it's official", she said happily.

Will looked at her concerned.

"Are you okay?"

"Sure I am, why wouldn't I be?"

"You're crying", he told her.

Surprised Buttercup touched her cheek with her hand and felt the warm fluid of her tears flowing from her eyes.

"Am I happy? Am I sad? I-I don't know, I don't know what I'm feeling."

Will went over and gently embraced her.

"It's okay", he said softly to her. "You're just emotional that's all."

He started gently rubbing her back in an attempt to calm her.

After a few minutes Buttercup had calmed down and wiped the tears from her face.

"So what now?"

Will shrugged.

"Well I have to hand in the registration and pick up Ferratus, I've been neglecting him lately after all."

Buttercup nodded.

"Yeah I've been missing him too."

The doorbell interrupted their conversation and put them both on edge.

Will went down the stairs to the door with Buttercup looking down from the top where she watch Will look through the peek hole in the door.

Bubbles rang the doorbell only once and then waited for it to be answered.

She didn't remember exactly how she knew where Will lived. did Bunny tell her or was it Will himself?

The opening of the door snapped her from her thoughts.

"Bubbles? What are you doing here?"

His question wasn't referring to the reason she was here, rather he was referring to why she was here instead of at school.

"Is Buttercup here?", she asked nervously.

Will stepped to the side and made room for Buttercup beside him in the entryway.

Bubbles was taken aback by the sight of her sister in a stunning green house robe.

"What are you doing here?", she asked.

"I-I-I wanted to see you", the blonde responded trying not to sound desperate.

Buttercup looked at her sympathetically.

"You girls have a lot to talk about I'm sure.", Will said as he put on his hat and shoes. "I'll go turn in the registry and pick up Ferratus."

As Will walked out Bubbles grabbed his arm.

"You trust me with her?"

Will met Bubbles sad eyes and said.

"Don't disappoint me."

Bubbles swallowed.

"I'll protect her."

Will simply nodded and walked to his car.

The two girls waited until he drove away and then looked at each other.

Bubbles knew that she would have to be the one to start the conversation.

"Look I-I know what happened and I know why you did it. but I-I guess I was just worried about you. I don't know I-I-I just-I needed to see you."

Her eyes were brimming with tears now as the pot of emotions that had been brewing for a long time even before yesterday finally breached.

Her tears flowed like rivers, faster than she could wiped them away.

Buttercup tenderly pulled Bubbles against her and wrapped her arms around her in a comforting hug.

"Sshhhh, it's alright. Bubbles it's alright. Come on inside and we'll have some tea."

Buttercup lead her tearful sister up the stairs to the kitchen and sat her down at the table.

"How about lemon tea?", she offered.

Sniffling Bubbles nodded.

She had managed to slow but not stop the flow of tears from her eyes.

It all seemed so strange. Buttercup looked so at peace as she prepared the tea, as if what happened yesterday had never happened at all. In fact she seemed happy.

"So um, where did you get that robe?"

Buttercup smiled.

"William got it for me. It's made of silk. How does it look on me?"

"It looks wonderful", Bubbles said cheerfully. The lighter conversation had finally stopped her tears.

"I'm amazed you're in such a good mood. Is it just a mood swing or did something happen besides the robe."

Buttercup stopped what she was doing and smiled at her sister.

"Well yes something did happen but I don't know if I should tell you.", she teased.

"Aw please", Bubbles pleaded putting on most irresistible face. It was rather undone by the redness in her eyes.

Buttercup sighed in resignation and walked up to her.

"You sure you want to know?"

"Yes!", she replied anxiously.

Slowly and with a hint of nervousness Buttercup raised her left hand and displayed it for her sister.

For several seconds Bubbles stared at Buttercup's hand trying to discern the significance of the gesture until her eyes locked onto the ring on her finger and they went as wide as saucers.

Bubbles screamed excitedly and grabbed Buttercup's hand.

"He proposed! You're engaged!"

Buttercup smiled and shook her head.

"They don't have weddings in their family remember? No engagement either.

Bubbles delight turned into shock.

"So you're already married?"

Buttercup nodded.

"Sorry Bubbles, I know you wanted to be a bridesmaid."

Bubbles put on a smile trying not to show her disappointment.

"Oh it's okay, and I'm happy for you really. It's just... it seems a little sudden."

"So was getting kicked out of the house Buttercup said bitterly."

Bubbles cringed and felt regretful.

"Sorry."

Buttercup went back to the counter.

"You have nothing to apologize for, you've been very supportive of us."

Bubbles frowned.

"I'm sure Blossom would be too if she was a little more opened minded. She just always assumes that our parents are right and that's an end to it.

Buttercup set the teacups on the table.

"That makes sense", Buttercup said. "After all when you grow up believing that you're parents know best it can be hard to accept that they are wrong."

Bubbles raised an eyebrow.

"Who are you and what have you done to my sister?"

Buttercup playfully wacked her on the side of the head.

"Very funny. Being a mother gives me some perspective."

Bubbles nodded.

"Speaking of which how is my nephew?"

Buttercup smiled broadly as she poured the tea.

"He's fine. He'll just be a little more cramped from now on since he'll be sharing space with his sister."

Bubbles eyes widened again!

"Sister? You're having twins?"

Buttercup grinned.

"As of last night yes."

Bubbles looked confused and quickly began reviewing all she knew about reproduction and came up blank. She then went over all that she remembered from what Buttercup had told her about the reproductive nature of her new species. She quickly found her answer.

"You mean you... last night you..."

Buttercup laughed.

"Well isn't that what most couples do after they're married. They consummate it."

Bubbles cheeks turned re.

"Sorry I just..."

"Don't worry about it", her sister said as she sat down to drink her tea.

"By the way aren't you supposed to be at school?"

Bubbles uttered a small squeak as she realized she'd been caught.

Buttercup smirked.

"Who'd of thought of all of us you would be the first one to skip school. Even I never did."

Bubbles hung her head in shame.

"I'm sorry it's just- I wanted to see you. I was so worried and everyone's telling me different things. I-I don't regret it. I feel a lot more at east now. I believe you're doing the right thing."

Buttercup smiled warmly.

"Well I appreciate that Bubbles but I don't want you getting into trouble because of me."

"It's not because of you!", Bubbles insisted. "I made my own decision. I needed to know."

"So do you feel better knowing?"

Bubbles looked into the dark liquid in her teacup and smiled.

"Yes, much better."

Blossom sat anxiously at her desk working at today's math problems.

She and Bubbles shared most of their classed this semester including math class, and yet the blonde was nowhere to be found and the class was almost over.

Blossom was worried because Bubbles would never skip class she was a good girl, naive but good. It was most likely something had happened.

The ringing of the class bell interrupted her thoughts and she began to put her books away.

"Have your problems finished by tomorrow", their teacher told the class."

As Blossom went to leave the teacher stopped her.

"Mrs. Utonium there's a message for you at the office."

A knot began to tie itself in her gut as a feeling of dread pressed down on her, but she didn't show it.

"Thank you."

As she walked briskly to the office hundreds of terrible scenarios went through her mind. She hoped it was only minor.

She got to the office and asked the secretary for the message.

"The message was for you to call your father at work.", the secretary told her.

Blossom frowned. If the professor wanted her to call him at work than it was most likely not about Bubbles it was more likely to be Buttercup related.

Nervously she sat down on a chair and hit the speed dial for her father's work on her cell phone.

It rang several times before the Professor answered but it was still more prompt than usual which only fueled her worries.

"Blossom I'm glad you finally called.", he sounded relieved. "Listen we're finally going to take action. We're going to bring Buttercup back!"

Blossom felt the weight of dread press down harder.

"Bring her back? You mean back to normal?"

"Yes we have to do it now or we could lose her forever!"

Blossom frowned worriedly.

"What do you mean?"

"They're murderers Blossom", the disgust and desperation in the Professor's voice was obvious.

"They killed thousands of fleeing refugees from a volcanic island in the pacific."

Blossom remembered a news story from a few years ago where a huge field of floating debris had been found in the south pacific apparently caused by the massive storm that had moved through the region.

Could they really have killed so many? Not just the will but the means to carry it out.

"Blossom?"

The redhead snapped back to her phone conversation.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Listen, I know you're not going to like this but I want you to stay out of it."

Blossom was dumbstruck, appalled. Stay out of it? When it involved her sister.

"Why?" She asked desperately.

"Because maybe-", the professor paused for a moment and when his voice came back it was much quieter. "Maybe she won't hate you when it's over."

Blossom felt her guts twist and she felt her chest tighten.

"Wh-what are you going to do?"

"You don't need to worry about that", the Professor replied. "Just leave everything to us."

"But-"

"I have to go now I'll see you later."

"Wait!"

It was too late, he had hung up.

Blossom shut her phone. She hadn't been able to find out about Bubbles.

Her eyes welled with tears and started to overflow. She was so confused; she didn't know what to do.

As Blossom sat and cried the secretary sent a not to her teacher that she would be late to class.

Bubbles and Buttercup stood in front of the sink cleaning dishes. Buttercup washed and Bubbles dried.

"I never thought I'd find you willingly doing house work", Bubbles giggled. "Didn't think you were the house wife type."

Buttercup blushed.

"I'm just bored that's all", and well It's something I'm going to have to get used to anyway."

"Whatever you say", Bubbles said grinning.

At that moment the telephone rang.

Buttercup dried off her hands and went to answer it.

"Hello?"

Bubbles saw her eyes widen slightly as she recognized who was on the phone.

"What do you want?", Buttercup growled into the receiver.

Now Bubbles knew. It was the professor on the other end.

For a while Buttercup just listened as the Professor talked and from her body language Bubbles could tell she was paying attention.

Buttercup sighed.

"Fine, I'll see you there."

She hung up and walked over to the living room.

Bubbles followed her to the suitcases that she had brought from home.

"What's going on?", Bubbles asked.

"The professor wants to meet me at the park to talk", Buttercup replied.

Bubbles frowned.

"That's kind of odd."

"I know but I don't want this hanging over me anymore. I want to come to an understanding so I can move on."

Bubbles could understand that. The argument had probably been eating away at her since it happened.

"I'm coming with you."

Buttercup stopped and looked up at her sister.

"Are you sure? You did skip school after all."

Bubbles blushed shamefully.

"Yeah but I need to be there with you. That's reminds me didn't Will tell you to stay here."

"I'm not going far and it's only for a bit so don't worry."

"I do worry, and I'm going with you."

Buttercup shrugged.

"All right if you insist."

She quickly changed into the clothes that Laura had bought her the other day and the two left.

The sun was shining brightly helping to comfort the two girls with it's warm rays as they walked the short distance to the meeting place at the park.

Nobody else was walking when they reached the park they found that it too was empty of people. Very strange for this time of day. Usually mothers would come with their babies and pets and the park would be fairly active but right now it was dead.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to go through with this?", Bubbles asked as they walked into the park.

"I have to do it sooner or later", Buttercup responded. "I just want this whole mess cleaned up."

They finally arrived at the meeting place by a large fountain in the park centre where they saw the Professor standing in wait for them.

He saw them coming and glared disapprovingly at Bubbles who looked away.

Buttercup crossed her arms.

"So? I'm here."

The Professor sighed.

"Buttercup are you sure you won't change your answer?"

"I'm sure", she replied instantly leaving no room for argument.

He nodded sadly.

"I suspected as much. I'm sorry."

Buttercup raised an eyebrow.

'Okay good start I guess-"

Suddenly something small smacked hard into her forehead and she started to wobble and fall back.

Bubbles managed to catch her until she too felt something hit her in the forehead. She became stunned and then slowly the world turned sideways then went black.

Mandy sat in her room sulking yet again yet fuming like never before.

Her mother was such a control freak! She was probably even more insane than Billy's mom.

"Mandy come downstairs for lunch!"

Mandy frowned suspiciously. Her mother's tone was unusually happy, as if what happened earlier or nothing had happened for the past few weeks for that matter. Something was up.

Although Mandy would rather PMS than see her mother's face at the moment she was hungry and she was filling more than just her stomach. Though she felt that her baby wasn't too eager to see her either.

"Sorry baby but we need to eat if you want to grow big and strong."

Slowly Mandy dragged herself out of her room and went downstairs.

She went to the kitchen where she found her mother smiling broadly.

Mandy was instantly on full alert but she was too late.

She felt a sting in the back of her neck and as the turned around to face her attacker her legs gave out and darkness claimed her the instant she hit the ground.


	11. True Colours

**Wow this chapter's long it took me forever to write and type up. over eight thousand words and 53 pages it's one of the longest chapters I've ever written hopefully that'll make up for how long it took me to upload this.**  
**So a little BillyxMandy though probably not as much as you were hoping, sorry but it will come I assure you. **

* * *

Dragon's Fury

Chapter 11: True Colours

Mandy's head pounded and the back of her neck throbbed. She felt like she was floating in water but she didn't feel wet and all she saw around her was an inky blackness.

She had lost all track of time. She didn't know when she got here or even how long she had been there. Occasionally she would be bumped up or to the side by an invisible and rather frustrating force.

Then Mandy noticed a small twinkle of light like a distant star. Having nothing else to go on she started towards it in a kind of half swimming half running motion.

As she got closer it grew in size until it was about the size of a soft ball. Now this close she could hear a faint beating coming from it, and she knew immediately what it was.

"My baby!"

She tenderly clasped the glowing white translucent orb and pulled it close to her chest.

She could feel it. It's warmth, it's innocence, it's fear.

"Are you scared?", she asked the glowing ball in her arms.

It made no visible response but she could sense it's feelings.

"Don't be afraid", she said softly. "Mommy's here.", She began rubbing the ball with extreme tenderness.

"As long as Mommy's here she won't let anything bad happen to you."

The ball seemed uncertain, as if doubting her. Mandy was hurt by this but her memory of trying to slit her own throat came back to her. When she first found out she was pregnant she nearly killed herself and her baby. If Billy hadn't made her realize her mistake..."

Mandy's entire being was suddenly filled with dread and self loathing as she lamented over her past transgressions.

"Mommy's so sorry", she sobbed. "I just can't tell you how sorry I am."

Her tears were flowing in torrents as she cried. Her heart ached as she begged for forgiveness from her child.

"From now on I- Mommy's going to do her best to look after you. She'll protect you because she loves you." She grabbed the ball tightly. "Because I love you more than anything."

The ball started to reradiate a pleasant warmth as it absorbed Mandy's words and feeling of love and devotion to her baby.

She nuzzled the ball happily and almost as soon as she did so she received an epiphany.

"You're a girl."

Mandy couldn't believe it. It was as though her child had been keeping the secret until now and she had suddenly become aware of it.

"My baby girl, I love you so much!"

Suddenly the ball bolted away from her and burst into a bright shining light.

"Come back!", Mandy yelled as the swam towards the blinding light. "I love you!" The instant she reached the light a wave of exhaustion and stiffness overcame her. The sensation of floating was replaced with a rumbling.

Mandy didn't make a sound as she slowly opened her eyes. She didn't know where she was but it felt like she was in a moving car, and she could hear voices.

She suddenly remembered what had happened. She had been knocked out and she had just regained consciousness. Her mother Clair had betrayed her. Anger and fury filled her being like never before. No, not now, revenge would come later.

Experience told her that she had been abducted and was probably tied up but she didn't know by whom or where she was going.

She cracked open her eyes just enough to see but without making it obvious to her captors that she was awake.

There were two men inside with her both wearing armor and helmets that covered their eyes. They were prattling on about something trivial.

She looked over herself and saw that she was strapped to a bed-no a gurney. She was in an ambulance. A cover no doubt because paramedics don't wear armor. She had to escape and she knew just what to do.

As quietly and with as little lip movement as possible she uttered a series of words and once she finished the straps that were holding her to the gurney began to undue themselves.

It was a spell intended for unlocking things but Mandy was able to make it work here with the reasoning that she was locked to the gurney.

As the straps came off the guards took notice. She had to move now!

In a single move she swung herself off the gurney and onto her feet grabbing the hair band still on her head.

The hair band transformed into a shiny black sword in her hands just in time for her to block the strike of the guards metal wands.

In a single motion Mandy slid off to the left spun around and brought her sword up and through the left guards right arm severing it just past the elbow.

The guard screamed in agony and the other guard lunged at her.

Suddenly the Ambulance screeched and lurched as the driver applied the brakes sending both Mandy and the guard against the forward wall.

As Mandy regained her stance she noticed the guards helmet was now fully enclosed and a small hissing noise was coming from the floor. She realized they were filling up the compartment with gas.

She took a deep breath and held it, she would only get one chance.

The ambulance stopped and the guard lunged for her again.

She dodged to the right and headed right for the double doors at the back. She brought up the sword and then swung it down with as much strength as she could muster bringing the blade right down between the doors cutting the locking bolts.

She continued her forward momentum smashing through the doors and onto the ground.

She spun around knowing the guard was right behind her ready to swipe his legs.

However the guard anticipated this move and jumped over the swinging blade and flipped over Mandy's head.

Mandy though had foreseen this possibility and continued her swing to face back the way she originally had. She pulled in the sword to quicken her spin and to prime herself for a lunge.

She finished her spin as the guard landed then she performed a lunge.

The guard turned to face her but it was too late. The sword caught him in his side it's supernatural sharpness slicing through the thin armor and deep into the guards body. The momentum of his own spin causing the stab to widen into a deep gash.

The guard collapsed to the ground screaming with blood drops bursting from his mouth.

Mandy turned around and saw the ambulance driver and shotgun passenger broth running at her with a metal wand in one hand and worryingly a tazer in the other.

She would most likely survive a hit by the tazer but it would mean the end of her and she feared for her baby's chances of surviving the electric shock. That left her only one choice: to run.

"Get back here!", they yelled as she bolted past the cars that had stacked up behind the stopped ambulance. She reverted her sword back to a hair band for safety and kept running.

Suddenly she heard terrified shouts from her pursuers and she looked behind her to see what had happened. What she saw prompted her to stop.

Ferratus had tackled both the guards to the ground and now both lay on their backs with their necks between the giant scorpion's pincers.

Will walked over and looked down on them with a cruel smile.

"So what exactly is going on here?"

Mandy walked over short of breath but well.

"Why did you take me?", she demanded.

Suddenly both guard guards began shacking violently as a buzzing sound burned into Mandy's ears and she could smell the familiar scent of cooking bran matter. Soon afterwards the guards stopped moving.

"So much for answers", she muttered bitterly.

Will stood next to the corpses.

"It's to be expected. It's a failsafe built into their armor that prevents them from getting captured and revealing any secrets."

Will suddenly looked alarmed and he looked back at the ambulance then back at her.

"Move!"

Mandy on reflex started to run but Will scooped her up and carried her behind a car with Ferratus right behind them.

Mandy saw the ambulance in a storefront window and witnessed it vanish in a burst of fire and flying metal with a deafening bang.

Will grabbed the back of her head and pulled her close to cover her even wrapping his wings around her in a protective embrace as windows shattered and burning debris fell around them.

"Are you okay?", he asked as the shower of debris ceased.

"I'm fine", Mandy said calmly. "I just need to get out of here."

"Good idea."

Will whistled and his car: Dragon rolled up beside them.

"Get in", he told her.

Mandy needed no prompting and she climbed into the passenger seat while Ferratus slid into the back.

"You have any idea who those guys were?" Will asked looking at the remains of the ambulance that was now just a blackened twisted frame with the rest of it scattered in a hundred meter radius.

Mandy replaced her hair band and thought.

"I'm positive my- that Claire sent for them to kidnap me." That woman didn't deserve to be called her mother any more.

"I'll bet their related to those A.P.P.A guys."

Will's eyes widened in horrific realization.

"Buttercup!"

Will stamped on the accelerator and roared off towards home hoping to get there in time to save Buttercup.

As they drove Mandy couldn't help but feel-no she knew that Buttercup was already gone. Her own abduction may have just been a diversion. True there was no doubt Clair wanted her gone but her kidnappers may have just used that as a distraction. So they could more easily kidnap Buttercup.

Dragon screeched to a stop in the alley beside the door to Will's apartment.

"Let's go Ferratus."

Ferratus slid out of the back seat eager like a hunting dog.

Although Mandy wanted to avoid unnecessary danger for her baby's sake she considered this very necessary so she followed them into the apartment.

Will reached for the door handle and opened it. It was unlocked, it should not have been. Will had told Buttercup to keep the door locked.

Ferratus seemed to catch a scent and hurried upstairs with Will and Mandy close behind.

They got up the stairs into the living room where they found Bunny and Blossom searching the apartment.

They stared at each other a silent message that was abundantly clear: Buttercup was gone.

"Blossom told me she wanted to check on Buttercup and to see if Bubbles was here", Bunny explained.

"Bubbles is missing too?", Will asked.

Mandy took note of how calm Will was acting despite Buttercup and his unborn child were missing.

"She never came to school", Blossom explained with a worried look. "I thought she might have some here or something happened to her on the way."

Will looked thoughtful. It was likely what whoever had taken Buttercup might have taken Bubbles as well.

"Do you have any clue at all what might have happened to either of them?"

Blossom frowned and looked away. She was fumbling her cell phone between her fingers. Mandy was annoyed.

"The ones who kidnapped them were probably the same group that kidnapped me, and if it is then their lives are in danger."

The other two girls looked at her in surprise.

"You were kidnapped?"

"Yeah and it looks like I'm not the only one."

Blossom looked down at her cell phone a whirlwind of thoughts running through her mind.

Mandy decided to push harder.

"I'd also like to remind you that your nephew's life is in danger."

That seemed to strike a heavy chord with Blossom and she was forced to make her decision.

"The Professor called for me at school and when I called him back he said he was going to bring Buttercup back and that I shouldn't get involved. I got worried so I called Bunny and asked her to take me here."

Will's fists were clenched and his muscles were tight. Mandy could feel the room starting to heat up. His calm demeanor was fracturing.

"Seems like a day for parental betrayals", Mandy said bitterly. "I bet my- that Claire and Phil probably know something too."

Bunny nodded.

"Right then. I'll go with Blossom to the Utoniums and you guys go to Mandy's."

Will looked appalled.

"What? I should be the one to-"

"As you are right now do you trust yourself to get information without killing him first?"

Will growled but conceded her point.

"Take Ferratus with you", he said. "He should help deal with any persuasion."

The giant scorpion clacked his claws eagerly.

"What about you?" Bunny asked.

Mandy grinned sadistically.

"I can be very persuasive on my own."

Bubbles groggily woke up, he head aching and her brain itself was sore. What happened?

She slowly opened her eyes and found herself in a well lit room with polished stainless steel surfaces including the floor. The walls and ceiling were covered in a white plastic and the cupboards and counters were a mix of the two. She suddenly realized she was in the Professor's lab.

She was lying on an examination table with a blanket to keep her catching a chill from the table frigid surface.

"What's going on?"

She got up and walked around trying to comprehend her situation. Was it a dream?

Ahead of her the thick armored doors that guarded the entrance to the lab were closed. She was locked in!

She walked up to the doors and started banging on them.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

There was a moment of silence before she received a response.

"So you're up."

Bubbles whirled around and saw the Professor looking at her through a monitor on his desk.

"Professor? What's going on? Why am I in here? Where's Buttercup?"

"You're there because you're grounded", he said in an authoritative tone. "I can't believe you skipped school. I never expected that from you."

Bubbles felt a torrent of guilt wash over her but she had her reasons for doing what she did.

"I had to. I was worried about Buttercup."

"That's a poor excuse! I said we would take care of Buttercup, and we have."

Bubbles looked up with alarm.

"What did you do with her!"

"None of your concern-"

"The hell it isn't my concern!", Bubbles shouted. "She's my sister!"

"You watch your tone young lady!", the Professor shouted back. "you are going to stay in there until you learn to behave."

"But what about Buttercup? What about the babies?"

"By the time your grounding is over we'll have Buttercup back and that won't be an issue."

Bubbles was horrified.

"No you can't! Don't kill them! Not the babies!"

The professor looked away.

"How could you?", Bubbles screamed! "They're your grandchildren!"

"I have no choice!", the professor shouted back. "I'm doing what's best for her."

Bubbles bared her teeth and glared back at him with eyes of burning blue fury.

"Liar!", she growled. "You're doing this for your own sake, for what you want for her. You never gave a damn what Buttercup wanted!"

"A parent is supposed to love their child unconditionally. Not only if they're of the same species!"

"It's not that!", the Professor shouted back. "Do you have any idea of the atrocities that Will and Bunny have committed? Killing thousands of refugees from an island that sank into the ocean, actually they are the ones who destroyed the island in the first place!

"Who told you that?", Bubbled countered. "Why do you believe them instead of Will and Bunny? Buttercup knows more about them than we do and she trusts them!"

"Buttercup's judgment of someone's true nature has always been very poor", The Professor retorted.

That cut deep into Bubbles argument but not through it.

"I still trust them", she said in a low voice. "Because if they wanted to do something so evil they would have done it already! You just hate them because you want to hate them. Those people are just telling you what you want to hear and that's why you believe them."

Bubbles took a deep breath and she put every micron of her hate, anger, disappointment, resentment, and sadness into her next words.

"Well I hate you!"

All of the childish innocence for which Bubbles was known, her airheaded nature, the light in her eyes that seemed to dance when she smiled was gone.

"I'll get out of here", she vowed. Her voice was low, as though another person was speaking through her. "And I'm going to save them even if I have to go through you to do it." She meant through in the literal sense.

Having nothing else to say she smashed the screen leaving it's pieces to scatter across the desk and the metal floor.

With her new eyes filled with divine purpose she analyzed the room around her.

"Now I just have to find a way out."

Buttercup groaned as her eyes slowly opened to the dark but not black world around her. She was lying on a cold stone floor leaving her back frigid. She groaned as she sat up and tried to shake off the tiredness that was plaguing her.

"You wake now?", a feminine voice asked.

Buttercup turned her head to the source of the voice.

"Who are you?"

"Someone in the same fix as you", the voice replied simply.

Buttercup draconic eyes adjusted to the darkness and she was able to see the other person.

She was facing Buttercup's direction but her face was just barely visible beyond her large belly. She had curly fire engine red hair and freckles on her face.

"You're pregnant?", Buttercup asked.

"Yep, and if you're here you must be too."

Buttercup scowled.

"So they actually got me."

She began sorting through her memories, searching for the last one she had before losing consciousness. She then realized the painful truth of her incarceration.

"He betrayed me", she cried softly. "How could he."

The other girl sighed.

"Now now cheer up Buttercup. We'll get out of here soon you'll see."

Buttercup's eyes widened in surprise.

"How did you know my name?"

While the Powerpuff girls were famous in Townsville they weren't very well known elsewhere. Well except for maybe Citiesville.

The other girl laughed.

"Well I suppose I am a bit different than the last time we saw each other. I guess with this belly it's even harder to figure it out. No pun intended."

Buttercup narrowed her eyes, they gave her shocking clarity despite the darkness. She tried to imagine the girl without the massive pregnant belly then tried to match the curly red hair. Then it hit her.

"Princess! Is that you?"

She laughed.

"So you were able to figure it out."

Buttercup was flabbergasted. How could this be the same spoiled bratty rich girl that she had come to know and despise over the years. She seemed so different now so considerate and pleasant clashing harshly with Buttercup's memory of the bitter creature she had known from before.

"What happened to you?", was all she could say.

Princess laughed.

"A lot. Lots of things happened. I could also ask the same of you. I expected you to strangle me the second you figured out who I was.

Buttercup's chest tightened. With the way she was before she couldn't deny that distinct possibility, but she was different now.

"Things have happened yeah. Probably something similar to you."

Princess nodded.

"I thought as much. I could smell it."

Buttercup looked at her.

"Smell?"

Princess smiled and a pair of large black all-too-familiar dragon like wings came out of her back shocking Buttercup to her core.

"You're-You're a dragon too?"

"Yep. That's what happens when you marry one; at least it does eventually. I'm surprised it took Laura so long."

Buttercup's breath caught in her throat. Could it be the same one?

"You know Laura?"

Now it was Princess's turn to be shocked.

"Don't tell me that you married Dray!"

Stunned like a deer in headlights Buttercup was blindsided.

"Um, well yeah I mean, he's my husband. I married him yeah."

Princess shook her head in disbelief.

"I can't believe he found a girl he liked. He seemed so picky I didn't think there was ever going to be a girl he settle for."

"He didn't settle for me", Buttercup set angrily. "I was the best."

"An you", Princess continued seemingly ignoring Buttercup's retort. "I can't believe you let yourself get married."

Buttercup blushed.

"Things change. People change."

The redheaded girl nodded.

"I can testify to that."

There was a brief silence between the two as they mulled over what to say.

"How many?" Princess asked.

Buttercup hesitated for a moment but quickly figured out what she was asking.

"Twins you?"

Princess grinned.

"Hextuplets."

Buttercup was astounded.

"Six!"

"Yeah I guess it's a little much for the first time. We just got caught up in the married life."

'Married', Buttercup's mind echoed. She looked down at her ring finger only to find it naked.

"My ring! Where's my ring!"

She started to search frantically but Princess shook her head.

"Don't bother. They take our rings when they grab us. I don't know where they are I haven't seen much other than this cell."

Buttercup clenched her fists. How could she loose something so precious. She vowed that whoever took her ring was going to pay.

"What do they want?", Buttercup asked shakily. "Our children?"

Princess sighed.

"I don't know."

Buttercup quivered. She remembered all the things that Mitch had said before she ended his existence and it made her sick.

She wrapped her arms around her stomach and started to sniffle.

"William, please save us."

Will crept the car into the driveway of Billy's house not wanting to attract any more attention than a bright red one-thousand plus horsepower muscle car could.

Although Mandy wanted to march strait into her house and wring Claire's neck she wanted to check and make sure Billy was alright.

"I hope he's okay." Mandy said worriedly.

"We're about to find out", Will said as they exited the car.

Without knocking or ringing the bell they entered the house and went to the living room where Grim and Billy were watching TV.

Grim noticed them first.

"Mandy? You escaped from the house again?"

Before Mandy could answer Billy launched himself off the couch and trapped Mandy in a powerful embrace.

"Mandy you're okay! I'm sorry Mandy, I didn't know what to do."

Mandy returned the embrace.

"It's okay Billy. There wasn't anything you could do."

Grim got off the couch and joined them sensing something amiss.

"What's goin on girl?"

The soft understanding expression Mandy had given Billy stepped aside and it's polar opposite took its place.

"Claire tried to have me kidnapped! I managed to escape and I intend to get some answers out of her."

Billy and Grim were shocked.

"Kidnapped? Claire did? Why?"

"That's what I intend to find out, and the same people who kidnapped me probably kidnapped Buttercup too."

"Buttercup's been kidnapped?"

"Speaking of which", Will said. "I think it's about time we paid Claire her visit."

Billy and Mandy released each other and the blonde composed herself.

"Right, let's go."

The party of four left Billy's house and marched across the street to Mandy's. They walked up to the door and found it locked.

"Grim, door."

Grim aimed his scythe at the lock and fired a burst of green energy. A second later they heard a click and the door opened.

Mandy impatiently burst through the door.

"Claire! Where are you, you bitch!"

No sound was heard as they all entered the house.

"Maybe no one's home", Billy suggested.

"They must be" Grim countered. "I remember the car backing into the garage an hour ago. I'm sure that was Phil coming home from work."

Billy peeled off from the group to look in the garage while the others spread out to cover the main floor.

"Don't be frightened Claire", Grim called. "We're most likely only here to torture you."

Billy returned from the garage with his report.

"The car's still in the garage."

"Grim check the basement", Mandy ordered. "We'll check upstairs."

Grim obeyed and went downstairs while the others went up.

"The longer you hide the more pissed off I'm going to be when I find you", Mandy called out.

They spread out and each checked a room before meeting back in the hallway coming up empty.

"Where are they?", Mandy shouted in frustration!

"Maybe Grim found them in the basement", Billy said.

"'Fraid not mon." Grim said as he came up from the basement. "That basement's deader dan me."

Will suddenly perked as he heard the sound coming from below them.

"What is it?" Mandy asked.

"The garage door!"

They all dashed down the stairs Mandy leading the way. She rounded the corner at the bottom of the stairs and burst into the garage just as the car was leaving.

Something in the corner of her vision came at her and she was suddenly shoved forward then she heard a dull whump as someone behind her got hit.

She turned around and saw Billy sprawled on the ground blood dripping from the side of his head. A can of paint swung on a string from the ceiling had been triggered to swing by the opening of the door. That had been meant for her.

There was a roar as Dragon drove up the driveway and skid to a stop in front of the garage.

As much as she felt guilty for Billy getting hit she couldn't let Claire get away.

Grim take care of Billy!"

She followed Will to the car and she dove into the passenger seat just as Will started to pull away.

Will drove across the lawn and onto the street.

Mandy seated herself properly and put on her seatbelt. Not an easy task as Will swerved and weaved through traffic.

"There they are", he said as they locked onto the red station wagon.

Suddenly a large black SUV cut in front of them forcing Will to break heard.

"Jackass!", Mandy shouted.

"He's worse than that", Will said.

Mandy was confused until she saw a hatch open on the roof and a Gatling gun appeared.

"Oh that's what you mean."

Will swerved as the gun opened up spewing hundreds of hot lead bullets. The lethal ammunition chewed up the road where they had been scant seconds before.

People around them braked and swerved and crashed into each other in their panic. The gunner was leaving a trail of destruction without actually hitting anything.

Will meanwhile was so busy avoiding swerving cars to focus on the gun and if Dragon had any weapons itself he couldn't use them for the same reason.

Will finally was able to work his way closer to the SUV under the guns ability to train low.

"Our turn", Will grinned.

Two large guns popped out of Dragon's hood and spat flame as armor piercing slugs burst out into the back of the SUV.

Unfortunately most of the bullets flattened against the thick armored hide of the vehicle and bounced off while others were simply deflected.

Mandy was caught off guard as Will swerved to the left. With her face pressed against the window she saw a black disc with the diameter of a pizza pan skidding along the ground to her right where they had previously been.

Suddenly a large explosion tore through the air as the disc exacted it's function as a proximity mine. The force of the explosion lifted Dragon's rear end off the ground and causing Will to lose control.

They went sailing over the boulevard across the lanes of opposing traffic and into a park before finally stopping in a hedge.

The was silence in the car. Only the sound of Mandy's heavy breathing and Dragon's idling engine was heard.

Mandy looked out the window to see the red station wagon now flanked by two more black SUVs in addition to the one they just fought now taking position directly behind it.

"We're gona' loose them!"

Will gripped the steering wheel and cast dark gaze through the windshield.

"No we're not. Cause we're through playing around."

Dragon shook as it growled and roared like a feral beast. Flames shot out of its exhaust pipes setting the hedge they were in ablaze.

Will shifted into gear and slammed the accelerator the rear wheels shooting dirt high into the air as they tore out of the park across the oncoming lanes and strait after the station wagon.

If Will cared anything about the rules of the road before he cared even less now as he knocked aside any car that didn't get out of his way and barging his way through the slow moving traffic as they caught up to the pitifully slow station wagon.

Their black armored nemesis slowed down to act as a buffer between them and the wagon and the them.

The Gatling gun turret reappeared and trained on them but Will didn't seem to care.

Mandy heard a whirring noise as panels on Dragon's sides opened and a pair of missiles streaked ahead.

The first missile crashed into the back of the SUV filling the inside with lethal fire and metal and burst out the rear side windows. The second slammed into the front right fender taking out the entire front right quarter of the vehicle and sending a burning tire rolling ahead as its parent vehicle rolled and flipped down the highway.

Dragon blasted past the burnt out hulk as it continued to roll over disintegrating as it went.

The other two SUVs abandoned their positions on the flanks of the wagon and took up the rear positions together. They weaved back and forth across the road laying down a pattern of proximity mines.

Dragon's guns popped up and started firing on the mines ahead exploding them before they neared.

Seeing that their now exhausted mines hadn't worked they brought out their own turrets.

Will only sneered.

"No surprises from these guys."

Mandy heard more whirrs and two flights of three missiles streaked for their targets like angry hornets.

The SUV on the left panicked and swerved to the left presenting its massive side to the incoming missiles.

The first missile hit the SUV dead centre blasting a hole in the side and incinerating everything inside. With the driver's hard swerve the impact of the first missile was all that was needed to send the vehicle into a tumble.

The second missile hit the underside as it began its tumble making the trajectory more chaotic.

The third missile went directly into the driver's side headlight before exploding inside the engine bay and blowing the hood off.

The second SUV kept going strait it's gunner desperately trying to shoot down the incoming missiles but to no avail.

All three missiles slammed into the back blowing the SUV up from the inside out sending bits of flaming metal and flesh flying through the air.

As Will drove past the tumbling wreck of the first SUV he locked onto the ever neared station wagon.

"We need them alive", Mandy reminded him.

The station wagon suddenly braked hard and swerved onto a side street.

Dragon's wheels locked and Will drifted the car into a turn onto the side street in hot pursuit.

"Do you have anything to stop them?" Mandy asked.

"Brute force", Will answered simply.

Dragon accelerated towards the wagon like an angry bull.

"What are you-"

Mandy was cut off as Dragon smashed into the back of the wagon crumpling its rear quarters then attacked again. The wagon kept going unabated but its fate was sealed.

Will turned to come up alongside the wagon and then jerked the steering wheel to the left slamming the wagon's back corner sending the vehicle into a flat spin.

The PIT maneuver worked to slow the wagon down but it hit the curb sending the car onto its roof and skid to a stop in front of an alleyway.

"That's convenient" Will said.

He lined up dragon and then shoved the station wagon into the alleyway away from prying eyes.

"This should be private enough", he said as he stepped out. "Now comes the fun part."

"Claire's mine", Mandy declared.

The wagon had skidded to stop a few meters in front of them. The car was a complete write off and all the windows but the windshield was destroyed.

Phil dragged himself out painfully through the driver's side window trying not to hurt himself on the glass.

Mandy ignored him and looked through the mosaic pattern of the windshield to find her quarry.

"Where's Claire", she growled.

Phil groaned and rolled onto his back. He was bleeding from his head.

Mandy stomped over to him.

"Where's Claire", she repeated angrily.

Phil coughed.

"I don't know. I was on my way to meet her at Endsville Imperial Lodge but I don't know where she is right now. I have no idea what's going on, I'm just doing what I'm told.

"Worm", Will muttered.

"Why did Claire have me kidnapped?", Mandy demanded.

"So Krystal could never get to you. Claire didn't want her to get you back."

Phil suddenly covered his mouth as though he said something he shouldn't have.

"What do you mean?"

Phil remained silent.

Will walked over and stood over him menacingly.

"I think it's time you told her the truth. Don't you?"

Phil relented and sighed.

"Mandy we aren't your real parents."

Mandy froze her mind completely blown by what she just heard.

"What?"

Bunny Blossom and Ferratus walked along the sidewalk, the Utonium home was already is sight.

Blossom's mind was a maelstrom of conflicting loyalties. While she believe she was doing the right thing her parents were supposed to know what was best for them. So how did she know they were wrong about what they wanted for Buttercup?

She shook her head. No after what Mandy told them she knew Buttercup was in Danger and it was most likely that her parents had been tricked somehow. She would just explain it properly and everything as far as the family went would be solved peacefully.

"You nervous?", Bunny asked her.

Blossom met her sister's gaze. Bunny's deep violet eyes were looking at her with concern. They were also very calm, not a hint of excitement showed in the undisturbed violet pools that stared at her.

Blossom swallowed.

"Yeah, a lot of conflicting emotions."

Bunny chuckled.

"Yeah that's expected. Rookie jitters we call em. Or at least it amounts to the same thing."

Blossom fiddled with her fingers as her home drew nearer. She couldn't help herself. It felt like she was being taken to court for a hearing that would determine which way her life went from here on out. In a way she supposed that's what it was.

As she turned onto the path up to the front door Ferratus went ahead of them clicking and chattering excitedly knowing they had reached their destination.

"Behave yourself Ferratus", Bunny said in a mother like tone."

Ferratus made a low chattering sound and simply knocked on the door.

"They're probably still at work", Blossom said.

Bunny shook her head.

"Oh no they'd be much to full of nerves to work. They'll be hiding here."

They waited for a while but there was no answer.

"I guess they're not here after all." Blossom said.

Bunny frowned and examined the walls on either side of the door.

"Tell me Blossom. Is there supposed to be armored plate covering the windows?"

Blossom looked at the windows and saw that behind the glass were armored panels she remembered helping install when the house was being built.

"They put the house in lockdown", she groaned. "We'll never get in now."

"We'll see", Bunny said calmly. "Have a look around Ferratus."

Ferratus obeyed and moved off around the perimeter of the house while Bunny and Blossom remained at the door.

Then a screen popped out of a hidden panel above the door and faced them. The screen activated and the Professor appeared.

"Blossom, what are you doing out of school?"

Blossom froze for a moment like a cornered animal. She quickly calmed herself and told the truth.

"I told them that there was a family emergency and I had to go. I think that's a reasonable assessment when your sister's been kidnapped."

The Professor shook his head.

"She had not been kidnapped I sent her to-"

"She is an independent", Bunny interrupted. "You are no longer her guardian so you did not have the legal authority to send her anywhere she didn't want to go. That makes you an accomplice or maybe even the mastermind behind the abduction. A criminal."

The last word struck deep. After raising three crime fighting daughters teaching them right from wrong was he going to be made a criminal?

"It's not too late", Bunny told him. "You still have a chance to correct this."

The Professor paused. He seemed to be considering what she was saying.

"But how do I know that you're not deceiving me? They told me a lot of things about you: like killing thousands of defenseless refugees."

"They were not refugees!", Bunny argued. "They were murderers! They attacked us first, we did what we had to do!"

"Bunny calm down."

Now it was Blossom being the calm one. Bunny's eye had gone from calm pools to raging storms of violet fire. Her fists were white knuckled and her gaze was so full of hate and anger it made Blossom shiver. Yet despite it all she still seemed to be restraining herself.

Suddenly the whole house began to shake and vibrate causing tremors in the ground as well.

"Ferratus!", Bunny called.

The giant scorpion came running from behind the house to where they stood as the violence of the shaking reached its height.

The distinct noise of breaking metal was heard beyond the door and then there was a loud clang.

Bunny looked thoughtful.

"Blossom can you unlock the door?"

Blossom was puzzled by the request since there was an armored door just behind it but she went up to the door and used her key to unlock then open it.

There they found the armored door lying on the floor having been shaken off its metal mountings.

"What's causing the shaking?", Blossom asked.

"Not sure but it's dying down now." No sooner did Bunny say that then the shaking stopped completely.

"Hunt Ferratus." Bunny commanded.

Ferratus clicked and began moving into the house swiveling left and right as he went. Seconds later he bolted for the basement with the two girls right behind him.

Once they reached the bottom they headed for the lab and saw the Professor and Margaret helping each other off the floor near a computer console adjacent the vault like door to the lab.

Blossom couldn't put her finger on it but something about the door looked off.

Suddenly there was a loud screeching noise as the door slowly opened but from the opposite side it was supposed to. Blossom realized that the door was no longer attached to its hinges, that's why it was dragging on the floor but that also meant someone was moving it.

Bubbles appeared from behind the door as she struggled to squeeze through the small gap she had managed to make between the still locked door and the frame.

"What was Bubbles doing locked up in the lab?" Blossom cried!

Bubbles finally managed to squeeze out and she fell on the cold metal floor exhausted.

"Bubbles!"

Blossom floor over to her sisters side and knelt next to her.

"Are you okay? What happened?"

Bubbles struggled to her feet and glared up at her parents with burning sapphire eyes. She leapt up and flew strait at the Professor grabbing him by the neck and hoisting him off the ground.

"Where is she?", she growled through gritted teeth. Her voice was hoarse and gravelly.

The blonde's eyes were filled with hatred fueled fury. She looked like another person, Blossom had never seen her so furious.

"I'm not going to let you kill them. Family isn't supposed to kill each other."

Tears started to flow down her cheeks but her eyes held not a glint of sadness. Only anger and disdain.

"I want to be an aunt", Bubbles continued. "If you don't want to be a grandfather than just stay away from them! Stay away from all of us!"

Bubbles words were dripping with venom as the searing hatred she felt impregnated every syllable.

"Bubble put him down!", Margaret cried.

"Shut up", Bubbles hissed. "Unless you know where she is."

The Professor was not impressed and despite the constriction of his throat managed to scold her.

"Young lady don't you dare-gurk."

Bubbles tightened her grip on his throat cutting him off.

"I'm not in the mood. Besides that you don't have a right to act like my father when you've taken the word of complete strangers over your own daughters!"

The Professor could only gag in response his windpipe severely restricted.

"John she's right!" Margaret said desperately. "How could we force our will on our own daughter? We're supposed to be supportive, not controlling!"

Margaret's epiphany seemed to calm Bubbles down enough that she let go of the Professor.

The Professor collapsed to the floor gasping for air his face purple from the lack of oxygen.

"But-gasp-Margaret after what they told us how could we do nothing?"

"You could have talked to Buttercup about it", Bunny interjected. "Communication is everything."

The Professor looked up at her angrily.

"I'm not going to be lectured by someone who keeps so many secrets."

Bunny shrugged.

"Keeping secrets is part of my job, and anyway we're getting off topic."

She walked closer and stood over him.

"Where is Buttercup?"

The Professor looked at the floor refusing to meet her piercing gaze.

Bunny snapped her fingers and Ferratus came up and put the Professors neck in his pincers.

Bunny leaned closer.

"I'm going to ask you one more time and only one more time before I start to get rough. "Where is Buttercup?"

The Professor glared back at her defiantly despite his neck being held by pincers that could snip it like a straw.

"Just one thing. Is it true that you plan to take her away? That we'll never see her again?"

Bunny paused for a moment and shrugged.

"Well Will has to go back home eventually and Buttercup's going with him if that's what you mean. As for whether or not you'll see her again that's up to her, but you haven't exactly scored a lot of brownie points with her as of late. I can't imagine her looking to favorably on those who try to kill her pups."

The Professor grimaced and seemed to concede Bunny's point.

"She's at the Endsville Imperial Lodge. I put a tracking device on her it's showing she's still there but it's very weak."

"Not surprising", Bunny said. "They're the kind who would have plans to deal with tracking devices." She nodded at Ferratus who let the Professor go.

"Well we've wasted enough time here let's get going. I'll send the info to everyone else."

"Wait!"

Bunny turned back to the Professor.

He stood up shakily and stared at her almost demandingly.

"I'm coming with you. I want to see the truth for myself."

Bunny shrugged.

"Suit yourself. We'll take your car then."

The Professor grimaced.

"Just one thing. Why did you kill those refugees or whatever they were. There were women and children! What made you kill all those people?"

Bunny paused for a moment to consider her answer or whether she would at all.

"Because they killed Mandy's father."

Mandy stood frozen in complete and utter shock at Phil's startling confession.

"I was adopted?"

Phil looked away guiltily.

"Well not exactly."

Mandy's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean not exactly?"

"We-well you see Clair's barren so us she couldn't give birth-"

"I know what barren means", Mandy growled. "Get to the point."

Phil swallowed.

"Well Krystal was pregnant and Claire knew that if she pushed her on the legal grounds that she was an improper mother- I mean at the time she was still a stripper-"

"Burlesque dancer!", Will snapped. "There's a difference."

For Mandy there was a far more significant reality, one that shook her to the core of her being.

"Aunt Krystal is m-my mother?"

Mandy's legs turned to jelly and Will had to hold her up. Her view on everything had changed. Her entire world was now dramatically different.

"Why? How?"

"Well bribing the Judge didn't hurt", Phil muttered bitterly. "Krystal didn't have any money for a lawyer so she agreed to a settlement."

"She would give up Mandy in return for visitation rights as Mandy's aunt", Will read out. His words were thick with disgust.

"Claire has a superiority complex", Phil said defensively.

"I noticed", Will said.

Mandy turned away and started walking back to the car.

"Let's get out of here", she croaked. She was struggling to hold back tears and she couldn't stop a few sniffles escaping.

Will joined her but she didn't even glance in his direction.

Will looked back at Phil who continued to drag himself further from the upturned car. He didn't bother asking for help, he knew he wouldn't get it.

They go into the car and Will backed them out of the alley and down the street.

Just seconds after they left the alley an explosion ripped through the air with flames and debris bursting out of the alleyway.

"That took longer than I thought", Will said.

Mandy narrowed her eyes at him.

"You knew that car was going to blow up!"

"Of course, aren't you familiar with that car?"

"It was the family car that took us from A to B. What difference does it make what car it is?"

Will shook his head.

"Typical female automotive ignorance."

He looked at her directly.

"That car was a Ford Pinto sport wagon. They have a tendency to catch fire and in the right conditions explode."

Mandy rolled her eyes.

"Whatever take me to Billy's I want to check on him before we go after Claire then we'll be able to find Buttercup."

The screen on the centre console lit up and a message appeared.

Will grinned.

"Looks like Buttercup might be in the same place. That makes things simpler.

"Then they're as good as dead."

"Only if we're quick", Will told her. "This won't be a long stop."

Soon they reached the house and pulled into the driveway.

Not wasting any time Mandy ran inside with Will following her.

"Billy?"

"In here Mandy", Grim called from the living room.

Mandy burst into the room and found Grim in a chair reading and Billy lying on the couch with his head bandaged.

Worried Mandy knelt beside him. She had no idea is injuries were so severe.

"He's got a mild concussion", Grim said. "Don't worry Mandy you know he'll bounce back."

"That was meant for me", she said quietly.

"He did his duty to protect you", Will assured her. "His duty to protect his offspring."

Mandy started to sniffle.

"I didn't even get a chance to tell him about the baby!"

"Billy will be fine, he isn't dying or anything", Will assured her. "But we have to go now or Claire might get away."

Mandy found herself torn between going after Claire and staying to care for Billy.

He did his duty to protect her and their children. Will's words echoed in her mind and she realized that her duty was also to protect her children and she firmly believed that the only way to fulfill that obligation was to find Claire. She knew that her daughter would never be safe as long as that woman lived.

"Grim stay here and look after Billy while we take care of things."

Grim waved his hand.

"Don't worry I'd rather be here than wherever it is you're goin."

Satisfied Mandy turned around and left with Will right behind her. They got back into the car and raced off to the lodge.

"We'll be fine without Grim", she said "I know you're plenty competent and-"

"You don't have to explain it", Will interrupted. "I understand perfectly."

Mandy looked down at her stomach.

"Did you know my father?"

Will sighed and nodded.

"Yes. You can be proud to be his daughter. His name was Maverick."

Mandy nodded remembering her cousins-no siblings. She had siblings.

"That makes sense. Did you know all along?"

"I suspected it after your mother came here. Then after considering Claire's behavior and your mothers I figured it had to be true. I could sense the way she felt about you. She loved you like a mother even when she was supposed to be pretending to be your aunt."

Mandy sighed.

"What do you think I should ask her."

Will shook his head.

"You can't be thinking about that now keep your mind focused on what's directly ahead."

Mandy inhaled deeply and relented calming herself.

"You're right all I need to worry about now it Claire and how I'm going to kill her."

Will smiled.

"That's the spirit."


	12. Bloody Crossroads

Dragon's Fury

Chapter 12: Bloody Crossroads

"We need to hurry up and get out of here!"

The hustle and bustle in the underground chamber was abundant as people made hurried preparations to leave. Crates and equipment were being loaded on trams that would exit through a tunnel out of the city far from their origin beneath the Imperial Hotel.

Still the noises of the background were overpowered by the rage of one Stewpid Cupid.

"Patience", Sales Pitch said calmly. "We'll be gone before they reach this place."

"I'd be more confident if that SUV team you'd sent had done a better job of delaying them. But the real problem is that all we have standing between us and them is that delusional religious whack job."

Sales Pitch nodded.

"Yes in that regard I understand your concern; however I can assure you that Jonah will be able to hold them at bay until we depart."

Stewpid looked out over the massive chamber as the last of the supplies were being loaded onto the trams.

"That nutcase better have one hell of an ace up his sleeve." He grumbled.

Sales Pitch grinned knowingly.

"Oh he does, he does."

There was an awkward silence in the fully loaded Utonium family vehicle as Bunny drove it towards the outskirts of the city.

The Professor, Margaret and Blossom sat in the back seat while Bunny drove and Bubbles rode shotgun with Ferratus on her lap.

The blonde had been completely silent since they had left. Her normally sunny and radiant disposition was now blank and cold, as though her soul had been sucked out.

Bunny parked the car in the parking lot of a deli and told everyone to get out.

"Why are we stopping here?" the Professor demanded. "Why not just drive up to the Hotel?"

"Oh there's an idea", Bunny said condescendingly. "Why don't we all just walk up to the door and ask the receptionist if Buttercup is there and hope she doesn't pull out a machine gun."

The Professor scowled.

"I think you're exaggerating."

Bunny turned around and glared at him sharply, indicating she was dead serious. Then she turned back and resumed her walk toward the hotel in the distance.

The Professor stood still, wondering what he had gotten himself into while the others passed him, including Ferratus who hissed as he passed.

The Professor grunted and followed.

Bubbles walked alongside Bunny with Ferratus just behind them.

With her superior hearing Blossom could hear Bunny quietly ask Bubbles how she got out of the lab.

Bubbles seemed to hesitate for a moment, perhaps deciding whether she should tell her or whether to talk at all.

Blossom saw Bubbles shoulders relax, indicating she would tell.

"Well I remembered in science we learned about resonant frequencies so I thought if I could match the frequency for the door with my sonic scream then I could get out."

Bunny let out a low whistle. "I'm impressed." Blossom was also impressed.

To do that Bubbles would have had to scream at a very high frequency beyond the range of her own hearing most likely. Although the design for the vault was clearly flawed it was still an impressive and inspired escape.

A low rumble was heard and a familiar red car passed them and pulled into a small parking lot in a convenience store just beyond the line of trees that separated it from the Hotel grounds.

"See, he parked closer and his car's a lot more conspicuous than ours." The Professor argued.

"He has a good reason", Bunny growled. "Chiefly among which is that his car could turn a modern tank into a pile of thumb tacks. Now stop whining, you're here only as a curtsey and you're alive only because Buttercup may want the pleasure of killing you herself."

That cut very deep. Even though they weren't directed at her Blossom could feel Bunny's sharp words slicing into her parents adding to the wounds they already had. Blossom waited for Bubbles to add salt to those wounds but fortunately the Blonde remained silent. She hadn't even blinked at what Bunny said.

They walked on into the parking lot of the convenience store and met up with Will and Mandy as they exited the car.

"You caught up with us pretty quick", Bunny commented.

Will shrugged.

"Well all you had was a Camry. That aside do you have any extra info?"

Bunny shook her head.

"Nope, we're pretty much going in blind, but I called for help."

"Excellent."

"Hey, how about including us in this conversation." The Professor demanded.

Will glared ice cold daggers at him and then looked back at Bunny.

"Why'd you bring them along? I can understand the girls but-"

"They said they wanted to see the truth for themselves."

"So why didn't you send them into the hotel?"

"Cause they might be killed."

"Saves me from having to do it."

"Dray!"

Will turned away.

"Whatever, let's get this show on the road. I have a wife and kids to rescue."

The Professor clenched his fists angrily and was about to retort but Bunny stopped him.

"You've gotten away with your life so far. Don't push it."

Reluctantly the Professor backed down, he knew well enough by now that Bunny wasn't exaggerating.

Blossom thought it was a bit hypocritical of her sister since she had made a similar threat only moments ago.

"Blossom could you come here for a minute?" Bunny asked.

Slightly surprised by her request she walked over to her and Bubbles though with a hint of caution. Then almost immediately an arc of cerulean energy shot through the air where she had been standing scant seconds before.

Blossom whirled around and was shocked to see her parents encased in a strange blue bubble.

"It's alright", Bunny told them. "It's just a stasis field. It won't last long."

"Ha! You cannot underestimate my technology!"

The sisters whirled around again just in time to see something get yanked down into the bushes that separated the convenience stores parking lot from that of the Hotel.

"That sounded like Billy", Blossom said.

Mandy shook her head in disbelief.

"Nah that couldn't have been. He's out cold back home."

It was then that a familiar figure emerged from the bushes, wearing purple body armor that accentuated her feminine curves. Her amber eyes showing a hint of irritation though not apparently at them.

"Gaz?", Bubbles said shocked.

"Yep, it's me."

More then began to emerge from the bushes, a surprising number actually. Blossom was able to recognize Adelaide and Rayza but the others were completely unfamiliar.

"Why are you guys all here?", Bunny asked. "I just called a little while ago."

"We were already here", Gaz replied thumbing over to a boy wearing all black medieval styled armor and an enormous sword on his back. He had jet black hair and piercing red eyes. He looked none too happy.

"Garth!" Bunny and Will exclaimed at once. "What are you doing here?"

"They took Princess!", he growled. "I called for help in getting her back."

"How'd you track her here?" Will asked.

"Fool!" a voice yelled from the bushes. "Tracking her bio signature was child's play."

The puffs recognized the voice as the one that had yelled out before Gaz had emerged from the bushes.

The small creature had green skin and pair of long thing antennae, his body covered in deep purple and red body armor. The top of his head only reached up to Gaz's chest. An alien?

He was clearly the source of Gaz's irritation as it flared in her eyes when he spoke out.

"Zim", she growled in a low threatening tone. "I've told you countless times to keep your ego in check."

Zim grinned smugly.

"It is not my ego that speaks, merely a statement of fact."

Gaz's lips curled in a snarl but she said nothing.

Blossom noted that Gaz's irritable disposition was quite a contrast with the relatively polite and nice girl they had met before.

"You guys have a plan?" Will asked.

A boy with dark brown hair and eyes wearing saffron armor knelt down and activated a hologram of the hotel. As he began everyone else knelt down.

"They have guards in position to intercept anyone coming into the building weather from the roof or the ground. They're all suits though so they must have something up their sleeve. There's an alternative entrance we might be able to use though."

The hologram shifted its view to a place beneath the hotel. Some kind of underground chamber. It was almost the same size as the hotel itself.

"This looks like some kind of underground loading dock that connects to the Hotel's basement levels.", he explained. "There's a large freight tunnel leading out right underneath us. Probably their escape route."

Will nodded.

"'Kay then. Since they already know about our group we'll go up front and distract them while your group hits the tunnels."

"Sounds like a plan. You sure you can keep them distracted long enough to make it look real?"

"We'll work something out Scott", Bunny told him.

Blossom and Bubbles each raised an eyebrow. This was Scott? Her boyfriend?

Scott certainly had the rugged good looks that Bunny had talked about. Well built and broad shouldered; not like a football jock, more like a body guard.

"No sense wasting time then", another one said.

This boy looked remarkably similar to Will in many ways but slightly smaller in build; more frail looking.

"Watch yourself Phi", Will said. "You'll upset Betty if you get shot."

Phi chuckled.

"Don't worry Dray, I'll kill myself before I face that."

"We'll find a more secluded spot and make our entrance."

"Good luck", Bunny told them. Specifically she was looking at Scott when she said it.

"We'll be fine", he replied.

Rayza and Adelaide remained, something Blossom found puzzling.

"Why are you staying here?", she asked.

Rayza answered: "Because they know we're in Endsville. They'll be suspicious if they don't see us here."

Blossom frowned.

"I see."

"By the way don't mention the others to your parents", Bunny added. "It's best if they don't know."

Blossom scowled.

"More secrets?"

Bunny shrugged.

"Sorry, but it's for the best."

Blossom sighed.

"Fine but I'm getting tired of all these secrets."

"I know, but after today you hopefully won't have to keep any more."

Blossom certainly hoped so.

After the last of the other team disappeared the stasis bubble around their parents vanished.

They seemed to pause for a moment and then looked around sensing something amiss and noticed the presence of Adelaide and Rayza.

"Wha-when did you get here."

"Just now", Rayza answered. "Ready to go."

Without waiting for a reply they all started walking towards the Hotel.

Mandy walked up beside Will and asked.

"So how am I going to find Clair during all this mess?"

"Have to wait for an opportunity. Until then sit tight and be careful."

Mandy grunted.

"I'd better get her."

As they walked across the hotel parking lot Blossom gazed up at the darkening clouds. They looked pretty threatening as thunderheads formed above them. She hoped the worst of it would pass but they were guaranteed some rain within the next little while.

The hotel itself was actually a very plain and simple structure. Fourteen floors, rectangular in shape and painted a simple white and grey colour. Were it not for the neon signage that read: 'Endville Imperial Hotel' it could easily pass as a common office building with rooms full of cubicles and water coolers instead of king sized beds and buffet tables.

Closer now they could see many men in black suits and carrying guns guarding the main entrance, at least two dozen of them.

The open expanse of the parking lot meant they were sitting ducks should they open fire, but instead the waited, calm and confident. That gave Blossom a bad feeling, because they had to know what kind of people were approaching them.

When they were about twenty feet away they parted revealing a clear path to the door.

The group stopped. Something was going on.

A moment later a figure emerged from the door flanked on either side by burly body guards.

Blossom noticed the others scowl upon seeing him.

"Out from under your rock eh Jonah." Will sneered.

Jonah walked with a cane and a stern expression. Cool and confident he strode between the parted guards and stopped at the end.

"This is your final day you sinful beast. You and the other devil worshipers will not see another sun."

Will rolled his eyes.

"How you figure that's going to happen? With your hands around my neck?"

Bunny and Rayza snickered.

"I have something that should keep you in line", Jonah said stepping aside to show the doors once again.

This time Blossom heard Will swallow and she noticed him tense up. This couldn't be good.

Three people emerged from the doors escorted by guards with swords. An older couple and a man roughly in his thirties.

"William?" The woman said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Before he could answer Jonah intervened.

"Your grandson is a demon Esther. For too long I have protected you by keeping this secret but now we cannot tolerate his existence any longer."

Esther and her husband were shocked.

"Oh, Jonah you came all this way and went to all this trouble just to try and kill me? I'm flattered." Will said with a smug grin.

"Silence you", the younger man said. "You should be honored just to be in the presence of Master Jonah."

Will shrugged.

"Nice to see you too Uncle Peter."

Now Blossom had the bigger picture: these were Laura's parents and older brother that they had mentioned before. That was Jonah's game; by having them here Will wouldn't be able to fight at full strength lest he give away their secret.

Jonah motioned to his bodyguards.

"Bring him."

They tensed as the guards approached them but Will whispered something to Bunny and she calmed down which in turn calmed down the other girls but not she and Bubbles.

Will walked towards the guards and let them grab him firmly by the arms and drag him on his knees in front of Jonah who wacked him across the face with his cane much to the horror of Esther.

"Not so confident now are you beast", Jonah sneered.

"Enjoy this while you can Jonah", Will whispered quietly. "Cause I only have to buy time here."

In the security control room Sales Pitch and Stewpid watched the security footage of the events occurring at the front door.

"Seems like our plan is working well", Sales said pleasantly.

"We should use this opportunity to move the girls out now" his cupid companion said.

"Agreed. We should make our escape as well."

With that the two left the room accompanied by their entourage of body guards leaving only the one guard in the control room.

A lone figure entered the room through the open door, his steps soft and silent. The guard was totally unaware of his presence until a hand was clamped tightly over his mouth and a blade plunged into his neck.

The guard went limp as his soul left the moral world and his body was removed from its seat.

The assailant sat down in his place and pulled out a device attached to his sleeve. He plugged it into the computer and immediately the setting changed.

He reattached the device and spoke into his radio. His fully enclosed helmet ensured that no one else could hear him speak or see his face.

"Ghost to Stalker: I've set the monitors to recycle footage and I've switched live feeds to us."

"Stalker: acknowledged. I'll start."

On the roof of the hotel six snipers aimed their guns at the group on the ground below, ready to fire.

A cloaked figure hid behind the air conditioning unit with a silenced carbine in hand. He aimed at the furthest sniper and practiced switching targets. Once he was confident he squeezed the trigger.

Even silenced the cough of the silenced round leaving the barrel would still had been loud enough to hear. However the noise of the air conditioner served to mask the sound.

The first round blew off the back of the first snipers head killing him instantly. The sniper next to him turn to look only to get his own brains blown.

Systematically the assassin moved down the line until the last two guards figured out they were under attack and turned around to find the attacker.

In the shadow of the a/c unit he remained unseen and switched his carbine to automatic fire.

The first of the remaining snipers fell to a three-round burst to the chest while his partner aimed with a pistol in the general direction of fire but before he could fire a shot he too fell as two round punctured his throat and jaw.

After taking a moment to check and make sure he was alone on the roof he emerged from the shadows and walked over to the snipers slumped over the edge of the roof and pulled them back so no one would see them dead.

He switched to the unit wide frequency: "Stalker; roof clear. Proceeding to waypoint Delta."

He switched off and reactivated his active cloaking device as he snuck back inside the hotel.

Scott stopped at the edge beginning of a field just a short distance from the hotel.

"We should be far enough around the turn to be out of their line of sight."

They had encountered a turn in the underground tunnel and decided to enter where they wouldn't be immediately seen by the people in the underground loading dock.

"Alright let's do this," Gaz said eagerly.

Scott brought up his fist and shoved it down into the earth driving a deep but small diameter hole strait down to the tunnel.

Scott jumped in first and the others followed soon after.

The tunnel lacked any lighting aside from the light emanating from the chamber beyond the curve of the tunnel.

"Let's be quick", Phi said. "I don't want to give them too much time to leave with the girls.

"I'll scout ahead", Zim said as he cloaked.

As he left the rest of the team moved to either side of the cylindrical tunnel and crept forward cautious of traps until they reached the point where the tunnel straightened out and led into the loading dock.

Zim soon returned with his report.

"Lot's of assault drones, at least twenty, not so many guards, maybe a dozen or so."

"Doable but we could use our backup just in case", Phi said.

Zim nodded and punched a few commands into this wrist communicator.

"In the meantime", Garth said. "Let's get started."

"The floors solid steel, so not much earth moving is gonna' happen", Zim warned Scott.

"I can manage he replied."

"Then let's get going", Phi said eagerly. He spread his wings and flew at high speed down the tunnel with the others running close behind.

A pair of automated guns swiveled and fired at them but they were to slow. Phi peppered them with his pistols and the flimsy turrets disintegrated.

No longer confined to the tunnel they spread out so the assault drones and guards couldn't concentrate their fire.

The assault drones filled the chamber with bullets as their rapid fire guns clawed at the group.

Zim pulled out his plasma rifle and shot one of the assault drones dead in the chest. The top half of the drone exploded spectacularly and its arms flew off landing ten feet away.

Garth found another and pointed his large sword at it as the drone tracked him spewing bullets at him.

Garth focused his energy into the sword and sent a lance of energy right into the machine eliminating it's power core and main processor, rendering it inert.

Suddenly he was knocked aside by an explosion that rattle his ears.

He dodged to the left and barely avoided another one.

His eyes swept the area and he spotted a guard firing at him with a grenade launcher with two assault drones coming to assist.

He grunted in frustration. The rest of the team were busy with the other drones and guards. He was on his own.

Garth focuses fire in his hand and shot a stream of white hot flames.

The guard screamed as he was burned alive and then went silent as his ammunition cooked off sending flaming bits of human flesh scattering. The assault drones fired in the direction the flames were coming from but with their sensors hampered they couldn't do so accurately.

Garth launched himself at one of them and drove his sword straight through it.

The drone shuddered and then went limp as the other turned to fire.

Garth jumped over and behind the other drone brought his sword down, slicing it vertically. Then he jumped away just before it exploded.

Scott encountered a pair of guards rushing to try and mount a pair of spreadder cannons under escort from a pair of assault drones.

Spreadder cannons fired a burst of pellets over a wide area. They were basically oversized shotguns, and a real problem for them if those guards knew how to use them.

The assault drones spotted him and opened fire.

Scott dove behind one of the trams for cover and worked his way around the car and smashed the coupling holding the drive unit to the rest of the cars. Then using his immense strength tossed the vehicle at them.

One drone managed to get out of the way in time but the other was crushed underneath the heavy drive unit.

Scott pounced and slammed his fist into the drone sending crashing into the wall wrecking its internals, rendering it inert.

He had no time to celebrate however as the drone had bought enough time for the guards to set up their cannons and turned them on him.

Acting quickly he slapped his hands together creating a shockwave that blew the pellets off course and peppered the steel floor behind him. Safe for now he began climbing up to the platform from which they were firing and with one last jump reached them.

Once again he used a shockwave to mess up their aim but this close some pellets still found their mark and flattened against his armor. Wasn't enough to stop him but it still hurt.

He landed between the guards and punched one of them hard sending his ragdoll body flying halfway across the chamber.

The other guard rather than get killed outright decided to take a chance and leapt off the platform.

Scott looked over the side and saw that it hadn't worked as the tell tale pool of blood spread across the unforgiving metal floor.

By now about half the drones had been neutralized most of the guards as well. From her viewpoint on one of the loading docks catwalks Gaz could see the drones being systematically taken out as the team was better able to coordinate their efforts to take them down.

'This shouldn't take too much longer', she thought.

Suddenly a loud buzzing sound filled the chamber and she suddenly realized she had jinxed it.

Everyone else heard it too and looked up to see a multitude of small flying machines descending from hatches in the ceiling and everyone knew what they were: Hornet drones.

Hornet drones were small but quick little drones with a small laser mounted underneath and a quartet of electrically driven propellers producing thrust and their distinct buzzing sound.

Like a hive of their namesake they dove at them heating the air with their lasers.

Gaz dove off the catwalk used her telekinesis to slow her decent just before she hit the ground.

She ran for cover among the piles of crates and boxes that hadn't made in onto the trams. She felt two laser hit her in the back and she silently curse and she tumbled clumsily behind the cover of the boxes.

A quick check of her suit revealed no penetration but there was damage.

Like vultures the drones circled above her looking for an opening. This was worrisome especially if the Hornets and the Assault drones had been programmed to work in concert. The Hornets would pin them down while the Assault drones would deliver the killing blow. A classic hammer and anvil tactic.

Needing to act fast she focused her powers and sent a concussive blast of telekinetic energy strait up smashing the ones directly above her. The sensors in her suit though told her through her wrist monitor that several more were buzzing around her and even worse an assault drone was bearing down on her. She had to act now.

She focused on the crate in front of her and with a punch like motion of her right arm sent it flying into the assault drone knocking it over but not out.

She ran from her reduced cover with her plasma rifle ready right at the assault drone.

The drone got out from underneath the crate but Gaz fired her rifle strait into the drone torso blowing it to pieces. Gaz then sent the pieces flying at her pursuers taking half of them out but the rest stuck to her and fired.

Ruby beams fell short near her feet but she knew they would adjust their aim soon so she threw them off by diving between the loading dock and one of the tram cars.

She switched the setting on her rifle to a scatter gun mode and fire up wards just as the Hornets appeared blasting them from the sky. She quickly rolled underneath the tram car to avoid the falling debris.

Taking a moment to collect herself she hoped the others were doing better than her.

Phi flew around the chamber desperately trying to avoid the swarms of Hornet drones plaguing him.

He wasn't concerned about the lasers, being immune to heat but he was worried about any kamikaze attacks plus the half dozen or so remaining assault drones.

Garth managed to take out a large number with a storm of fireballs but there were many more still hounding him.

Scott was trying to get to the two Spreadder cannons put was pinned down by three of the assault drones.

Garth had to dive for cover as several hornets attempted suicide runs on him and another assault drone closed in on him.

Phi had to take a chance. He whirled around and fired a vicious burning cyclone at the tenacious drones. They popped like firecrackers in the searing heat and their flaming pieces fell onto the ground below. The rest however circled around the cyclone and came at him from all angles all attempting a suicide run.

He waited until the last possible second and then burst forward back where he had projected the cyclone just before.

The mass of Hornets smashed into each other, only a few broke but they were all in one place now.

Phi summoned a huge ball of hot flame and sent it hurling into the mass of drones destroying them all in one shot.

Suddenly a few shots smashed against his armor and he barely avoided the full attack as an assault drone chased after him with a full stream of bullets and another group of Hornets went on an attack run.

The stream of bullets stopped as the drone ran out of ammunition then a plasma blast blew a manhole sized hole in its torso.

Zim de-cloaked and then announced: "Help has arrived."

Then as if on cue a high pitched scream echoed through the tunnel followed by an array of lasers.

Hornet drones dropped like dead flies under the merciless barrage of fire and the remaining assault drones focused their fire down the tunnel giving the team the break they needed.

Phi aimed his pistols and fired into the nearest assault drone peppering it and blowing small but numerous holes in its armored body until flames shot out of its head and it toppled over.

Scott was finally able to reach the spreadder cannons and fired the oversized shotguns into the swarms of Hornet drones bringing down dozens in a single burst.

Gaz came out of her hiding place and fired her plasma rifle into the air trying to help bring down as many as she could herself before they regrouped.

Garth went after the remaining assault drones slicing them up quickly while they remained focused on the source of the lasers that continued to drop the Hornets at a terrific rate.

Zim proceeded to check all the trams to see if Princess or Buttercup had been stowed there.

"Wwweeeeeeeeee."

Suddenly a tiny flying moose with an equally small metal robot soared into the room at high speed, with lasers firing from the moose's antlers bringing down what little remained of the Hornet swarm.

By the time the last of the drones was eliminated Zim had finished his sweep.

"Neither of them are here. They must be in one of the basement levels."

"Over here!", Gaz called.

Gaz stood by the elevator doors waving them over.

"What's up", Scott asked her.

"There's fifteen levels between here", she explained. "If we just travel up the shaft Zim should be able to pinpoint Princess's bio signature quickly."

"Provided she's not in a shielded room", Zim pointed out. "Cause I can't pick up the tracking signal from Buttercup either. Still it's worth a try, and they're probably keeping both girls in the same place."

Scott pounded his fists together.

"Then let's get going."

There it was again, a slight flutter in the stone floor of their cell.

"They're getting closer", Princess said. "We'll be out of here soon enough."

Buttercup stared at her.

"Exactly who is they?"

Before Princess could answer the squeaking of the door pierced the room's silence and a dozen guards walked in with a cart.

"Get up", one of them ordered as the door was unlocked.

Buttercup had to bite her tongue to prevent herself from making any snide remarks. For her children's sake she just had to be obedient.

They grabbed her by her arms and they hauled Princess onto the cart. They didn't bother binding her; at her size there was no way she could escape.

They pulled them out of the room and down a hall. There were no lights on so it was very dark, or at least it would be if Buttercup didn't have her inhuman vision.

They came to a fork in the hallway leading different ways and the two girls were separated as they were hurried down the dark halls, now alone.

Shortly after their separation Buttercup could hear whispering above the thumping footsteps of the guards heavy boots.

Suddenly a trio of figures dropped from the ceiling and launched huge blasts of fire at them.

The guards screamed as they were burned alive, but Buttercup remained unaffected. To her it only felt like a gust of wind.

As the guards writhed in agony and died on the floor she wondered: was she safe now?

Suddenly someone grabbed her from behind and pressed a blade against her neck. The person spoke to her in a harsh raspy voice.

"Unless you want to die you will do exactly as we say."

Princess sat on the cart as it bumped and skipped along the stone floor towards the elevator. The guards were definitely in a hurry, panicking even.

Then out of nowhere a bright flash penetrated the darkness blinding everyone. Princess felt her cart crash into the heels of the guards in front of her.

Then she heard the sounds of muffled gunfire and wet cracks as bullets penetrated the guards armor and killed them.

Princess blinked rapidly trying to recover her vision and she felt to people nearby.

"You alright?"

Even though the voice was synthesized through the helmets built in speaker she recognized it.

"You're here?" she said surprised.

"Yeah, you okay?"

Princess rubbed her eyes.

"I'm starving and a little sore but otherwise fine."

"Okay, we'll get you to the elevator and get you out of here", the second voice said.

"Stalker to Red Team."

Shortly after they started up the shaft Stalkers message reached them.

Zim answered them.

"Red team, go ahead."

"We've located Princess on basement level six. We're bringing her to the elevator."

"Acknowledged."

Garth flew up ahead of the others right to the door of the sixth level and pried them open with all his strength. He held it open for the Phi and then moved on.

Already they could hear the clacking of caster wheels and footsteps and soon Princess came into the illumination of the light from the elevator shaft.

"Garth!" she cried.

Garth ran to her and pulled her into a gentle and slightly awkward hug.

"I knew it was you", she said smiling.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just hungry."

"I got her!" Zim cried.

"Buttercup?" Gaz asked.

"Yes, she's going up what looks like a stairwell, maybe to the roof."

"We'll go after her", Ghost said. "Just give us the scanner and we'll track her down."

Zim handed the scanner to him.

"Then we'll escort Princess out using the elevator. Dray's distraction is no longer needed."

Ghost nodded.

"Right." He switched on his radio.

"Bunny, head to the roof Buttercup's being taken up. "We'll follow them."

"Today is the day you pay for your crimes", Jonah ranted. "You will returned to the dust from which you were born."

"You don't have much of a grasp on biology do you", Will remarked.

One of his handler twisted his arm to punish him but Will didn't even grunt in response.

Jonah went on but now with a sinister smile on his face.

"Your downfall will be Peter's ascension to the inner circle of our order. Your mother's actions stained your family with sin but by riding of you Peter will cleanse himself of that stain and rise above the influence of the world."

Esther looked horrified, too much to even speak. Her husband Mark spoke up.

"Master Jonah how do you know this? Will eliminating him really cleanse Peter?"

"I saw it in a dream", Jonah responded. "Killing this stain on your family will cleanse you all and Peter will rise to greatness. I saw it happen, and now I'm making it happen. His death will be a sign that we are truly following the teachings of the almighty."

"You're a delusional fool!" Adelaide shouted. "You don't know anything about God. You twist the bible to suit yourself."

Jonah and his guards stared at her.

"Who are you?", he demanded!

Adelaide stood tall.

"Adelaide Vogler."

There was a long pause and the name seemed to register in Jonah.

"Naomi!"

Everyone turned to look at Esther who ran from her husband's side right at the blonde girl.

"Stop!", Jonah demanded, but she paid him no heed.

Esther ran right up to Adelaide and grabbed her face in her hands.

"You're Naomi's girl aren't you? Her face, her eyes you have to be!"

Adelaide averted her gaze and gently pushed Esther's hands away.

"I don't even know you."

Her words seemed to strike a chord.

It was true. Unlike Laura Naomi had completely severed ties to her family and had not seen or spoken to them since.

"But she's your grandmother", Margaret argued. "Doesn't that mean anything?"

"If it did my mother wouldn't have severed ties to her past. We share blood only."

"Enough!", Jonah yelled. "We'll deal with that one later, right now it is time to finish off this one."

"Pardon me a moment Master Jonah."

Jonah looked at Mark impatiently.

"What is it?"

"I believe that it is unfair for Peter solely bear the burden of removing the stain from our family therefore I believe I should contribute."

Jonah's look of irritation now changed to one of interest.

"What did you have in mind?"

Mark reached into his back and pulled out a sword and scabbard. He walked towards Will and knelt down.

Will's muscles tensed ready to move when necessary.

Mark looked him in the eye and they exchanged a silent message that Will understood.

Mark placed the sword on the ground and pulled away letting Will relax.

"What are you doing?" Jonah asked.

"Adding my contribution", Mark explained. "One generation cannot erase the sins of another. I did not raise my daughters properly, therefore I have a responsibility. This way my best sword will be my sacrifice to God to fall in battle with him.", he said gesturing to Will.

"In battle?", Jonah asked confused.

"Of course. You said it was Peter's divine destiny to rid the world of this demon and rise to a new level of enlightenment and become great in the eyes of the Lord. You taught us that we can only achieve greatness by overcoming obstacles. So like David, Peter must defeat this opponent to achieve his destiny."

"He's hardly Goliath", Jonah said. "But you are correct, Peter must overcome this obstacle to achieve his destiny, so he will duel this demon and rise to his greatness."

He nodded and Will's handlers released him.

Will picked up the sword and unsheathed it as he stood.

It was a dueling sabre, and a good one. Well forged and razor sharp it had a nice gentle curve and the blade was polished completely smooth. The hilt lacked any finger guards there was only the cross guard which remained un painted but that was hardly surprising. There wasn't many things with which to decorate a sword in the colony.

"Very nice", he said.

Bunny heard a soft beep from her wrist communicator and brought it up to her ear.

"Bunny, head to the roof Buttercup's being taken up. "We'll follow them."

"Understood. Bunny out."

Bunny knelt down showing her back to Ferratus.

"Ferratus back."

Ferratus seemed reluctant to leave Will behind but obeyed and jumped onto Bunny's back and locked his legs around her torso.

"Mandy, are you ready?"

Mandy grinned, happy that she would finally get her revenge.

Bunny latched her own arms around Mandy's waist.

"Blossom, Bubbles you come with me. Adelaide and Rayza will stay and help Dray."

"What about us?", the Professor demanded.

"You stay here. Maybe you'll learn something."

With that Bunny took off with the Puff's right behind. They moved so quickly that Jonah and his guards didn't realize what happened.

"Sword or not it doesn't matter", Peter declared oblivious to what just happened. "I'm the best swordsman in the colony and I was trained by a personal friend of Master Jonah."

Will raised an eyebrow.

"You weren't trained by your father?"

Peter scowled and drew his own sword.

"No, because of my sisters betrayal he was stained and declared not worthy to train a disciple of Master Jonah. I've waited a long time to remove that sin from our family and now that it's finally come I will not fail.

"Besides the only training you've had is that which my father gave you when you dared to come to the colony, which fortunately wasn't often."

"Peter please don't do this!", Esther cried. "You'll both get hurt!"

"No mother only he will get hurt!"

"But-".

Adelaide put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"You don't need to worry. Dray is more than capable of defending himself. It's your son you should worry about. He has no idea what he's up against."

"Enough chatting!", Jonah yelled. "Peter kill that demon and fulfill your destiny!"

"Yes Master!"


	13. Revelations and Truths

Dragon's Fury

Chapter 13: Revelations and Truths

Bunny landed gently on the roof and released Mandy before Ferratus dropped off her back.

"Oh my gosh!", Blossom exclaimed.

She stood on the roof aghast at the six dead bodies sprawled and hunched over with pools of blood still spreading out from their sources.

"We'll go inside the Hotel, I'll go first you keep an eye on each other."

Bunny went through the open door that lead to a set of stairs that took them only to the top floor.

She radioed the stealth team.

"Bunny here. Do you guys have a track on Buttercup."

"Ghost: Affirmative but they keep changing stairways trying to throw us off. We're gaining but they have quite a lead."

"Understood, we're looking for Claire with Mandy, Blossom and Bubbles. There's only one stairway to the roof. We'll stay here and guard it for now. Keep me updated."

"Will do. By the way try not to kill our insider, she's wearing a blue cloak."

"Understood; blue cloak friendly. Bunny out."

Mandy had already begun searching the rooms with Ferratus close behind sniffing for any scent.

He stiffened and hissed as he skittered down the hall with Mandy close behind. The others followed as well.

He stopped at a door near the end of the hall and hissed.

Mandy was about to break the door down with a well placed kick but Bunny stopped her and gestured to let her do it.

She gently knocked on the door and said in a cheery pleasant voice.

"Hello, Room Service."

Mandy grinned wickedly in approval and primed herself.

The door opened and their quarry appeared.

"About damn time I was-"

Whack!

Mandy's fist connected with Clair's chin sending her falling onto her back.

She looked up and was shocked to see Mandy standing over her.

"Mandy! Bu-but-"

"Surprised to see me-Aunt Claire?"

Claire looked mortified.

"Yes, Phil told me everything. You bitch.

"All my life you've tried to keep me away from my real mother all because you were jealous of her. I can't believe I was so stupid to think I could've been spawned from the likes of you."

She put one foot on Clair's chest to keep her down and removed her black hair band turning it into its sword form.

"After all I did for you this is how you-gluack."

Clair was caught off as Mandy drove the sword through her throat.

"Everything you did was for yourself."

She withdrew the sword and watched as Claire's blood soaked into the golden brown carpet.

Everyone entered the room and gathered around Mandy.

"You okay?", Bunny asked.

Mandy nodded solemnly.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

Now she could move on. Her children, her family would no longer be tormented by that woman.

Suddenly everyone was startled as Bunny's communicator went off.

"Bunny they're making a last dash up the north west stairway! They're coming right for you."

Acting fast Bunny dashed out into the hallway just in time for the abductors to run into her causing the whole convoy to stall.

Bubbles spotted Buttercup right in line with the door with someone behind her holding a knife to her neck.

Almost without thinking Bubbles flew over and wrenched the arm holding the knife away from Buttercup's throat the sound of snapping bones not registering in her adrenaline addled mind. She then drove the side of her fist into the woman's face smashing through the face bones with a terrible crunch and a barely audible snap as the neck bone broke.

Ferratus had jumped the one just in front of Buttercup knocking her into the wall and she screamed as he drove his stinger into her body delivering a lethal dose of venom into her body.

Bunny who had been knocked over shoved the woman who crashed into her off and into the ceiling then killed her with a blast of her laser vision.

Just as Bubbles wrenched the knife away from Buttercup someone from the rear of the troop ran by her grabbed Buttercup and pulled her into the room.

Blossom was about to attack but she realized the person was wearing a blue cloak. The insider?

The cloaked figure stood up and in a flash of sapphire light summoned a blue rod which glowed and a created a dome of energy around herself and Buttercup.

Bubbles released the now limp body of the woman she attacked and turned to attack the other one behind her.

The other woman pointed her wand at her and Bubbles suddenly found herself unable to move.

She watched in horror as her foe made ready to impale her with a large spear grinning wickedly.

Suddenly something burst out of her forehead and she collapsed face first onto the floor blood pouring onto the hallway carpet and a hole in the back of her head.

A figure wearing a suit of armor and a face shielded helmet stood in front of her down the hall holding a gun.

He had shot the woman in the back of the head just before she thrust the spear into her. She breathed a sigh of relief, grateful for the assistance.

A loud cracking sound was heard and the floor beneath Buttercup and the blue cloaked figure collapsed into the room below.

"Buttercup!"

Blossom jumped down into the room and knelt down beside Buttercup.

"Are you okay?"

Shaking off the disorientation the blue cloaked one stood to her feet then hurriedly put up a shield to block a blast of energy.

"You traitor!", a tall skinny woman shouted crazily. "You'll die!"

Using some kind of telekinesis or magic she sent a chair flying at her.

Blossom jumped into the way breaking the chair and then knocked the crazy woman to the ground.

"Surrender now", Blossom demanded. "Or else-"

The woman's body jerked violently as it was peppered by a rapid series of bullets blasting apart her innards. She let out one more blood filled cough and then went limp.

Blossom staggered back horrified and then looked up to see an armored figure standing by the hole with a gun in hand.

He jumped down and checked on Buttercup who was still dazed.

"You alright?" he asked.

Buttercup shook her head.

"I think so."

Bunny flew down and helped up the cloaked girl.

"Is that you Mercy?" she asked in delightful surprise.

Mercy removed her hood and smiled.

"Yes, it's me."

Mercy had beautiful sky blue eyes and golden blonde hair that was tied up at the back with a series of hair pins. Under her cloak she wore a simple dark grew mini dress under a brown vest.

"Buttercup!"

The effects of the magic gone Bubbles flew down and trapped Buttercup in a powerful embrace.

Smiling Buttercup hugged her back.

"It's good to see you Bubbles."

The second armored figure jumped down into the hole and activated his radio.

"Stalker reporting: Buttercup is secure."

"We've no time to lose", Stewpid said as he, Sale Pitch and their body guards ran to the back of the building.

Stewpid held a small wooden box close to his chest desperate to save it.

They had been duped by such a simple even childish diversion and their seemingly invincible defenses had somehow been overpowered. Now they ran for their lives to their car at the back of the building.

They burst through the door and were relieved to see their white stretch limo still there.

Suddenly a series of grunts and thuds were heard behind them and when they turned to look they were knocked flat on their backs.

Screams were heard as their remaining bodyguards were slain quickly.

The guards dead the assailant stood over them with a triumphant grin. A woman with red hair and green eyes wearing a full black body suit with a red hourglass shape on the front and black boots.

"Get up", she told them.

Fearfully they obeyed and she pointed at the limo.

"Get in the back."

Silently and fearfully they walked to the limo wondering what fate awaited them.

Just as they were about to get in the woman wrenched the box out of Stewpid's hands.

"No!", he cried.

She kicked him hard in the stomach causing him to bend over in pain.

"No get in, before I get rough."

Timidly Stewpid staggered over to the limo and joined Sales Pitch inside.

Sitting across from them were two men.

Mark and Varic Yorknder grinned.

"Gentlemen, I believe we have much to discuss."

As the limo pulled away the woman looked into the wooden box she had taken from Stewpid.

She smiled as she observed the contents.

"Those girls will probably be wondering where these are."

She closed the lid and walked back into the hotel to get to the front entrance.

Peter and Will held their swords up at the ready. They measured each other neither making a move yet, trying to gauge their opponent.

Peter also held a dueling sabre, but despite the gold trimmed hilt Will's expert eye could tell it was of poorer quality than the sword he'd been given.

"Just having a few sword lessons with your grandfather isn't enough to make you a match for me", Peter growled.

"It was pretty much the only thing I looked forward to when visiting", Will said calmly. "But while I did learn some things from him he was not my instructor."

Peter finally lunged at him striking high, Will parried the blow and continued to block and deflect as Peter attacked.

"Is this the best you've got?", Will asked bored. "If you didn't have someone protecting you, you'd already be dead."

"So you admit it then", Peter said. "Even you acknowledge the power of God!"

"Well yes I do but he's not the one protecting you from me."

"What?"

They locked swords for a moment and Will leaned close.

"The one protecting you, is my mother."

Peter pushed himself away and took a moment to collect his breath.

"What are you talking about?"

"The only that's kept me from killing you all this time is her hope that she would someday be able to work things out with her family. Thus she told me not to kill you if I could avoid it."

"That's ridiculous!"

Peter ran at him again attacking with furious strikes.

"There's no way you're even capable of killing me. Master Jonah has seen my ascension to greatness. He sits on the right hand of God! He's never wrong."

"If you really believe that than you know nothing about God or how he works." Will sneered.

Will stepped forward and hit Peter with a quick series of retaliatory strikes causing the older man to step away.

"Out of breath already?" Will asked.

Peter was panting rather heavily now and he was starting to sweat.

"We've been going for barely a minute and you're already so tired? Pathetic. To be expected though. After all did you really think someone who's only been through friendly practice duels would stand a chance against someone who's clashed swords with their life on the line since the age of six?"

Everyone stood back shocked. Even Jonah took a step back.

Peter spat on the ground.

"I don't believe that. How is that even possible? A child so young couldn't even carry a sword."

"I never said it was a big sword", Will replied grinning. "My father taught me how to hunt, and how to kill before I could even walk. You didn't let your father teach you anything. You took to heart the words of a raving lunatic, and developed no mind of your own."

"Peter!", Jonah yelled. "Stop this foolishness and kill him!"

Peter brought up his sword ready to attack again.

"This time it's over!"

Rayza and Adelaide's wrist communicators went off and Stalker's message came through.

"Stalker reporting: Buttercup is secure."

"Rayza called out to her cousin.

"Will, it's Buttercup, she's safe!"

Will felt like the world had been taken off his shoulders. His training and hard life experiences had taught him to put his worries and fears to the back of his mind in order to focus on the important issues of the mission, but having that load off still felt great.

Will let his sword drop and picked the scabbard off the ground and sheathed the blade.

"Thanks Grandpa", he tossed the sword over to his grandfather and looked back at his red faced uncle.

"I don't need it anymore."

"You're a fool!", Peter shouted. "Throwing away your sword in the middle of a duel? Does this mean you surrender?"

Will laughed.

"Surrender to you? No. I just don't need to keep you guys preoccupied anymore."

Rayza and Adelaide began walking forward towards them.

The only reason I'm still here and you're all still alive is because I needed to keep you distracted, but now that my family is safe again I don't need to keep you busy any more.

Peter charged at him ready to swing.

"You're finished demon!"

Will dodged to the right spun and drove his heel into Peter's gut.

Peter dropped his sword and fell to the ground in a fetal position clutching his abdomen whimpering softly.

All the guards stepped back and pointed their guns at him. Rayza and Adelaide stood beside him.

"Are you guys really willing to die for a fraud? A hack?"

"Shoot him!" Jonah yelled frantically.

"If you stay here and defend him you will die", Rayza continued.

"Is he really worth dying for?", Adelaide added. "Don't you want a chance to live out your own life?"

"Leave or die?", Will said.

Suddenly he was surrounded by flames enveloping his body, Rayza as well. Adelaide was covered in glowing blue energy.

Everyone shielded their eyes until the bright lights subsided.

Will was now completely covered in his red armor, Rayza in her more revealing orange armor and Adelaide in her fully covering shiny black armor.

Flames erupted from Will's hands and solidified into a pair of Claymores. Rayza did the same, her razor whip forming out of her right hand. Adelaide summoned a pair of rapiers.

"You're choice." Will said grinning. "It makes no difference to me."

There was a distinct pause as the guards seemed to mull over what they said.

"Shoot them! Shoot them!", Jonah screamed.

A clunk was heard among the guards as a gun fell to the ground. Everyone looked and saw one of the guards turn on his heel and walk confidently away.

Several more clunks sounded and more guards left. In total six guards decided they valued their lives more than they did Jonah.

Jonah was now so read faced it looked as if he was ready to explode.

"Kill them!"

Two of his guards drew their swords and charged at them.

The trio grinned.

"Now the fun starts."

Will dashed forward and sliced effortlessly through them.

Rayza charged her whip with heat and flailed it at the guards on her side. The whip sliced through their limbs and body as she pulled it tight. She jumped right into the midst of them and started slicing off their heads.

Adelaide skewered the one closest to her and then jammed her other rapier up beneath the ribcage of another.

The guards all desperately tried to fire their guns but found them not working. They all fell within seconds a lake of blood forming in front of the hotel until only Jonah Esther, Mark, and Peter remained.

Peter struggled to stand up as the blood from the guards soaked his hands and knees. Mark was holding himself up against the hotel wall, shocked. Esther and the Utoniums were crouched down and huddled facing away from the carnage.

Jonah started to walk backwards then turned to run but stopped abruptly in the face of a trio of gun barrels.

"Going somewhere Pig-Human", Zim taunted.

"Oh how convenient he's still alive."

Everyone turned to see the woman in the black suit with the red hourglass shape walking towards them carrying a small wooden box.

"GG!" Rayza exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Tying up a few loose ends", she said grinning. "He's one of them."

Jonah screamed in terror as if seeing the grim reaper himself and ran the other way.

Gaz's eye glowed and Jonah found himself suspended in midair.

"Thank you Gaz. If you could just hold him for the men in that van over there."

A red car pulled into the parking lot followed by a white van.

Two men wearing suits came out of the van but it was the three women coming out of the car that was surprising.

"Mutter?", Adelaide wondered aloud.

Not just Adelaide's mother, but Laura and G as well.

"Mom? Where've you been?", Will asked.

She pulled him into a hug.

"I was watching you. I'm proud of how you handled it."

He looked at her puzzled.

"You were watching? You're proud of how I handled it?"

"Well you did better than I thought anyway."

Will rolled his eyes

"Thanks Mom."

"Aw don't be like that. Look; there's someone waiting for you."

Will looked up and saw Bunny and the Puff's flying down from the roof carrying Buttercup, Mandy and Ferratus.

Will left his mother's side to go and embrace his wife.

The two men grabbed Jonah from mid air and dragged him unceremoniously back to their van. They tossed him in with some other armed men and shut the door.

As they drove off GG approached Princess and Buttercup who exchanged a hug, happy to see each other safe.

"I believe you girls lost these."

She opened the wooden box and the two girl faces lit up.

"Our rings!"

Tenderly they plucked their precious rings out of the wooden box and returned them to their rightful place on their fingers.

"Peter!"

Everyone turned to see Laura slam Peter against the wall and glaring at him furiously.

"What did you think you were trying to do to my son!"

By now Esther and Mark had caught up with her.

"Laura pleased he was only doing what he was told", Esther pleaded.

Laura looked at her mother appalled.

"Mom he's in his thirties he's old enough to think for himself. Or at least he should be."

Laura threw him aside and turned to her parents.

"Now are you willing to listen."

Esther shook her head.

"Laura I don't understand anything of what's going on! How is your son able to kill grown men like that? What are they?"

Laura sighed.

"If we tell you, will you listen?"

The older parents turned around to Naomi looking at them sternly with crossed arms.

"Naomi! Why did you never call us. We were so worried about you."

"Because I knew what you would say", she snapped. "And based on Laura's experiences I was right."

"That's in the past", Mark said. "Now we know to listen. There have been enough secrets and lies in this family."

Laura and Naomi exchanged a look and silently agreed.

"Fine, we'll take you somewhere and talk."

A black stretch limo pulled up and Garth gently helped Princess to her feet and into the back.

"Princess!"

Princess turned to see Buttercup running towards her.

"What's up?", she asked.

"I just wanted to know if we'd be able to see each other again sometime?"

Princess smiled.

"Sure, I'd like that. Our two families certainly have an interesting history. I'd like our kids to be on better terms than we were during our childhood."

Buttercup laughed.

"Yeah, me too."

Princess yawned.

"We'll I better get going."

"I'll see you soon."

Princess nodded and Garth closed the door.

"See you soon", Will echoed to Garth.

He smirked and nodded, then got in the other side and the limo drove off.

"Made a new friend today?", Will asked her.

Buttercup sighed.

"Well at least one good thing came of all this."

"Buttercup!"

Buttercup's parents ran over to her, but she turned away from them.

"Buttercup please listen to us for a moment!"

Will inserted himself between them and her.

"She doesn't feel like talking to you right now."

"I'm her father! I have a right to talk to her."

"You still thinking like that after all you've done!" Will shouted back.

"She says she wants to be with someone who just killed a dozen people."

"I only killed four here", Will corrected. "A dozen throughout the day maybe but only four in the last little while."

"And you do this kind of thing all the time?"

Will shrugged.

"Enough times to be very good at it."

"And how do you expect me to be fine with that!"

"What's it to you."

"I can't let my daughter be with some homicidal maniac!"

"My head's screwed on a lot better than yours is!"

"Enough!"

Blossom forced herself between the two.

"I can't stand this anymore!"

She turned to the Professor.

"Professor, I know it defies common sense but I've come to understand. He's not psychotic, because if he was then he wouldn't have stayed out here keeping that religious nut case occupied, he'd have smashed through them and gone on some insane rampage until her found Buttercup."

By now a small crowd comprised of the other members of the rescue team, Mandy and G had gathered around the arguing parties.

"Blossom, didn't you see how he killed all those men?"

"They were trying to kill them, they were the enemy! This isn't the same as the crime fighting we did. He did what he had to do to bring Buttercup back to him. How could you ask any more than that?"

The Professor was silent, stuck in his argument.

Taking the moment Blossom whirled around to face Will.

"Did Buttercup know about-" she gestured to the overall hotel, "this?"

Will was about to respond but Buttercup did so instead.

"Yes, he told me right before I married him."

There was silence for a moment as Buttercup's words registered.

"You're married!"

"Yes and that reminds me, did you ever consider things going the other way?"

The Professor blinked.

"What do you mean?"

She stepped forward.

"I don't know if you've realized this but I'm not exactly the ideal wife or mother. I've never liked housework, I've never really liked kids, I've always had a bad attitude, and I don't know anything about how to raise a family.

"But even so I don't remember anyone from Will's family giving me the cold shoulder. Right from the start they treated me like family, helping me, encouraging me. They were willing to give me the benefit of the doubt. Why can't you do the same?"

Buttercup didn't wait for a reply, she turned away and whispered to Will: "Take me home."

Will nodded and summoned Dragon.

"Buttercup please wait", Margaret pleaded.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow", Buttercup said. "Take the time to think and look at things clearly as they are and not as you see them."

Dragon rumbled to a stop in front of them and Will opened the door for Buttercup. She slid inside and Ferratus sat comfortably on her lap.

As the Red muscle car disappeared into the early evening with the storm clouds overhead the rest of the group began to go their separate ways.

Just as Mandy was about to ask for a ride Bubbles approached her.

"Can I ask a favor Mandy?"

Mandy blinked.

"Uh, sure."

Bubbles looked slightly timid, unsure perhaps. Mandy wondered what could be on her mind.

"Would you let me stay at your place tonight."

Mandy frowned, puzzled slightly at the blondes request but realized that Buttercup might not be the only member of the family having difficulties.

"Sure, if you can find us a ride."

Bubbles smiled.

"No need, I'll carry you. It's faster anyway."

Mandy wasn't so sure that was a good idea but Mandy wanted to get back to Billy before it rained.

"Okay, let's go."

Just before they took off Bubbles turned to Blossom.

"I'm staying at Mandy's tonight. I'll see you tomorrow."

Blossom nodded.

"Sure."

With that the two Blondes were off.

Blossom felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Blossom", Bunny told her. "Everything's going to work out. You'll see."

Blossom sighed and looked up into the dark gloomy clouds as dusk decended beyond them.

"I hope so."

They would all find out tomorrow.


	14. Recollections and Revelations

Dragon's Fury

Chapter 14: Recollections and Revelations

Lightning crackled and thunder boomed in the night as the storm that had been building for the past several hours finally unleashed it's fury upon Endsville.

Indoors Mandy and Billy stayed huddled together under a blanket on the couch in her living room as the wind beat the pouring raindrops against the house letting them know each time the a gust of wind tore through the neighborhood.

They kept the window shades down to prevent the lightning from being too disturbing in the dim light cast only by the single table lamp. The rest of the house was dark, not a single other source of light illuminated it's walls other than the flashes of nature outside.

It felt so empty now. Reduced to a single official occupant (unless Grim also counted)the house felt hollow and almost abandoned. It wasn't that Mandy missed her 'parents'; but she did notice their absence.

It was because of this that she had asked Billy to spend the night with her. After everything that had happened lately she felt insecure without him there. Perhaps due to her pregnancy since she had never felt bothered with such concerns before, nevertheless it felt good to have him here and it allowed them to catch up on some much needed together time.

Of course they were not alone at the moment. Grim was in the basement watching his programs but most notable was the single other occupant in the room sitting on the armchair adjacent to the couch.

Bubbles had asked Mandy if she could spend the night due to some family issues at the moment. Perhaps it was because she felt guilty about her behavior, but more likely it was because she couldn't even stand to look at her parents at the moment.

The other blonde sat in the chair staring blankly at the carpet with an expression between sour and worried. The dim glow of the lamp cast soft shadows over her soft facial features. This sobering appearance looked so alien on her. It was as if she was another person.

Mandy could relate to that since her own personality had done a one-eighty since she discovered her pregnancy. She still didn't understand how or why though. Of all the things involved in this whole mess that was the one thing she didn't comprehend at all.

"You okay?"

Mandy snapped out of her thoughts and realized her concerned thoughtful expressions had worried him.

"I'm okay Billy. I'm just thinking about stuff."

She sat up and put a hand on his bandaged forehead.

"Are you okay?"

He smiled reassuringly.

"I'm fine, it stopped bleeding a long time ago."

"Maybe we should go see a doctor tomorrow." She said concerned.

Billy gently pushed her hand away.

"I'm fine Mandy. You know I've had worse before."

"You're not the same idiot you were before", she replied sternly.

"I'll be fine", he insisted.

"Mandy scowled but she dropped the issue, at least for now."

She caught Bubbles looking at them just before she turned away and resumed her staring contest with the floor.

Mandy sighed inwardly.

When Billy came over she had tried to go into the basement with Grim to give them some alone time. While Mandy appreciated the gesture she could be alone with Billy any time in the near future. Right now it was more important that they all stuck together.

Now however Mandy was starting to regret that decision because she recognized the look on Bubble's face. It was the look of a girl who was lonely. Mandy knew that look well, she had seen it many times in the mirror.

The current state of her relationship with her parents was very much unstable and she still wasn't seeing eye to eye with her red headed sister, so who did she have to turn to?

Buttercup seemed the natural choice but after such an ordeal and having if anything a much worse parental situation. If Bubble's was fractured Buttercup's was hanging on by a thread.

Mandy remembered standing there watching as Buttercup argued with her parents. The altercation was brief but spirited. Both sides had good arguments though Buttercup's was undoubtedly the stronger one in her mind. Still she could see the parents side of things. What sane parent would want their daughter to be with someone who enjoyed killing his enemies? And how would someone like that treat her and her children a few years from now?

Still from the way his family was Mandy sincerely doubted that kind of thing would occur. Especially since her aunt-her mother was on good terms with them.

Still Buttercup appeared willing to reconcile with her parents and forgive them in return for their blessing. Mandy wasn't sure if they would but from the gazes and reactions of the other onlookers it seemed like it was for their own best interests.

Bubbles however was another story. She didn't appear to be in the mood for forgiveness. Now doubt in her mind her parents had crossed a line they shouldn't have and in truth they did. Desperation on their part led to foolishness, and it nearly cost them everything. But Mandy wondered what happened that transformed Bubbles so much. To have gone from a happy perhaps slightly airheaded young girl into a cold hard defensive teenager. Mandy was sure of one thing though. The relationship between the Utoniums and their children would never be the same if it remained at all

'Or if they remain at all', Mandy thought darkly.

Another flash of lightning and boom of thunder rolled through at that moment as if to emphasize the point. Not the best reassurance that things would turn out well.

"Billy can you get me something to eat?"

A little surprised by her suddenly request he paused for a moment before he got up and walked towards the kitchen.

"Anything in particular?", he asked.

"Nothing cold", she said simply.

As Billy disappeared into the dark unlit kitchen Mandy turned to Bubbles.

"Are you okay?"

A little startled Bubbles took a moment to answer.

"Yeah, I'm fine just... a lot to think about."

"That's an understatement." Mandy said with a smile. Bubbles managed a weak smile in return.

"I know we don't know each other all that well Bubbles but we are friends. You don't have to feel like you're alone right now."

Bubbles looked back down at the carpet.

"I know it's just. I feel like I'm intruding. I thought you and Billy would want to be alone together. After all that's happened anyone would want that."

"Bubbles right now what I really want is to lower my stress levels. To have to worry about as few things as possible so that in spite of all that's happened over the past day I can sit back and relax, and I'm not going to be able to do that if I let you be alone in the state you're in."

Despite the blondes averted gaze she could see Bubble's pupils shrink letting Mandy know she had surprised the Puff with her insight.

"I'm fine", Bubbles insisted. "You and Billy deserve to spend some time together. You shouldn't worry about me and my problems."

Mandy frowned.

"That's what friends do Bubbles and as your friend I have to tell you that right now your condition is dangerous. Because right now no one-not even you know what you're capable of. You're not in a state where you can think rationally, you're stuck between who you were and who you're going to be. As long as you're stuck between the two you can't decide what you want or what you're going to do. Not rationally."

Mandy's rapid fire berating seemed to strike a chord in Bubbles if not several. Was this specifically the main thing bothering her. What she had done? Who she was turning into?

"I-I don't know what came over me", she began. "They locked me in the lab. They kidnapped Buttercup! They-they were going to kill her babies!"

Tears were now flowing out of her eyes now as the poor girl relived the emotions and feeling she felt at the moment her entire perspective on life changed.

"I, couldn't let that happen! I-I promised I'd protect her. I didn't want my nephew to die! I didn't want Buttercup to be hurt!"

Mandy watched Bubble's entire expression changed and her eyes darken as she transitioned to her other self.

"How could they?", she said in a low threatening voice. "How could they just send her to the wolves like that? Didn't they care about her feelings? About what she wanted? Buttercup wasn't being selfish, she was trying to be happy! How dare they try to put her on a leash like that!"

Bubbles then looked directly at Mandy in a way that made her blood freeze.

Bubble's eyes were cold and hard, and they held so much anger and malice, perhaps even hate. Her face was like stone and held all the warmth of a meat freezer. It was a look that someone might give when confronting the person they loathed the most in all the world. Fortunately it wasn't directed at her.

"Buttercup had found someone to love, and he loved her back. They even got married under everyone's noses!

"But all they could think about was the fact that she was how she was getting out from under their thumb, squirming her way out of their leash, living her own life! So they tried to reel her back in and they were willing to do whatever it took to maintain their control, to keep her from getting away from them. They would even kill their own grandchildren to get what they wanted; not giving a damn what she wanted or what would make her happy!"

Bubbles was on her feet now.

"They had no right! They have no right to decide what would make her happy. Only she can decide that! They were so afraid of her growing up that they would go so far as to kill her babies and rob her of the happiness she felt at becoming a mother!"

She was now leaning over Mandy with her hands against the couch with her head in between.

"Why can't they see it? Even after all they saw; after all that happened they're still just as blind and stupid as they were before!"

Bubbles leaned closer until their faces were mere centimeters apart.

"They love each other and want to be together but all they care about is having their daughter safely tucked away where they can watch her every move! They should let her be free, to live her life. They don't deserve to Buttercup's forgiveness, not after what they did!"

A hand fell on her shoulder and she paused and saw Billy standing behind her.

Bubbles pulled away from Mandy and looked down at her feet.

"Can I use your bathroom?"

"Upstairs and to the left", Mandy replied.

Wordlessly Bubbles left the living room and walked up the stairs, calmly and slowly.

Once Bubbles was gone Mandy let out a breath she had been unconsciously holding.

"You okay?", Billy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, she just got a little excited is all. She wasn't going to hurt me."

"Was that her parents she was talking about?"

"Yep."

Billy handed her some reheated lasagna.

"Thanks", she said. She had forgotten about the food.

As Billy sat beside her and she ran Bubbles words through her head she knew that she had made the right choice in keeping an eye on Bubbles. She could only hope that this matter would be resolved and they would have a happy ending, because the alternative was terrible indeed.

"But who am I to criticize against killing one's own parents." She mumbled.

"What?"

She shook her head.

"Nothing."

Mandy was not the only person for whom Bubbles was on their mind. Just a few blocks away in a small second story apartment another mother to be was dealing with the same issues.

Buttercup sat at the kitchen table rapidly devouring slice after slice of Pizza. So focused was she on her thoughts that she was completely unaware of the raging storm outside.

"Well at least I learned something about you from all this."

Buttercup paused for a moment to look up at her husband who for the most part had been silent up till now. His expression was neither amusement or irritation.

"What?", she asked bitterly.

"Pizza is clearly your comfort food."

She rolled her eyes.

"Brilliant observation."

She stuffed the rest of her current slice into her mouth and then grabbed another.

"I know you're upset about all that's happened but you don't have to act bitter to me about it."

Buttercup quickly swallowed her food and responded with a growl.

"What reason do I have not to be bitter! I'm not mad at you but you could be a little more understanding about what I'm going through!"

"You're not the only one with family issues right now!", he shouted back. "And what you went through might not have happened if you just listened to me and stayed here!"

"Oh so now it's my fault!"

"Didn't you find your father asking you to meet him in the middle of the park a little suspicious."

"I didn't think he would do something like that!"

Buttercup's lower lip quivered and tears started to well up in her eyes.

"I just thought I could resolve things", she said in a quiet meek voice. "I just wanted to find some peace so we could be happy together. I thought I could convince him to be happy for us too."

Will walked over from the other side of the table and gently put a hand on her shoulder as he knelt down to be at eye level with her.

"I know that Buttercup. But when I tell you things like that it's because I'm trying to keep you safe. Cause there's more than just you to worry about."

The young mother sniffled.

"I know that, and I'm sorry it's just... I wanted..."

He gently put his hand on her head.

"Don't worry about tomorrow. I'll be right there with you."

Buttercup shook her head.

"After all that's happened there's no way I'm letting you go anywhere near them!"

"If you're there nothing will get resolved you'll just end up arguing with the professor."

"I guarantee you any argument would be brief", he said darkly.

"Which is exactly what I'm trying to avoid", Buttercup said looking at him sternly. "No matter how much you're family manages to smooth things over you two still aren't going to get along."

"Gee can't imagine why. He only kidnapped my pregnant wife with the intention of having our children aborted."

There was a crack as Buttercup's fingers broke through the crust of the pizza slice she held in her hands. Her stern expression had turned dark, a menacing scowl on her face.

"How dare he even conceive something like that", she growled. "After everything he taught us, after the way he raised us he has the nerve to even think of harming my babies."

There was a pause as Buttercup sat and silently fumed over the intended harm to her precious pups.

She then stared hard at Will, ready to deliver her final word on the matter.

"I'm going tomorrow, and I'm going to try and convince them one last time to accept it all. To join in our happiness and stay in our family."

Will waited a few seconds before asking the obvious question.

"And if they don't?"

Buttercup looked back at her Pizza slice and then answered in a calm but dark tone:

"Then I'll deal with them the same way I dealt with the last person who threatened my babies."

Will smiled and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"That's my Buttercup."

Buttercup raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you a sadist?"

Will laughed.

"No, but it's nice to see you acting like your old self again."

Buttercup couldn't help but smile herself.

"It's been too long."

Then a musical ringing sound was heard over the sounds of the pounding rain and wind outside.

Will reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone and was surprised to see the name displayed on his caller ID.

"Mandy?"

He answered the phone and listened briefly before handing it to Buttercup.

"It's for you."

Puzzled Buttercup accepted the phone and answered.

"Hello? Mandy?"

"Buttercup it's Bubbles. She ran off and I don't know where she's going, but she wasn't in a good mood."

The dark haired girl's eyes widened in alarm. She had only seen Bubbles briefly when she had been rescued and something was certainly different about her. Something major. She wouldn't have been capable of killing someone otherwise.

"Any idea what made her upset?"

"Everything about what happened", was the best way Mandy could think of saying it succinctly. "Especially about your parents role in it all. I don't know if she's just gone off to blow some steam or what but I thought I should let you know."

Buttercup felt a lead weight drop in her stomach as horrific scenarios ran rampant through her mind. She couldn't let Bubbles do this to herself.

"How long ago did she leave?"

"About five minutes", Mandy answered.

"Okay, thanks."

Buttercup hung up and then looked at her husband urgently.

"We have to go find Bubbles fast!"

All huddled into a room in the hotel the Wilmington family sat on a large plush couch waiting anxiously for Laura and Naomi sitting across from them in a smaller but equally plush couch to begin their explanation.

Scott stood behind Laura and Adelaide stood to the left of her mother, both ready to act should anyone try anything.

Laura's own daughters Maria, Elise and Auriah sat on chairs away from the two parties but still well within earshot. They had waited a long time for this day and would not be left out. They would remain silent for now but if they thought it necessary they would instantly step in to defend their aunt and mother.

Also present were G and GG. The two older women hoped they would be able to add some insight from someone closer to the elder Wilmington's age.

"Are you going to listen?", Naomi asked again.

Their parents nodded but Peter said nothing. He looked bitter and cold despite being blissfully unaware that this night could be his last.

His sister ignored him and began.

"Back when we were thirteen we had been visiting the alter a lot because of bad dreams we'd been having."

Saying that it all happened when they were thirteen was a slip. They were so used to telling this story to other people, mostly their children that they forgot their parents already knew when they ran away.

"We were visiting the alter one day and Jonah came up to us and said that he'd had a vision showing him that the bad dreams were a sign that we had to expose the dark desires within us and expel them. He told us to come see him that night and he would help us do it?"

She paused for a moment to measure her parents reactions before she let Laura take over.

"We did as we were told. That night we went over to his quarters."

"Mansion would be more accurate", Naomi quipped.

"He brought us to his bedroom because he said it might make us more comfortable and then he started talking."

The two women swallowed as the haunting memories returned from the dark corners of their mind. No matter how many times they repeated the story it was never any easier.

"He started talking, saying a bunch of garbage about freeing ourselves from our sin and how we needed to continuously set ourselves free by opening ourselves and letting the evil out."

"I don't see a problem with that", Peter said.

"Let them finish" Adelaide hissed. "And if that kind of talk doesn't put you on guard then you are a sick and twisted person."

"Adelaide."

The blonde went silent at her mother's urging, allowing her to pick up the story.

"Then after a while he started touching us?"

Esther leaned forward.

"What do you mean?"

Naomi swallowed.

"He started stroking my hair and then feeling my legs. He started whispering in my ear."

Esther and Mark looked at Laura who nodded, indicating the same had been done to her.

"Then he started lifting up my dress. I asked him to stop but he said that it was his duty to free us from evil."

Esther looked, shocked, horrified even. As if everything she had come to know was different, as though black had become white.

"So what did you do?"

"I punched him", Laura replied matter-of-factly.

They reeled as if pushed back in their seats by a powerful blast of air, shocked that Laura had been so quick to strike someone whom they had revered and admired for years.

"How could you so much as think of hitting-"

"He was going to rape them!", Adelaide shouted. "Are you completely stupid?"

Peter stood to his feet.

"I've known Master Jonah personally for years and he would never even consider-".

"Are you calling my mother a liar?", Adelaide growled threateningly.

"I think they simply misunderstood?" Peter replied. If he was afraid of Adelaide he didn't show it.

"Even then they were more than intelligent enough to know the difference. They were under threat and they acted. Unlike a pious moron they have good instincts."

"That's enough", Naomi said sternly.

"Peter sit down. Adelaide curb you temper."

Reluctantly Peter obeyed but he remained a supporter of master Jonah, refusing to budge.

"Anyway", Laura said trying to get things back on track. "After that we ran back home and as you know we tried to tell you what happened. And when we tried you told us to go up to our room and stay there!"

"We thought there was a misunderstanding", Mark said calmly. "We wanted you to stay there until we got it sorted out."

"He would've come after us again! You think I could punch him and get away with it?"

"Well you would've been punished yes but-"

"But nothing!" Naomi interrupted. "You learned today what he was really like. I don't even want to think about what might have happened."

"Anyway", Laura said again trying to get the story moving once more. " After you left us we decided it wasn't safe for us there and so we packed our things and decided to leave the colony."

She paused ever so briefly expecting to be interrupted again but they said nothing. Perhaps because they had made it clear why they would leave, or perhaps they were waiting until later to voice their objections.

She pressed on.

"While we were running through the fields to get out we heard Jonah's men looking for us. We didn't want to get caught so we kept off the road and went straight to the border fence."

"When we got there we found two guys standing beside a car on the road. They had gotten lost and were trying to figure out where they were."

"We jumped over the fence and begged them to take us away, we didn't care where to."

"We're you really so desperate?", Esther whispered. More to herself than to Laura.

"Yes", she answered.

Naomi now took over the tale.

"They took us away from there and brought us to where they stayed."

Everyone could see the slight change in posture and expression in her parents. The implications of that statement were obvious.

Naomi held up her palm to alleviate their concerns and to prevent them from interrupting; then she continued.

"When we got there we were asked about our circumstances and we told them everything. They seemed to understand and said they would take us in until we decided what to do."

GG smiled at the memory.

"Ah yes, they seemed to small and helpless back then. I couldn't bring myself to leave them like that; not when they had so much of their lives ahead of them."

The Wilmington's stared at her.

"You took them in?"

She nodded.

"As I said, I couldn't just leave them, so I decided to look after them myself until they decided what to do."

"A very controversial decision", G added.

GG smirked.

"You only say that because he was your son."

The Wilmingtons looked confused.

"Her son was one of the ones who picked us up", Naomi clarified. "Tanner Yorknder. The other was Heinrich Richter."

"Anyway, after that we settled in and tried earning our keep by helping with house chores and the like. During that time we also got to know the family a bit better though Heinrich was a friend of the family."

"We honestly weren't sure what we were going to do or where we would go but for the time being it was nice and despite our circumstances we felt strangely free. We got to see and learn so many things about the outside world. Even things as simple as telephones were new and fascinating to us."

"But what eventually happened?" Mark asked.

Laura sighed and took it upon herself to retake the reigns of their tale. This was one of the most difficult parts.

"Well during that whole time we really got to know the guys who helped us a lot better and we became close."

GG snickered.

"That's putting it mildly. These two would do even the tiniest chore just to have an excuse to be near them. Washing the sink, sweeping already spotless floors, dusting in the most obscure corners even offering to wash their cars."

"Not that they ever let them", G replied. "Even if it was for practical reasons."

"Moving on", Laura said loudly trying to get things back on track and save herself and her sister more teasing.

"One day, about three months after we ran away we were out picking some flowers near the edge of their land when we were ambushed by some of Jonah's men. I'm not sure how they found us, maybe it was by chance but anyway I managed to scream but they gagged us, tied us up and threw us in the back of a van. Then drove off."

"We were so scared, we didn't know what was going to happen to us. Then the van stopped and the back door burst open. We heard gun shots and horrible screaming and we saw them, a terrifying yet noble creature."

"When it was over Tanner and Heinrich freed us and told us the truth, about what they were, and what they did. and that they would appreciate it if we kept it a secret. Then they took us back."

"But before we actually went into the house we told them sternly that it didn't matter what they were we only cared about who they were."

Laura paused for effect then resumed.

"And so after that we made it our mission to find out exactly that: who they were."

"But Heinrich had to go back home to Germany so I had to go with him if I wanted to find out. So I did."

"You went to another country just for that!", Peter scoffed.

"Not like I expect you to understand Peter."Naomi said with a dismissive wave of her hand."

"So what happened?", Esther asked.

"We married them", Laura answered simply. It seemed rather obvious to everyone else.

The Wilmington's were silent, perhaps they were expecting something else, or at least something before that.

"And how has your married life been affected by their... jobs?"

Laura sighed.

"Well he is away from home a lot and I do worry and miss him but I'm not lonely. I've got so much family to keep me company that I never had to worry about being alone."

"And of course there's always the children.", Naomi added. "They've always kept us too busy to even think about the worst case."

Esther's expression was bleak.

"After the way we raised you; how could you accept something like that so easily?"

It was an apt question. How could two girls raised in a deeply religious environment be so accepting of seemingly dangerous and violent people who seemed to personify the very evils they were taught to reject.

"Because you taught us to look beyond the surface to what lies beneath", Naomi answered. "And we knew they were good people, they were like family."

"I see."

"Absurd!" Peter shouted. "We were taught to cherish and preserve life and condemn those who unrightfully took it away."

"Says the one that tried to kill my son!", Laura shouted back.

Furious Peter stood to his feet once again glaring his sister in the eye.

"He's a dragon, he needs to be killed, and if you support them than you must be too!"

No sooner had his sentence ended that he was on the floor with dark red mark on his face.

Laura stood over him glaring menacingly.

"All you've done is spout words of hatred. Don't you have any mind of your own?"

Peter shakily stood up, the right side of his face slowly swelling.

"I know what's right and what's wrong. I know my destiny! He saw it! I will fulfill my destiny, even if I have to kill all of you to do it."

Then Laura did something unexpected; she laughed at him.

"Please, do you really think you can kill us?"

"I know I can, I will. It's been foretold that I will rise to glory!"

Laura shook her head.

"You are so pathetic."

She sat back down again and looked at her parents with a sober look.

"Mother, Father, I know it's a lot to take in but you must believe me. They are good people and everything they do is for the greater good even if it might night seem like it. I know that seems exactly what you've been told for so long but the truth is I can't tell you everything. Even among family some secrets must remain. I do it to protect you."

"All I ask is that you keep what you know a secret and accept us and them for who we are."

"Never!", Peter declared.

"Peter! You need to let this go.", Mark chastised him. "You've become a slave to the hateful delusions of a madman! You must stop or it will destroy you!"

Mark fixed Peter with the stern but parental glare of a father trying to set his child on the right path. By this point however the others in the room who had seen too many of Peter's kind to count knew that it was in vain.

"No! I will live on to eternal glory and I will reap the divine rewards with Master Jonah until it is my time to leave this world and take my place among the kings of heaven."

"Peter please!", Esther pleaded with tears in her eyes. "Think about this clearly."

"Shut up! I won't listen to these heathens any longer!"

With that he headed for the door and left the room. No one tried to stop him.

Esther broke down into uncontrollable sobs. Laura and Naomi knelt next to her to try and wrapped their arms around her.

Mark stood silent and still for a moment before he also went for the exit.

"Where are you going?", Esther cried.

"I'm his father!", he replied sternly. "I'm responsible."

As he left some of them noticed him grab a pair of swords on his way out.

The rain poured down with raindrops the diameter of coins, the wind howled and thunder boomed overhead with every flash of lightning that illuminated the dark clouds above and the city below.

Bubbles trudged on through the puddles that had formed on the sidewalk from the heavy rain which had also soaked her clean through to her bones. The wind played havoc with her hair and provided a constant chill as she continued to her destination. She would have flown but she needed the time to think and mentally prepare herself for what she planned to do.

She felt bad about leaving Mandy's house without telling her but she couldn't let Mandy interfere. This was something she felt she had to do. For Buttercup's sake.

A gust of wind pushed her back a few steps before she regained her footing. Normally the Utonium house would be in view by now but the heavy rain and lack of street lights kept it hidden.

It didn't really matter, it wouldn't change the amount of time it would take her to get there and as much as she felt she needed to do what she intended she was in no hurry.

She didn't really want to do it, but she felt she had too. For Buttercup's sake and for that of her children.

The her own experience of being locked up and what happened to Buttercup showed just the kind of lengths her parents(or at least the Professor) were willing to go to get their way. They couldn't be allowed to do that again.

"I have to stop it from happening again.", she grunted as she fought against the wind resisting her advance to the house. "I failed to protect them once, I can't do it again."

She ignored the sound of a car approaching her until it's red taillights shone into her eyes as it stopped just ahead of her.

The doors opened and Bubbles instantly recognized the figure that emerged from the passenger side.

"Buttercup?"

"What the hell do you think you're doing Bubbles!"

Suddenly Bubbles felt her resolve wilt under Buttercup's intense gaze.

Will appeared behind her doing his best to shield her from the wind and the rain.

"I know what you're thinking Bubbles", Buttercup continued. "And this is not the way to make things right."

Those words hurt. Bubbles wanted to do it to make amends for her inability to protect her sister, she had promised to do so, and she had broken it.

"But Buttercup, don't you remember what they said just before you left?"

"Of course I remember, but everyone needs time to cool their heads before anything happens; especially you it seems."

Bubbles flinched. True as those words were they were hard to hear.

"But I failed you", she whimpered. "I wasn't able to protect you."

"And would your plan make everything better? Just what were you trying to accomplish!"

It was then that Bubbles suddenly realized her mistake. She hadn't been going for Buttercup, it had all been for her own sake. Her attempt to atone for her failure. For breaking her promise.

She collapsed to her knees and for the first time since leaving Mandy's house felt the wind and the rains full effects. She felt the cold in her bones, the pressure of the heavy winds and the slaps of water as they hit her bare skin.

Buttercup grabbed her arm and hauled her up.

"You're coming home with us where I can keep an eye on you."

Bubbles was unable to produce even an utterance as she was led into the back seat of the car. She dully strapped on her seatbelt and then they drove off.

As the storm raged outside she could only lament about what she had nearly done.

Mark went stepped outside into the rain and just caught a glimpse of Peter as he rounded the corner to the hotel parking lot. Purposely he followed him ignoring the pounding rain and the howling wind as it soaked his clothes.

The parking lot was only half full with this being the slow season for tourists most were here for business.

"Peter!" Mark yelled out.

Peter whirled around and glared at his father hatefully.

"No more! I want nothing to do with you or any of them. It's my mission to eliminate them all! I know all about them! What they've done!

"I will continue Master Jonah's legacy and free this world from their evil!"

That instant a powerful bolt of lightning struck him knocking Mark to the ground and rattling his ears.

Mark took a few moments to recover and shakily stood back up. He looked where Peter had stood but saw nothing except for a stream of black char flowing with the water into the sewer drain.

He walked over to the awning over the hotels parking lot entrance and sat down. He stared for a long moment at the place Peter had once stood and then broke down in tears, his cries muted by the raging storm around him.

Bubbles stepped out of the tub after having had a long bath to banish the cold from her bones.

The dried herself off and put on some spare clothes that Buttercup had given her. The shirt was a bit loose but otherwise they fit fine.

She felt ashamed of herself. She had said that she wanted to do everything to help Buttercup and yet here she was burdening her like this.

"Why do I always end up being the one looked after?" she muttered to herself. "Why can't I ever grow up."

It was difficult to be in a situation where you had no one else to blame. Especially when you knew the reason.

She hung the towel on the shower curtain rod to dry and exited the bathroom into the hallway that connected the bed and bathrooms to the kitchen and living room.

Buttercup was in the kitchen making some hot chocolate while Will sat on the couch with Ferratus watching TV.

This was supposed to be a night for them to rejoice in Buttercup's rescue, to have some time together after being forced apart. She had ruined that for them with her own foolishness.

"Feel better?", her sister asked as she poured the hot chocolate into a trio of mugs.

Bubbles could only nod. She was afraid to speak.

"Drink some of this, it'll warm you up."

Wordlessly Bubbles accepted the mug and carefully brought the steaming dark liquid to her lips.

Even though the shower had done wonders to refresh her the hot liquid flowing into her belly felt wonderful as it seemed to sooth her very soul with its warmth.

Now she dared to utter a word.

"Thank you."

Buttercup didn't reply, she simply told her to go sit in the living room.

Quietly Bubbles sat down on the chair adjacent to the couch Will was sitting on with Ferratus.

Buttercup soon followed handing her husband his mug before taking her seat beside him, and her wrapped his arm around her.

Bubbles looked away slightly embarrassed.

"So are you doing to behave yourself so we don't have to stay up all night watching you?"

Startled a moment as she realized Buttercup was speaking to her Bubbles responded.

"As long as I can come with you tomorrow. I still have a responsibility and a right."

"Fair enough. But you will do what I tell you. Got it?"

"Got it."

Bubbles knew that this wasn't about her, this was about Buttercup and her family. Nonetheless what happened tomorrow would affect all of them including Blossom. They could only hope that her parents had a change of heart. If not; then soon she would have none.


	15. Healing Wounds

Dragon's Fury

Chapter 15: Healing Wounds

Bubbles moaned softly as she awoke to the sound of sizzling and the smell of a fresh morning breakfast.

She hadn't had a good night's rest. In fact she barely slept at all. The guilt of what she had nearly done last night and the anxiety of what was to happen today, or what might happen.

She opened her eyes to the morning light and slowly turned over from her sleeping position on the living room couch.

Through her blurry vision she could just barely make out a figure in the kitchen. Blinking her eyes clear she could see it was Buttercup cooking in her stunning green silk robe.

With effort from her tired body she pushed herself and rubbed her eyes alerting Buttercup to her presence.

"You're awake? Good, breakfast is almost ready."

Buttercup's expression was almost completely devoid of emotion, no doubt the whirlwind of thoughts in her head contained innumerable scenarios of the future after today. Bubbles knew because her mind had been in a similar state since yesterday's events. What happened today would change their lives.

"Do you need any help", Bubbles asked sleepily.

"No I'm almost done. Come and sit down."

Bubbles groggily walked over to the kitchen table and sat down as Buttercup placed a plate of eggs and ham in front of her.

"Thank you."

As Buttercup cooked the rest of breakfast Bubbles started eating hers. The eggs were just right and the ham was juicy and flavorful.

Bubbles was one of the few people who knew that roughly a year ago Buttercup had put an effort into improving her cooking skills. However no one actually knew the reason for this. Some thought it was because of a boy but Bubbles wasn't so sure. She was confident that Buttercup wouldn't go to such an effort unless she was in love and that didn't happen. So it was a complete mystery.

True her repertoire wasn't particularly extensive but she could cook as well as most girls and she was far from incompetent in the kitchen, she needed only time to improve.

A moment later Will appeared from the hallway, his hair slightly damp from a shower.

He walked up to Buttercup wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning love."

Buttercup's dour expression brightened into a warm smile and her eyes softened.

"Morning."

"Breakfast looks good".

"As if you could expect any less from me."

Bubbles was starting to feel uncomfortable again. It seemed like no matter where she went lately she was a third wheel.

Buttercup put the remaining food on their plates and the two joined Bubbles at the table.

"Sleep well", Will asked her.

Bubbles seemed to shrink a bit.

"Yeah, I slept fine."

She went back to quietly eating her breakfast. She didn't have much to say truth be told, she would most likely get plenty of time to speak later.

"So is my stuff all ready to go?" Buttercup asked.

Bubble's head popped up slightly.

Go? go where?

"It should be on its way today", Will answered. "I'm glad we'll be home before Thanksgiving. It means you'll be settled by the time you meet more of the family."

Buttercup looked at him exasperated.

"Just how big is this family of yours?"

"Quite extensive I assure you", he replied with a grin.

Now Bubbles understood. Will wasn't actually from Endsville after all, he had to go back to his country and Buttercup would of course go with him.

A feeling of loneliness started to form in the pit of her gut along with her food. For as long as she could remember, in fact all the way to their beginning they had been together. While they expected to go and live separate lives as they got older it wasn't something they ever thought about, and of course they never thought it would begin so soon.

With breakfast done Will helped Buttercup carry the dishes to the sink and Bubbles sat in silence still thinking over what she had just learned.

Suddenly the doorbell jarred her out of her thoughts.

Will put the dishes down and went to the door Ferratus following close behind.

Bubbles also got up and waited at the top of the stairs instinctively putting a last line of defense before anyone got to Buttercup who began cleaning the dishes.

Will opened the door and let whomever it was inside.

Bubbles could recognize Bunny and someone else behind her. She looked like a maid.

Ferratus and Will proceeded them up the stairs as they walked up.

"Hey Buttercup look who's here."

Buttercup turned from the dishes to face her brunette sister and a small blonde girl wearing a crimson maid outfit.

Bunny wore a violet t-shirt with black sleeves and small violet shots with black hems that hugged her curves.

"You remember Mercy right Buttercup?", Will asked her.

Buttercup seemed to be able to place her but didn't fully know who she was.

Bubbles remembered though. Mercy was the one who had taken Buttercup out of harms way when they had rescued her. But why was she dressed like a maid?

Mercy curtsied.

"It's good to see you well Mistress."

Buttercup raised an eyebrow and looked at her husband.

"Mercy is going to be your maid from now one", he explained. "After all I won't be there all the time so she's going to be around to help you."

"And you were planning to tell me this when?"

"Yesterday", he replied blatantly.

So yesterday's incident had put a hold on that. Also after all that happened it had probably been the right decision not to bring it up.

Buttercup grimaced and looked back at Mercy. Her red dress enhancing her golden hair and beautiful blue eyes and gave her a warm radiance.

She sighed and decided to drop the issue for now.

"So what are you going here?", she asked Bunny.

"I came to see you", Bunny replied. "I wanted to make sure to be with you when you go to confront you parents."

Buttercup frowned.

"I don't think they'll appreciate that. They still consider you a bit of an outsider."

Bunny snorted.

"Well whether they like it or not you're my sister and after that last stunt they pulled I refuse to let you go alone."

"Don't worry I'm not going to be so naive again", Buttercup said in a low tone.

Bubbles felt a pang of guilt knowing that the reason they had successfully kidnapped Buttercup was because of her own inability to protect her.

"So when are you planning on going?", Bunny asked.

"In an hour or so", Buttercup answered. "It would be better if everyone had breakfast before we got down to talking."

"It's still going to be tense. You're going to have to handle this carefully", Bunny told her.

"I know."

An awkward silence passed before Will decided to break it.

"Well I think I'd better go out and get Ferratus a proper meal. I'll call later."

Ferratus clacked his claws excitedly and followed him down the stairs, leaving the girls alone once he was out the door.

Once he was gone Buttercup turned to Mercy.

"So what's your story?"

Mercy smiled.

"I owe my life to your husband. He saved my life and convinced me to leave the sisterhood. I only stayed as long as I did so that I would be in a position to help you if the sisterhood kidnapped you."

Buttercup and Bubbles' eye widened.

"You knew I was going to be kidnapped!?"

Mercy put up her hands in defense.

"No, no Mistress! The Master merely left me in place because he knew that the sisterhood would eventually come after you. However someone else took you first and the sisterhood simply took advantage of the rescue attempt in order to capture you themselves!"

Buttercup with her eyes shut and arms crossed leaned back against the kitchen counter in deep thought. She stayed like that for a full minute before opening her eyes again and looking back at Mercy.

"So why do you want to be his maid?"

Mercy shook her head.

"No I am you're maid Mistress."

"Pardon?"

"The Master himself has no need for a maid of course. That's why I am to help care for you. With having to bare two children at such a young age while learning to be a wife and continuing your education it's much too stressful for a pregnant mother."

Bubbles had to acknowledge that. With so much on her plate combined with all the changes happening to her body she needed the help. And once the pups were born she would need even more.

Buttercup also seemed to consider this for a moment before rephrasing her original question.

"Okay then why do you want to be my Maid?"

"Well as I said I owe much to the Master, and when I found out he had found a mate I was overjoyed because I had finally figured out a way I could repay his kindness and redeem myself at the same time."

Bubbles was puzzled. 'Redeem herself'? What did she mean by that? Whatever it was Buttercup seemed to let it slide.

"I realized that I could be your personal maid to help care for you in your pregnancy and motherhood. Since he is gone often he would certainly worry about you and I also felt that I could help alleviate those worries if I was there to look after you."

Buttercup sighed.

"All right then. If you'll excuse me I'm going to get dressed."

As Buttercup left Mercy slowly gravitated towards the sink and the unfinished dishes within.

Bubbles decided to join her and began drying the dishes attracting Mercy's gaze.

"I also owe them a lot", was the girl's answer.

Mercy seemed to acknowledge that and the two continued with the dishes.

Bunny smiled.

"Yes Bubbles had been scarred by the events of the other day but at least she was on the road to recovery.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mandy sighed and leaned back after finishing her third helping of eggs and sausages, her appetite finally satisfied that she had eaten enough for herself and her baby.

"For being only a few weeks along you're awfully hungry", she told her unborn child.

The doorbell rang eliciting a sigh from the blonde.

"Billy can you get it?"

Billy nodded and left the kitchen to answer the door.

Mandy stretched and yawned. She hadn't slept particularly well last night. Not only did she have her own worries but she was concerned about Buttercup as well. What happened today would determine the future of all three sisters.

"Mandy!"

Startled Mandy turned her head to the living room and saw Lilly sprint through the opening and trap her in a powerful hug. Not the most pleasant experience when one had a full belly.

"Lilly? What are you doing here?"

Krystal then appeared in the kitchen entranceway with the rest of her brood close behind.

Maverick ran up and handed Lily back her stuffed dolphin. Lily accepted it but she kept one arm around Mandy refusing to let go.

Krystal sighed.

"She was really worried about you after she found out what happened."

Mandy smiled and began gently stroking Lily's head.

"I'm fine Lily; really I am."

Mandy then felt a gentle hand on her own head as Krystal began stroking her.

"You did well Mandy; but you shouldn't have put yourself and your baby in danger."

Mandy scowled.

"That woman had to be taken down. Otherwise my children would never be safe."

Mandy felt her shirt being lifted and looked down to see Lily putting her ear against her stomach.

"Are you okay?", she asked in a quiet voice.

Mandy couldn't help but smile. Lily was so innocent, so sweet. She could feel Lily's warmth and compassion flowing into her and connecting with her baby.

Lily smiled and began gently rubbing Mandy's belly.

"Good baby", she cooed. "Grow big and strong."

Mandy chuckled.

"Don't worry. If there's one thing I can guarantee it's that this baby will be big."

Krystal laughed.

"Well babies do need to grow. But as for you Amanda, do you know what's going to happen to you now?"

Mandy frowned. It was something that had been bothering her since last night. Now that she was legally an orphan what would become of her?

"What will most likely happen", Krystal began. "Is that you will probably be handed over to me since I'm you only other living relative."

Mandy looked right into Krystal's eyes and a silent conversation went on between the two.

Mandy's gaze told Krystal that she knew the truth, that she was her real mother. Krystal's in turn said that she was aware, and regretful.

However now was not the time to discuss that. With the young children present they had to be cautious about what they spoke. Still Mandy had to ask an important question:

"Will I have to leave?"

Billy seemed shocked by this sudden revelation.

Krystal sighed and nodded.

"I'm sorry Mandy, but legally you can't. Anyway there's more support for girl's in your position than there is here."

Billy suddenly turned around and ran for the door.

"Wait Billy!" Mandy yelled after him.

She gently pushed Lily off of her and ran after him.

Krystal sighed sadly.

This would be difficult for both of them, and it would test their relationship to its limit.

Billy was already out the door and across the road by the time Mandy got outside. She chased after him being careful to watch for cars before rushing across.

Mandy burst into the house and ran up the stairs to Billy's room where she was confident he would be.

Sure enough she found him lying with his face down on the bed clutching his pillow tightly.

She sighed and sat on the bed beside him.

"Billy I know you don't want to be separated from me and the baby and we don't want to be separated from you either, but be honest, the way things were going before things were going to turn out a lot worse than this."

"I know", Billy said into his pillow. "But I thought we could get through it as long as we were together."

"It's not like we're being forced apart", she told him. "It's just that we're going to be living away from each other some of the time that's all. Anyway we can always visit each other."

"We'll be living in two different countries", he replied bitterly. "It won't be like going to 'Grandma's house'."

"It's better than not being able to see each other at all which is how things were going up until now!", she shouted. "I'm sorry we can't be together but there's nothing we can do about that and besides the place they live is the perfect place for our baby to grow up. And once we both graduate we can decide what to do next."

Billy pushed himself up and sat beside her.

"But what can I do if I'm not there to take care of you and the baby?"

Mandy took his arm and leaned against him.

"You can; not worry about us and focus on school. You can stay in constant contact with me through E-Mail, phone or whatever, and you can come visit at every opportunity."

She looked right into his eyes with her own kind but resilient gaze.

"I know you want to take responsibility Billy but in the end this is what's best for the baby and as parents that has to be what we prioritize."

Billy looked down at the floor and started pulling on his fingers absentmindedly.

"I know, but it's hard."

Mandy gently leaned over and planted a tender kiss on his cheek.

"I know Billy. It'll be hard for both of us, but it's the best we can do right now. No teenage pregnancy goes smoothly."

Billy finally sighed in resignation.

"I'll go it Mandy. It'll be hard but I'll do it."

Mandy smiled.

"I know you will."

Tenderly they pulled each other into a deep warm embrace.

It would certainly be hard being away from each other when they needed each other the most, but they would make it through somehow. They had to.

"C'mon Billy we better get back before my mother worries too much."

The two stood up in unison then walked down the stairs hand in hand but they stopped when they spotted who was walking down the sidewalk through the main floor window.

Buttercup, Bubbles, Bunny and a girl dressed like a maid passed by the house on their way to the Utonium home.

Billy and Mandy both sighed and hoped everything would turn out all right for their friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blossom waited anxiously in the living room for the arrival of her sisters. Bubbles had sent her a text message to say they were on their way and she now waited with her parents in trepidation.

Blossom hadn't slept a wink last night and not because of the storm. She was worried about Bubbles who had declined to return home after the events of yesterday having slept over at Mandy's. Blossom could only speculate about how her blonde sister felt about all this, and would she be the same again?

Her parents both sat on the couch in the middle of the room. The Professor with his hands together and rubbing them nervously while Margaret tried to calm herself by arranging the flowers in the vase on the coffee table.

As for herself Blossom stood leaning against the wall in view of the entrance too restless to sit down. Her stomach was doing flip flops and her mind was in a maelstrom of its own.

The tension in the air was already so thick and Buttercup hadn't even arrived yet.

As she thought that the door slowly creaked open and Bubbles appeared in the doorway.

The already sky high tension soared to new heights immediately as the blond haired girl slowly entered the house her eyes scanning all around.

Blossom realized she was looking for threats, traps and the like. It saddened her that her sister felt threatened in her own home.

Following her was Bunny who did likewise but more subtly. Blossom noticed her parents ever so slight frown at her presence but if Bunny noticed she ignored it.

Finally Buttercup appeared keeping a measured distance behind Bunny. She looked slightly wary but she didn't appear threatened. She wore a simple green t-shirt and medium length black skirt. Despite this her clothes gave no indication that she was pregnant.

Then surprisingly another girl appeared. A maid?

It took Blossom a moment to recognize her as the insider from yesterday that had helped save Buttercup.

Her parents seemed more confused by her presence since she was completely unknown to them.

They had risen to their feet as soon as they had seen Buttercup enter but didn't otherwise move. They were unsure how to proceed from here. They seemed like they wanted to hug her but didn't want to put her on the defensive, they wanted to speak but didn't know what to say.

Buttercup said nothing and only made eye contact very brief. She navigated herself to one of the plush arm chairs that faced the couch and sat down.

Without saying a word she simply glared at her parents, a glare that conveyed a simple command:

'Sit'

Her parents sat down, establishing without a single spoken word that Buttercup was the one in charge.

Bunny stood to Buttercup's right while the maid stood at her left.

Bubbles came and joined Blossom by the wall giving them a more 'fly-on-the-wall' perspective on the proceedings.

Blossom gave her sister a small smile and was relieved to see her sister return it. It meant that things between them had healed or at least gotten to the point where they could be mended.

With everyone in their place and silence established the meeting began with Buttercup.

"Have you taken the time to consider things more objectively now? Have you finally decided to take my feelings into account?"

Her parents looked at each other for a moment as everyone awaited their answer.

"Buttercup you-", The Professor stopped his sentence and started again.

"We realize that what we did was wrong and we didn't consider your rights to make your own decisions and we are sorry for that."

He paused for a moment then continued.

"But you have to understand things from our perspective-"

Blossom noticed Buttercup's eyes narrow ever so slightly.

"You're fourteen, you've gotten pregnant under unusual circumstances, you changed species, and you were seeing someone who seemed to have a great deal to hide. Then you spend the night without permission and without calling. To us it seemed more like you were being led away. Like you were being stolen away from us."

Buttercup's expression remained unchanged and her eyes still showed great contempt. Blossom sighed inwardly. As much as her parents tried to express their feelings it would probably continue to sound like excuses to Buttercup, and as far as she was concerned there were none.

"We're your parents", the Professor continued. "We're supposed to try and do what is best for you and that's what we thought we were doing."

He and Margaret hung their heads in shame.

"But we were wrong and we abused your trust in us and we can't begin to tell you how sorry we are. You were right, we didn't think it through, we panicked. We know you might never forgive us but we are so sorry."

Their testimony complete and their heads still hanging silence descended as everyone waited to hear Buttercup's answer.

For a long while she said nothing. She simply sat in her chair staring at her parents, gauging their sincerity and their words.

Blossom could only speculate what kind of criteria she had decided on but no doubt regret and repentance were among them, perhaps a little bit of begging thrown in? She could only wait with baited breath for her sisters response.

Buttercup sighed, readying herself to deliver her anxiously awaited response.

"I forgive you."

Her response was simple yet overwhelmingly powerful. Her parents let out a breath they had been unconsciously holding, relieved that the weight of their mistake, their crime had been lifted. Blossom was similarly elated.

"But I don't trust you."

The room went absolutely silent again as Buttercup's sudden addition to her response reached everyone's ears.

Her parents looked at her confused.

"What?"

Buttercup explained.

"I might forgive you for what you did but do you really expect everything to go back exactly as it was before? Do you really think after what you did I'd trust you with my children? With myself? With anything?"

Blossom watched her parents postures slump as though their life force was being drained away.

She had to admit Buttercup had a point. As hard as it was to hear she had every reason not to trust them, after she had quite literally been betrayed. As a mother she had to prioritize her children's safety above all else even her desire to rebuild her shredded relationship with her family.

The Professor managed to bring his head up to look his daughter in the eye.

"Then what do we have to do to regain your trust?"

Buttercup sighed and crossed her arms.

"That will come with time. It'll be a slow process so you're going to have to be patient. Because if you slip up I won't be."

Her tone was one more of warning than spite. Basically she was explaining the conditions for regaining her trust. If they maintained their reliability they would eventually regain her lost trust, but if they at any point made it sink any lower than it already was then she would show little if any more forgiveness, and that would be their end.

An even more sobering thought that Blossom just realized was that if Buttercup was imposing these harsh conditions then it meant that the degree by which she had spared their lives had not been very much. Or it could mean that she had more trust in them than she was letting on and her penalty would be a result of her trust being broken again. Hence the harsh conditions.

Buttercup leaned back in her chair and grasped both arms.

"Do you understand?"

Her parents nodded soberly. They were walking on eggshells and they knew it. It had been made abundantly clear to them. Though Blossom wondered how well they knew about the consequences.

"Then I have something to tell you both. Consider this your first test."

This got all the Utoniums attention. Blossom wondered just how major this announcement was.

"I have to tell you that within the next week William has to return home and of course as his wife I'm going with him."

Margaret and the Professor were thrown back in their seats as if pushed back by an invisible force.

"What?"

"I'm not going to go into details but basically he doesn't have permission to stay here, and even if he did he wouldn't want to stay."

"Surely he would stay for you", Margaret said.

"Of course he would, but I don't want to force him and frankly I don't want to stay much more than he does."

That last remark hurt.

"Why?"

"Because I don't have many memories in Endsville and most of them are bad ones. As for my friends there's only Billy and Mandy really and Mandy's also coming to Canada."

"What? Why her?" Both her parents exclaimed!

This was news to Blossom as well but she suspected it had something to do with Krystal now being her legal guardian. After all who was left to take care of her?

"That's not important now", Buttercup told them, and then she reverted back to the original subject.

"Will's hometown has lots to offer. The people there know who they are and accept them. All his family is there so I'll have lots of support and the kids will have lots of others their own age to play with. There's good education there for them and for me.

The Professor crossed his arms.

"It sounds a little too perfect."

"That's what I said", Buttercup replied. "But he told me to wait and see so I will."

The Professor crossed his arms disapprovingly.

"You put an awful lot of faith in him considering you've only known him for about a month."

"Not considering I've known you for years and you lost all my faith in a single day.", Buttercup replied with a growl.

The professor uncrossed his arms and put his hands down in surrender.

"And after all he's done for me I think he's earned a little faith. He hasn't let me down yet."

Margaret gently grasped her husband's hand and looked at Buttercup with almost pleading eyes.

"He's sorry Buttercup, it's just that we thought it would be several more years until you left the nest."

Buttercup sighed.

"I know, but I have to go start a nest of my own now."

Margaret nodded.

"We know Buttercup it's just that we'll miss you. It won't be the same without you here."

Blossom noticed Buttercup tense up slightly like she was about to make a retort but she relented, deciding to let it go.

"So that's it then. I'll be sure to visit at some point, but it's best not to travel to much when you're pregnant."

"Wait!"

Buttercup about to get out of her chair stopped and stared at the Professor questionably.

"Would it be possible for you to bring Blossom and Bubbles with you?"

The two girls were startled! What did he mean?

"What do you mean?", Buttercup queried?

"Just for the first little while, to see what it's like so they can tell us."

Buttercup narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him, trying to guess what he was thinking. Eventually she sighed and said:

"We'll discuss it."

Blossom and Bubbles couldn't help but smirk and were just barely able to contain a fit of giggles. That was such a parent-like thing to say, and it had come from Buttercup. They were still getting used to the idea of their aggressive sister becoming a mother.

Finally Buttercup stood up and started to walk out.

"I'll call and let you know what we decide."

Her entourage followed her out the door wary until they were out the door and it closed behind them.

With Buttercup gone everyone turned to look at Bubbles, waiting to see what she would do.

Bubbles frowned and started walking towards the stairs.

"I'll be in my room."

As she walked up the steps Blossom expected her parents to call out to her or stop her so they could talk, but they didn't even get up off the couch. They just silently let Bubbles go.

Well maybe for them that was best but Blossom needed to talk to her and followed her up the stairs.

Just as Bubbles door began to close Blossom inserted her foot stopping it then opened it.

Bubbles stared at her for a moment and then sat on her bed.

"I figured you and I could talk at least", Blossom said as she stepped in and shut the door behind her.

Bubbles crossed her arms and sighed.

"I just can't believe Buttercup could be so forgiving. About what they did, about what they tried to do."

"I was surprised too", Blossom admitted as she sat down beside her. "But I think it's shown how much she's grown up. I'm sure she'll make a fine mother now and by the time this trip is done(if we end up going) we'll be able to rest easy."

She wrapped her arm around Bubbles and held her close.

"Then we'll be able to tell Mom and the Professor what we found and that should convince them to let them be and then we can start the healing process."

Bubbles scowled.

"Some wounds never heal."

"These will", Blossom assured her. "I refuse to have you turn into some angsty emo teenager all right? I won't let it happen."

Bubbles smiled.

"Sure Blossom."


	16. Caught in the Middle

Dragon's Fury

Chapter 16: Caught in the Middle

A gentle breeze blew through the Endsville park. Families were enjoying picnics and people were taking their dogs out for a walk. The slight cool the wind brought with it was an omen about the coming of Fall.

The slight drop in temperature made the bright sun that much more bearable as summer tried to hold its grip on the land.

For Buttercup it didn't make much difference. Her new body was immune to any increase in temperature the sun would bring. Strolling down the stone walkway through the park alongside her husband and Ferratus, the wind merely toyed with her short ebony locks.

The purpose for their walk was not just for the sake of a simple stroll in the park, it was to discuss a sensitive issue in a less formal setting. It would make it more comfortable for both of them.

It was the afternoon of the day Buttercup had gone to give her parents her ultimatum. Now she was discussing with Will about Blossom and Bubbles coming to stay with them for a while to ease her parents minds.

"Are they still so paranoid?" Will asked.

Buttercup sighed. "Yes, and I know it's annoying but it would probably bring an end to this mess. I need some closure to this whole thing. I'm just tired of it all.

Will gently grasped her hand. "I know Buttercup but think about your sisters too. How do they feel about being caught up in the middle? We know what happened to Bubbles. What does she need to have some closure?"

Buttercup grimaced. What Bubbles had gone through during those hours of Buttercups captivity had not been pleasant. In some ways it was as bad or worse compared to what she had gone through.

For her, the world she knew had been slowly torn apart, but for Bubbles it had come down all at once, in a single stroke of betrayal.

"I guess I should talk to them before we make a final decision", Buttercup admitted.

"I'm okay with it", Will told her. "After all they're my family now too, but yes you really should talk to them."

He stopped as he realized that Buttercup's attention had suddenly been diverted.

Just a short ways off a family was playing near the pond. The mother sat on a classic red and white picnic cloth watching the father play catch with a rubber ball with their two children and dog.

Subconsciously Buttercup put her hand on her belly and her eyes became distant and wistful.

Will smiled and gently grabbed her shoulders. "Don't worry sweetheart, our time will come."

Buttercup sighed and they resumed their walk. "Does Ferratus play fetch?"

Will laughed. "Only if it's food he's catching."

Ferratus made no noise to deny it.

Buttercup smiled and took her husband's arm."I'm looking forward to our life together."

Will put a hand on her head. "So am I."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Mandy wandered aimlessly around her room stepping aside every time she returned to the stack of empty cardboard boxes waiting to be filled.

She had to start packing now to leave with her aunt; to start a new life somewhere else, but the biggest problem was just getting started.

For the past twenty minutes she had walked in circles having not touched a single item. It still hadn't quite sunk in, she was leaving the home she had lived in since she could remember. Leaving all the people she had come to know over the years. Inevitably this brought her thoughts back to Billy.

The worst part of it all was that she would be separated from her best friend, her lover, the one who had helped create the life she now carried inside her.

At that moment that same little life began to demand food. Mandy was silently grateful for the distraction from the unpleasant task and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

She went to the fridge and frowned at how barren it was. Although the fridge had been fully stocked just two days ago her unborn child's frequent demands for sustenance had stripped it down.

Sighing she took out some yogurt and grabbed a spoon from the drawer. She sat down at the table and started spooning the yogurt from the plastic container into her mouth. Recently she had developed a habit of placing her left hand on her belly as she ate. She wasn't exactly sure why but it did feel soothing.

As she ate she became swept up into a pool of dreamy fantasy as she thoughts turned to her baby.

She imagined what her daughter would look like, what her personality would be, and how she would grow up. It made her remember the task she had been stubbornly avoiding all day.

She thought about another way of doing this, maybe there was a way she could stay. She might be able to stay and hide in Billy's basement. No one would have to know. She could stay there until the baby was ready to be born and then...

She stopped her train of thought cold, realizing what she was thinking, or rather about who she was thinking: herself. She was hit by a vast wave of self loathing as the weight of her selfish mistake cam down on her.

She had only been thinking about herself instead of the most important thing: her baby.

Tears started to flow in rivers down her cheeks and her stomach tightened.

"How could I be so selfish", she cried? "How could I not think about my baby? I'm her mother I'm supposed to think about what's best for her. I'm supposed to always think of her first."

She wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"I'm sorry baby. Mommy's so sorry."

Mandy finally broke down and cried, her wails went unheard beyond the walls of the empty house, not a soul to hear her uncontrolled bawling, and no one to comfort her.

Alone Mandy cried for a good long while until she finally managed to calm herself down and put the yogurt back into the fridge; no longer hungry.

"M-mom's right", she assured herself. "This is the best thing I can do for her. It'll be hard, but I need to do it."

Still holding back tears and sniffling she marched herself up to her room with renewed purpose and began her packing, vowing to finish it that day, for the sake of her baby.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Feeling clean and physically refreshed, Bubbles stepped out of the shower and began to dry herself.

Earlier she had talked with Blossom briefly about the events of the morning until the talk became uncomfortable when it shifted focus towards herself. To get out of it she mentioned that she hadn't showered since yesterday morning.

Now dried off she looked at her reflection in the mirror. There were faint black circles under her eyes, and overall she did appear a bit stressed.

Bubbles splashed some cold water into her face but it didn't change her appearance at all. Sighing she started to get dressed.

Ordinarily her colour of choice was a light blue of some shade but this time she chose a dark blue blouse with a knee length skirt. Unusually conservative for her.

She looked again into the mirror and frowned. The outfit felt so unlike her and yet right now, it suited her; it suited her mood: dark.

She ran her hands over her figure and her frown deepened. Of the three sisters she had the smallest breasts. That never really bothered her before, but now... People told her that her best physical traits were her fabulously sculpted hips, flowing thighs, and supple rear.

"If they're so good then why not me?" she mumbled to herself.

Why had Buttercup been chosen instead of her? Why wasn't she or even Blossom in her position right now? This had been bothering her on some level for some time now. Out of the three of them why would Buttercup, outwardly the least suited (aside from her D sized mammeries) for motherhood, be chosen?

Bubbles hated to admit it, but now she had to: she was envious of her sister; Extremely envious. Buttercup seemed so happy; she had found her true love, she had children on the way, she was married. All of it seemed so surreal, so idealic. She wanted that.

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts.

She blinked to remove the tears welling up in her eyes and then opened the door to see Blossom.

Blossom looked her over once, taking notice of her change of style.

"What is it", Bubbles asked, hoping to avoid her obvious question?

"Buttercup just called. She wants us to come and see her. She wants to talk."

"Now?"

"Sooner than later."

Bubbles sighed, she wasn't sure she was in the best frame of mind to see Buttercup at the moment, but she had promised to support her, and damn her selfish envy she was going to do it.

"Okay then, I'm ready."

Blossom raised an eyebrow. "You sure."

Bubbles grimaced, Blossom has always been perceptive. "Yes I'm fine, let's go."

Without waiting, Bubbles flew down the stairs and out the door; and only then looked behind her to see if Blossom was following.

Blossom caught up to her and gave her a look asking what was wrong but Bubbles looked away. She didn't want to talk about it right now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Mandy added another box to the stack, making this one four high. The boxes that had been empty just a few hours ago were now in five stacks four high, in addition to the five remaining boxes that had yet to be filled.

Now she only had her clothes yet to pack. She had to decide this carefully because she still had a few days before she left and she needed some clothes to wear until then.

She heard the door downstairs open and she could tell from the number of footsteps that it was her mother and siblings. The fact of their true biological relation was something she hadn't gotten used to yet.

As she started to pick through her clothes to decide what she would wear for the next few days her family came up the stairs to her room.

"Mandy!" Miril ran at her from behind and wrapped her tiny arms around her waist.

Mandy smiled and twisted to put a hand on her little sisters head.

"How are you doing Mandy", Krystal asked?

"Okay. Just packing."

"I see. Are you almost done?"

"Just my clothes left."

The rest of her siblings appeared from behind their mother and looked around the room curiously.

"Yes well I've been doing the rounds and taking care of all the loose ends. All while keeping these four under control."

Miril giggled.

"You could have left them with me", Mandy said.

Krystal sighed. "Yes but I thought it best you have some time alone. I know you have a lot on your mind."

That was an understatement.

Mandy looked at the stacks of packed boxes and sighed.

"I guess I just don't know what I'm supposed to do from now on."

Krystal smiled and pulled her into a gentle hug.

"You're supposed to come with us to be a part of our family again so that you can learn how to have your own."

That was something Mandy hadn't considered. She had never been raised in a proper family before, it had always been one dominating the other. Krystal was right; if she wanted to raise her daughter properly she needed to experience a family. If only that could include Billy sooner.

"I just wish some things didn't have to change."

"I know sweetheart, but life often forces things to, and when that happens we just have to do the best we can."

Mandy had to take that to heart, who would know better than her mother. After all that she had been through she would know that.

Mandy returned the hug.

"Thanks mom."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Bubbles and Blossom landed in front of the door to Will's apartment. The late afternoon traffic was now driving through the suburbs. This door that they had both seen several times already still looked no more welcoming than the first time they had been here.

Blossom extended her finger and rang the doorbell, wondering who would answer.

They soon found out when the door opened to reveal Buttercup wearing the same outfit she had that morning.

"Come on in", she said.

She left the door open and preceded the two up the stairs to the apartment.

The got into the living room and spotted Bunny sitting on one of the chairs.

"You're here too", Blossom asked?

"Aren't I also her sister?"

"That's not what I meant, I..."

Bunny laughed. "Relax I know what you meant."

Buttercup sat down on the other chair and motioned for the two to sit on the couch.

She sighed and then began to explain.

"So anyway, Will and I discussed you two coming over with us."

There seemed to be a kind of sudden hush that came over the room even though no one had been speaking. Blossom found herself holding her breath unconsciously.

"He's okay with it but I thought I should talk to you about it first."

Blossom and Bubbles looked a bit confused.

"What do you mean?", Bubbles asked.

Buttercup sighed.

"Well it seems like you guys are always getting caught in the middle between me and, Mom and Dad. I thought I should ask you guys how you feel about it."

Bubbles and Blossom were speechless. They had not been prepared for that question. Neither of them had ever even thought about how they felt being caught in between, they never even contemplated the very concept.

"I guess it doesn't really bother me", Blossom admitted. "After all it's what I would want to do anyway." Bubbles seemed to agree.

"But what about school", Buttercup asked? "Won't you miss tests? Homework?"

"We can take care of that", Blossom insisted. "Honestly Buttercup it isn't an issue. We can easily make due."

Buttercup frowned. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely!"

Bunny frowned and looked over at her blonde haired sister.

"You're awfully quiet Bubbles."

Bubbles fidgeted slightly.

"Is something bothering you", Buttercup asked? "Please tell me."

Bubbles looked away, unable to meet her sister's gaze.

"I noticed you're dressing differently than normal", Bunny commented.

Suddenly aware herself Buttercup looked over surprised.

"Yeah I didn't even know you had a skirt that long."

Bubbles sighed and responded.

"Things can't be the same with me. I can't go back to being the same person I was before."

The others were silent, each one running through their minds about what Bubbles had been through.

"I know Bubbles", Buttercup said breaking the silence. "Of everyone you've been the one caught in the middle the most; that's why I wanted to talk to you. I just don't want you to be hurt like that again. I don't want to feel like I'm using you."

Shocked Bubbles looked at her. "Oh I've never thought about you that way Buttercup honest! It's just that... I'm not the same person I was before."

"And you never will be", Bunny told her. "All you can do is move on best you can and try to live your life as best you can."

"I know, but it's hard."

Bunny nodded knowingly. "But that's why it would be good for you to go. Being part of a family again will help you heal, and help bring back some of that spark you've lost."

Bubbles looked up at her. "Do you think so?"

Bunny nodded assuring. "I know so."

After a brief pause Blossom asked: "When do we leave?"

"Three days", Buttercup answered. "I know it's not much time but It's all the time we have. Most of my stuff is already packed and on its way. Do you have any idea how long you want to stay?"

Blossom frowned. "We probably won't know until we're there. I would imagine at least two weeks."

Bunny laughed. "Trust me; once you're there for a while you won't want to leave. Pack for at least four."

Blossom raised an eyebrow but Bunny's was saying it in all seriousness. It made her wonder: what kind of place could it be?


	17. Twilight of a new Journey

Dragon's Fury

Chapter 17: Twilight of a new Journey

The mall bustled with hurried activity as afterschool shoppers frantically tried to complete their shopping before they had to be home for dinner. Many of them were students doing a little spending or browsing between school and home. For two particular students however, this shopping trip had a more practical purpose.

Blossom and Bubbles browsed through the collection of clothes in one of the mall's many shops, hoping to find something appropriate for their fast approaching trip to the great white north.

Accompanying them was Bunny; her firsthand experience of the northern weather and fashions proving invaluable. She had told them to avoid any summer clothes and focus on those suited for autumn. With September nearly over and the fact that they were travelling north it made sense to prepare for chillier weather.

Blossom was currently trying to pick out a coat from the array on the display racks. Though many were in her colour she was having a hard time picking a particular style.

"Just try them on and see which one fits", Bunny told her. "That's the best way to decide."

Blossom sighed. "Yeah I guess so. I was just hoping to narrow it down."

With a degree of reluctance from realizing that her task was now more difficult then she initially intended Blossom navigated through the clothes racks to find each candidate for her final purchase in her size.

Leaving her to it Bunny decided to switch to helping Bubbles.

Bubbles was looking through the shirts at the moment, and seemed torn between her traditional lighter blue and the darker blue she was currently wearing.

"Ya' know it's generally not a good idea to go clothes shopping when you're depressed", Bunny told her.

Bubbles' gaze fell slightly.

Bunny sighed and decided to press. "What has you so depressed Bubbles? I figured a big part of it was about Buttercup, but that's finished now; so what has you so down?"

Bubbles frowned and then answered in a quiet voice, "I don't know who I am anymore. I know how people expect me to be, but I don't know if I can be that person anymore."

Bunny understood: when she had been locked in that safe and told her niece and nephew would be killed before even having a chance to draw their first breath, something inside her, the thing that made her who she was, broke.

"Look Bubbles, we know that you can't be the same person you were and we don't expect you to be all flowers and candy like you used to be. You were forced to grow up that day, you had to change to survive and protect the ones you love."

Bunny walked over and pulled her sister into a hug.

"That's part of who you are Bubbles; we're just not used to that part of you yet. You may have changed, but that doesn't mean you've changed for the worse. Stop worrying about it and just be who you are now."

Bunny released her and allowed Bubbles a moment to think it over. Bunny didn't want her to think about it too much though so she grabbed her hand and dragged her to another part of the store.

"Instead of sticking with your old colours why not trying some new clothes for the new you?"

Bunny took a plain black t-shirt off the rack and held it up to her sister. "This looks good on you."

Bubbles frowned. "Black; isn't that a bit too far?"

"I've seen a lot of blondes look really good in black", Bunny assured her.

Bubbles looked unconvinced. "I don't think plain black suits me though."

Bunny pondered a moment and replaced the shirt on the rack. "So what kind of black would suit you?"

"It's just that the shirt is so plain", Bubbles told her. I prefer clothes with a bit more personality; that's why I don't go to big stores like this."

Bunny nodded understanding. "Right, I guess this is more Blossom's kind of shop."

Bubbles nodded. "Yes, she's much more conservative. I like to be a bit more expressive."

Bunny laughed. "Then let's help her decide which coat she wants so we can get something for you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Buttercup sat at the kitchen table in Will's apartment, staring at a sheet of paper that lay before her. She had been staring at it for several minutes now, her only movement being the blinking of her eyelids and the absent minded nibbling on the end of the pen she held in her right hand.

"What's on your mind", Will asked as he came up behind her. The reassuring hand he placed on her shoulder eased Buttercup's tension, but it didn't ease the significance of the paper on the table.

The paper in question was a form she had to fill out in order to drop out of Endsville High School to continue her schooling somewhere else, at a later date. Basically she was dropping out of school, at least until she was able to spare the time from her family to continue her education.

Buttercup sighed. "A year ago I would have been overjoyed to have this paper in front of me, I wouldn't have to go back to school; but now…"

Will chuckled and began messaging her shoulders, sending waves of delightful release though her body.

"Becoming a parent changes your perspective on things doesn't it."

"I've had to grow up a lot", Buttercup admitted, "and it hasn't been very pleasant, but it's for a good cause."

Will smiled and moved his hands from her shoulders to wrap around her waist.

"The best cause", he whispered in her ear.

Buttercup smiled and nuzzled her cheek against his. "Yeah, the best."

Sighing with a mix of resignation and acceptance, Buttercup brought down the pen and signed her name. This made it the first document she had signed since receiving her husband's last name.

"Are you sure you didn't want to go with your sisters?"

Buttercup huffed. "They'd spend all their time fussing over me. I'd be driven crazy."

"They just don't know how to handle the situation Buttercup. That and a lot of unpleasant things have happened around you lately. It makes sense they'd be concerned about you.

"It's Bubbles they should be concerned about", Buttercup argued. "That girl basically snapped and she nearly killed the Professor last night."

Will smirked. "Yes that wasn't very nice of her. She cut in front of everyone else in line."

Unamused, Buttercup glared up at him. "I've forgiven him, and mom for what happened. You need to let it go too. Got it?"

"Fine, fine."

Angry, Buttercup grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down into her burning emerald eyes.

"Got it", she growled.

"Yes dear", Will said more earnestly.

Satisfied, Buttercup released him.

It certainly wasn't often that they had arguments, or at least not yet; they hadn't spent a great deal of time together truth be told. It made Buttercup wonder if they really could make a marriage, a family work from this. Did this mean her parent's argument held more water than she cared to admit?

She started sniffling and tears rolled down her flushed cheeks. Finally she broke down and began crying.

Will gently wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "Geez, and you wonder why everyone fusses over you."

Through her tears she managed to tell him: "shut up."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As afternoon changed to evening, most of the school-going shoppers began to vacate the malls to get home for dinner. Among them was, Blossom, Bubbles, and Bunny. The girls were able to skip over the majority of the rush hour traffic but the fragility of their purchases prevented them from flying home directly.

Now on the last stretch to the Utonium house, they were having a lively conversation; the troubles of the previous few days temporarily forgotten.

Bunny had abstained from any purchases herself so only her sisters had their arms full of shopping bags.

"I still think those were some odd choices Bubbles", Blossom told her sister; "even for you. I can't remember you ever wearing black as an everyday outfit and yet all of a sudden almost everything you buy is black."

"She's just experimenting Blossom", Bunny said.

"Wouldn't hurt for you to try and experiment a bit Blossom", Bubbles retorted with a smile.

Bubbles was now much closer to her old self; she was laughing and smiling again. The shopping trip had done her good.

"Just what's wrong with my style", Blossom demanded?

"Nothing, except that you only have one style", Bubbles replied. "It wouldn't hurt you try something different every once in a while."

Before Blossom could retort further they spotted a shrouded figure standing on the sidewalk in front of their house looking at a piece of paper.

Suspicious, Blossom walked quickly up to the person. "Can I help you?"

The person jumped a bit and stared at her. She was wearing a large brown coat, a grey fedora and round rimmed sunglasses.

"Can I help you", Blossom asked again in a more threatening tone?

The figure was about to answer but then looked past Blossom at her sisters calmly walking up behind her.

"Bunny", the figure asked?

Bunny paused and stared a moment at the unknown person. "It couldn't be, Anya?"

She laughed; "Yeah, it's me alright."

Bunny laughed back. "Wow I didn't even recognize you. I haven't seen you for months."

Anya sighed. "Yeah well I was kinda busy doing things like learning how to walk again."

This got Blossom and Bubbles attention. Had she been in some kind of accident?

"Um excuse me?" Bubbles tied to interrupt the two as politely as possible. "If you want you can come inside with us."

Anya nodded in gratitude. "Thanks I'd like to get out of sight. I'm a bit conspicuous."

That was a bit of an understatement considering she was wearing clothing that wouldn't be out of the ordinary in the winter, but right now the autumn hadn't even arrived yet.

After they went inside, Blossom and Bubbles dashed upstairs to drop off their purchases and then quickly returned to see Anya getting out of her large coat.

Blossom and Bubbles quickly realized why she had been wearing that coat. She was actually less conspicuous with it on. Without her fedora, coat and sunglasses she was drop dead gorgeous. Before now they would have thought that such a girl only existed in the perverted fantasies of teenaged boys.

"Well, physical maturity obviously hasn't done you any harm", Bunny remarked.

"Well part of it has to do with my career", Anya said. "Being a performer does have its benefits you know. It keeps me well balanced."

Bunny laughed. "So, did you see your sister before you came?"

Anya sighed. "Yep, she's as grumpy as ever; she really doesn't like being dependent."

"Well she's having quadruplets, what does she expect?"

"She's just being stubborn and difficult", Anya said rolling her eyes. "I think she's always been that way."

Bunny laughed again. "Anyway I guess I haven't introduced you yet. These are my sisters, Blossom and Bubbles. Girls this is Anya, a performer friend of mine."

"Nice to meet you", the sisters said in unison.

"Likewise", Anya replied.

"So what are you doing here", Bunny asked.

Anya shrugged. "Well I came here for my comeback tour, but I heard you guys were in town so I thought I'd stop and say hi."

"You know Dray is here right?"

"Yeah I heard about all that. Pity, a lot of girls are going to be disappointed."

"Well no one else was disappointed with her", Bubbles defended. "She's a more-than-capable wife."

"I'm sure she is. Dray wouldn't pick just any girl. I guess that's why I'm curious to see just what kind of girl she is."

"You won't be disappointed", Bunny assured her. "She's always had plenty of fire."

Anya laughed. "So is it a boy or a girl?"

"Both."

"Twins; Really?"

Bunny smirked. "I don't think it's quite sunk in yet. I think she's a bit nervous but she's handling it well."

Anya grinned and leaned closer to her. "And what about you Auntie Bunny?"

Bunny smiled shyly. "I guess I'm excited, though I expected to become a mother myself before I became a biological aunt."

"So did everyone else, a long time ago actually. If it wasn't for Scott's lack of physical maturity you would have been one a long time ago."

Bunny crossed her arms. "The only reason we're as sexually active as we are is because he can't impregnate me, or anyone else. I'm not so irresponsible as to willingly bring children into the world before I'm ready."

"We'll see", Anya said grinning.

Bunny frowned and there was a brief silence between the two until Bubbles decided to break it.

"Does anyone want tea?"

"I'd love some", Anya replied.

Bringing out the tea had helped bring things back down from the threatening heights the conversation had been going back into a more friendly and casual valley and friendly valley. Everyone was now seated around the coffee table in the living room that had already seen so much drama already.

"So Anya, how long have you been a performer", Blossom asked?

"Since I was two", she replied. "I started doing commercials on T.V before I got into singing and dancing. Hasn't always been glamorous but you have to take the good with the bad."

"This isn't an interview Anya", Bunny said with a smirk.

"Sorry. It's just become an automatic response over time. Which reminds me-". Anya reached into her pocket and pulled something out. "I brought these tickets for anyone who wanted them."

Bubbles suddenly spat out her tea, surprising everyone else at the table.

"Bubbles what's wrong?"

Coughing Bubbles tried to respond. "Those are premium seat tickets for the Missy Ms. Concert! They were sold out weeks ago! How did you get them?"

Anya shrugged. "They just gave them to me. I always have a few friends who want to go. Do you want one?"

"I'd love to!"

Blossom felt more than a little embarrassed at her sister's enthusiasm but it also felt nice to have more of her old sister back.

Anya handed out the tickets and no one was more excited than Bubbles, but her excitement took a pause as she analyzed the ticket in her hand.

"Something wrong", Anya asked?

"It's just that the ticket only has the title of the concert. Missy Ms. Tickets have always had a picture of her on the ticket. This just says it's the 'Pheonix Tour'.

"That was done on purpose", Anya explained. "The idea is that this is a new image for Missy Ms., I'm reinventing the image from the ground up with something new and exciting that'll knock everyone's socks off!"

Bubbles blinked in confusion. "You're reinventing? Do you work for the production company?"

Bunny and Anya blinked for a moment and then burst out laughing.

Now Bubbles was even more confused.

"Bubbles", Bunny tried to explain through her fits of laughter, "She's Missy Ms."

Bubbles sat in her seat with a blank stare as her brain processed what she had just been told, until a solid fifteen seconds had passed.

"What, that can't be! Missy Ms. is at least a foot shorter than you, and she looks a lot younger than…". Bubbles' voice trailed off as the pieces started to fit together in her head.

"How are you related to Will?"

Anya shrugged. "He's my sister's, husband's, cousin. Also my father had a large part in his upbringing and our fathers go way back."

Blossom scowled. "I should have guessed."

Anya looked confused but Bunny patted her hand reassuringly. "This family has been through a lot the past couple of weeks."

Anya nodded. "I can relate. I didn't even know I had a sister until I was twelve."

Blossom scowl softened. She feared she may have jumped to conclusions. Maybe she was tired of so many of Will's friends and relatives coming and sticking their noses in, but she had to let it go; they were only showing they cared. Maybe she wasn't used to having such a close family, they didn't have much of an extended family at all.

Bubbles spoke next. "So, what did you tell your staff?"

"Most of them are in on it", Anya explained. As for everyone else they were told the same as the press. Anyway, it was nice to have a break, even if I did feel like boiled turnip for some of it."

Blossom's brows furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Anya grimaced. "Not everyone is as lucky to have a cocoon to go into when they hit puberty."

Bunny chuckled. "You see, Phoenix don't have the chrysalis like the Dragon's do. They go through the same thing, but they are conscious while it's happening."

Blossom and Bubbles were shocked. "That sounds horrible!"

"It was agony", Anya replied. "I'd never been naked so long in my life. I had to buy a whole new wardrobe too."

"How did you find time to practice", Bubbles asked?

"Well I couldn't do anything while I was growing; all I could do was eat and squirm. I felt like my body was coming apart. After that though I started warming up my voice, which was different from before, and I relearned how to move by practicing my dancing."

"I always loved your dancing", Bubbles said. "Your movements were always so fluid."

Anya smiled proudly. "Well I inherited that from my mother. She was a ballet dancer in Russia."

Bubbles blinked. "I didn't know that."

"Most people don't. She's been dead for fourteen years."

Blossom and Bubbles were more than a little stunned at this sudden confession. Did Anya already feel so comfortable with them that she would divulge such personal information, or could it be that she simply put it out in the open to avoid an awkward situation later on?

Bubbles leaned forward cautiously. "So then you were adopted?"

Anya nodded. "Yeah, mom's great and I really love her, it's just that mother was, my mother."

Anya looked like she was going to start getting emotional. She cheeks were reddening and her eyes were starting to well up.

"Speaking of mothers", Bunny said suddenly, "maybe we should ask Buttercup if she wants to come have tea with us."

"She'd eat all the snacks", Blossom remarked.

Anya wiped her eyes. "Well I would like to meet her."

Bubbles smiled. "I'll call her and see."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Unknown to the girls in the Utonium household Buttercup was already enjoying some tea. She sat in the kitchen of Mandy's house sipping her green tea from a rather expensive looking tea set.

Across from her Mandy sat in a pink sundress that suited her still trim and well-shaped figure very well.

Buttercup wore light brown, tight-fitting pants, that were not so tight fitting a month ago, and a dark green collared shirt with all three buttons undone to accommodate her growing mammeries.

Mandy had invited Buttercup over because it was the first time the girls had gotten together to have a proper chat in what felt like forever. Billy and Will meanwhile were currently out doing something else together.

With greetings already exchanged they decided to delve more into the root of their reason for meeting up.

"I'm glad you're coming too", Mandy said. "It feels good knowing that I'll have a friend there already when I go."

Buttercup nodded; "I hope we live close by. I know we're gonna live in the same general area but it would be nice if we were in walking distance."

"I'm sure we can make it work either way. So do you know where you're going to be living?"

Buttercup looked unsure all of a sudden, as if not knowing how to answer. This puzzled Mandy a bit since it didn't seem like a difficult question on the surface, or perhaps things had become more complicated.

"Well", Buttercup began carefully. "We have our own house that's been made for us already, so we're going to move there."

Mandy stood in silent awe. They already had a house?

"I'm sorry, I don't want to sound like I'm bragging", Buttercup tried to explain.

Mandy laughed "You're not; and I'm not envious at all. Why would I want to clean and maintain a whole house myself?"

Some of the colour drained from Buttercup's cheeks as it suddenly dawned on her the responsibilities she would suddenly have thrust upon her in addition to her responsibilities as a mother.

"Well I guess I have Mercy", she said quietly.

"What?"

"Well, Will is going to be away from home a lot because of his job so we have someone who's going to come in and help me a bit."

"You mean like a maid?"

"Well I guess that's one way to describe her. I can't say that I wouldn't like the help. These kids are gonna keep me busy enough as it is without a house to keep too."

Mandy took a sip of her tea. "That's right; I keep forgetting you're having twins."

Buttercup laughed lightly. "I don't have any trouble remembering."

Mandy laughed too. It was nice to talk this way with each other. After everything that had happened, it felt good to lay everything out.

Buttercup took another sip of tea and her expression darkened. To Mandy it seemed like her mind was suddenly going down a dark path from the well-lit path they had been travelling before, not unlike Red Riding Hood. Mandy decided to pull her out before she met the Big Bad Wolf.

"Something bothering you?"

Buttercup sighed. "It's just that I don't know how often or how long he'll be gone. Will I spend most of my time alone? How often will he be there to hold me?"

Mandy understood that all too well, but only now did she realize that Buttercup wasn't in much better a position. True Will and Buttercup would be living under the same roof, but how often would he be under that roof with her? Mandy thought that might be even worse than her situation where Billy was unable to even come with her. At least he would be safe. Mandy didn't know exactly what Will's job was but she bet it was far from the safest job in the world.

Mandy reached over and gently grasped her hand. "Don't worry; you have me remember."

Buttercup smiled. "Yeah, and I'm glad I do."

The ringing of Buttercup's phone interrupted the tender moment and she had to excuse herself to answer it.

"Hello? Bubbles? Sorry I'm having tea with Mandy right now, maybe later. Okay bye."

"That was Bubbles?"

"Yeah, she has someone she wants me to meet I told her later. Right now It's nice just being here with you", she said with a raise of her cup. Mandy returned the gesture and the two continued.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Several miles outside of Endsville Billy and Will walked through a dense wooded area with Ferratus stalking ahead of them looking for rodents or other small animals in the wild grass that grew amongst the trees.

Billy had been expressing his worry and general dissatisfaction about being separated from his love and unborn child. It was a bitter topic but one that needed to be discussed.

"I understand how you feel", Will replied. "My job takes me all over the world, sometimes for weeks at a time. I've done it plenty of times before but I've never done it leaving a wife and children behind."

"Have you considered another job?"

"Briefly, but I love what I do; and it makes me a lot of money. I want my family to have anything it needs and in this world you need money to make some of that happen."

Billy now looked even more worried. "But what am I going to do about that?"

"That's up to you. You have to decide what you need to do to provide for your family. I know what I'm doing because I've been doing it for most of my life. I can't give my family the same freedom most other families enjoy, so I have to make up for that anyway I can."

Billy understood what he meant. It would be difficult for non-humans to enjoy the same freedoms that most people took for granted because they had to constantly hide who they were.

There was a rustling in the grass and a small mouse darted across their field of view. Reacting almost instantly, Ferratus jumped, almost on top of the tiny rodent, and then smacked his claw on top of it, killing it instantly. He then picked it up and devoured it.

"That was quick", Billy remarked.

Will chuckled. "A rodent would need to be a lot faster than that to get away from Ferratus."

They resumed their walk as they followed Ferratus deeper into the woods. A moment passed before Billy decided to speak again.

"There's still something bothering me."

Will looked at him curious. "What is it?"

"We still haven't figured out exactly how I got so smart, and how Mandy got nice all of a sudden."

Will stroked his chin. "I guess we haven't have we? I wish I knew the answer Billy, but even I don't know everything."

Billy frowned. "I don't think we can call this case closed until we find that out."

Will nodded. "Yeah, it might be more important than we realize."

* * *

**Up in record time since entering college. I appoligize if the title's a bit weak. The issue that was prevelant at the beginning is raised again. How did Billy and Mandy change so fast?**

**I tried to step up the quality of my writing with this chapter although it was difficult since not much happened. Tell me what you think and thanks for reading.**


End file.
